GOLDEN DUO-- NoN Investigative StorieS (Results Time)
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: "DUO STORY CONTEST "- Entry - 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5...Congratulations to All the Winners...
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends….Sorry for getting late , actually in my area network is creating problem that's why I was not able to update next part of Contest….But now your wait is over & I am here with Non Investigative Stories….. And once again, I wants to say thanks to All Participants of Funny Story Contest for taking part in this contest … **Dada(GD) , minimicky951 , krispy krissane , abhirika and duo's princess…..Thank you dear Authors…**

 **And a big thanks for our Readers to give marks on stories….Thank you so much Dear Friends** ….

Now move towards Non Investigative Stories …..

 **Rating process** —Friends , for Non Investigative Stories , you have to give marks out of 10….because some stories contains Two chapters , so each chapter is of 5 marks….hope you got the process….

Let's move towards our First Entry of Non Investigative Stories….

…..

… **.*DUO STORY CONTEST*…**

… **.*(Non Investigative Stories)*….**

 **Entry 1—**

… **..**

 **Lesson...!**

 _DUO plus RAHUL enjoyed Ice-cream at Ice Cream Parlor, DAYA Continuously Sneezing whereas ABHIJEET Continuously Scolding to Him with..._

 _ABHIJEET (angry tone): Meri samjh nahi aata kay sahib aakhir itni Ice Cream Kha kr kya sabit karna chahtay hain.. haan.?_

 _DAYA: achooo... yehi kay... choo... Ice Cream say Zukham ka koi Taluq... achooo... iufff... Nahi hay..._

 _ABHIJEET: agar Tu Beemaar para na, ghar say utha kr Bahar Phaik dun ga..._

 _DAYA (wink): Akely..._

 _DAYA and RAHUL started laughing while DAYA signaled to Waiter, when He came, DAYA added More Order, here ABHIJEET became More Angry with..._

 _ABHIJEET: ek paisa nai hay ab Meray pass... Samjhy..._

 _DAYA (to Waiter): Aap log Bartan Gharam paani say Dhotay hain ya Thanday paani say...?_

 _Waiter Shock and Confused, ABHIJEET and RAHUL also in Confuse phase, DAYA again Repeats the Question and now Waiter replied as..._

 _WAITER: Sir, Gharam aur Thanda Paani Mix kr kay..._

 _DAYA (to ABHIJEET): chalo ABHI, Tension mut lo... ye log Gharam Paani say Bartan Dhotay hain... Tum ko (wink) koi Pareshani Nhai hogi..._

 _Waiter Smiles and moved while DAYA eyes Sparkling and RAHUL really tried Best Not to Bursts Out... ABHIJEET obviously in Peak of Anger, Waiter served DAYA Order... ABHIJEET after seeing the Size of Ice Cream Cup Tease..._

 _ABHIJEET: Pait dekha hay Tu nay Apna..._

 _DAYA (after touching His Tummy): haan, kuch Kum hua hay Na..._

 _Now it's Impossible for RAHUL so He Cracked a Big Laugh, while DAYA still Smiling, His face and eyes Sparkling to Pull His Buddy Leg, here ABHIJEET Anger moved to RAHUL as..._

 _ABHIJEET: Tumharay kyun Daant Niklay huay hain...?_

 _DAYA: Us kay Daant Aisay hee hain..._

 _RAHUL Laughing while ABHIJEET really tried but a Lovely Smiles comes on His Face, while DAYA in Smile Excused to Both and moved behind them... ABHIJEET and RAHUL moved their Head and ABHIJEET got the Unexpected Excuse of DAYA in a Bit as from few minutes He felt that DAYA's focus was the Table behind them and now He grasped after seeing the Table as One occupied by some Boys from 20 to 25 age and the Another table occupied by Some Girls looking 20 to 22 of ages... He instantly told to RAHUL..._

 _ABHIJEET: chalo RAHUL, kuch honay wala hay..._

 _He taken Out Money from His Valet placed it under His Ice Cream Cup and Both leave the table and moved towards DAYA... who asked to the Boy..._

 _DAYA: kya baat hay..? koi Problem hay..?_

 _BOY 1 (standup and in Rude Tone after Pushing DAYA): kyun, Teray ko Kya..?!_

 _DAYA moved ahead after that Push, the Other 4 Boys standup while ABHIJEET and RAHUL behind DAYA..._

 _DAYA (again Cool tone as He did not want to create some fuss here): kyun Tang kr rahy ho, Isharay kr rahy ho...?_

 _BOY 2 (rash): kyun, Teri Behan lagti hay kya.?_

 _RAHUL (rude): kyun Teri lagti hay kya..?!_

 _BOY 1: tou is Motay (signal to DAYA) ki Item hogi..._

 _The way He said this Bad Line really Bursts all Three Officers Anger and obviously the Output was Weird as Slaps, Punches and Slangs really Clutter the Environment of Parlor as One of the BOY when told this..._

 _BOY 1: saalay Tu nay Mujh pr hath kesay uthaya... jaanta Nahi Main kaun hun... MPA SHUKLA ka Beta..._

 _ABHIJEET: wah... kya Seekh day rahy ho... Humaray aur Is Janta (signal all people inside Parlor) kay Votun kay karan hee Tumhari zaban ye kehnay kay qabil hui hay... aayii Samjh.. (to DAYA) DAYA lay chal sub ko..._

 _DAYA: haan Boss..._

 _RAHUL (harsh): Buht Garmi carh gayii hay..._

 _ABHIJEET really Sad when all Three taken all and about to Leave the Parlor after Showing their Badges now as Manager and Staff trying to Relax the situation but now obviously it's coming Out of their hands and after seeing the Officers Badges, the moved back a bit... a Waiter run to ABHIJEET and say in Teary Tone..._

 _WAITER: Sahab, is Tour Phor ka Kharcha tou detay jao... Meri Beti Beemaar hay... Malik Hum sub ki Paghaar say Paisay Kaat lay ga Sahab... (wid tears) Tumhari Bari Meharbani.._

 _He clutched hands and DAYA grabs them and opened them... All Three Officers taken out their Valet but obviously they had not much Amount, DAYA and RAHUL used their ATM Cards after Roaming and Searching and got the ATM machine Nearby... Some Furniture's also been Broken by Some falls so need a little Large Amount..._

 _ABHIJEET asking a Writing pad and wrote a Small Letter about this that Due to Some Casual Encounter CID personally took the Blame of All this Mess and they completely pay the Amount of all Items Broken or Cracked by this Unexpected Small Encounter after Saying a Sorry..._

 _He Gave All Amount to Manager, and Signing the paper with All Three Officers Signatures with their Name and Designations... Manager and Staff Signature as well Some people Signatures as Witnesses with their Identifications and make Two Copies of that, One with Manager to Show it to Parlor Owner so He could Not Cut the Amount from the Salaries of Manager or Staff where One took with them for any Verification..._

 _All Three discussed Something Outside the Quillas as after Pushing all 5 Boys inside Quillas after taking out their Cells and Valets... RAHUL wanted to take them with Him at His Police Station but ABHIJEET denied with Some Stuff..._

 _ABHIJEET: RAHUL, Police Station lay jana Fuzul hay, pehlay hee Wo Larka keh chukka hay kay wo MPA ka Beta hay, wo ek Phone Commissioner ko karay ga aur Tum ko Usy Chorna par jayey ga... ho sakta hay Tumhari Job pr bhi baat aa jayey kay tum nay aakhir ek MPA kay Betay ko Hath kesay lagaya..._

 _RAHUL (irritate): magar..._

 _ABHIJEET (strong): koi agar magar Nahi, in logun ko Bureau lay chalna hee Acha hoga... MPA bhi itni jaldi Aker mein Nahi aayey ga... abhi abhi tou Election huay hain, wo Apni Seat ki Qurbani nahi day ga aur Hum zara saheh sabaq sikha kr bhejein gay In logun ko..._

 _DAYA nodded and All Three went to Bureau, in whole all 5 Boys trying their Best to Hyper the Officers but really they did Well either How Much Anger they bore in whole was really a Big Examination for them..._

 _They reached there, take them all to Upstairs and now 3 of them little scared internally as they did not have Any back as well belonged to Middle Class Families so their Mouth Automatically Mute after feeling Scare and Fear... While the Other Two still doing Mess as they Both Unnecessary Rashes with DAYA especially as He First Inoculate the Issue just on MPA SHUKLA name..._

 _ACP Sir, FREDDIE, VIVEK and RAJAT already there, Some was about to Leave and after seeing DUO and RAHUL with 5 Young Boys little Alert... DAYA stand All in Line and ABHIJEET told the case to ACP after entering inside His cabin who came out with Him and Teased..._

 _ACP (teasing tone): haan tou MPA SHUKLA ko Phone karo VIVEK aur kaho kay yahan aayein, Un kay Betay nay aaj ek Shandaar Karnama anjaam diya hay aur CID Un ko Mubarakbaad denay ko Bytaab hay..._

 _BOY 1: Oye Kharos Buddhy..._

 _DAYA grabbed His caller either ACP Sir also comes in Shock while ABHIJEET Eyes becomes Red in Anger, all other Really in Rash Shade that How's this Possible that Someone Calls this to their DEAR HEAD in presence of them..._

 _DAYA jerk the caller of the Boy, ABHIJEET came towards them and really Angry on Him with..._

 _ABHIJEET (anger tone): dekho Larky, Humein Sakhti pr majboor Mut karo... Samjhy..._

 _BOY 2: kya Sakti karo gay... abhi na saaly Belt uterwa dun ga Teri..._

 _A punched hit on His Face and Blood coming out from the Mouth either He fell on His back... ABHIJEET banged Him... He can't Believe that the Boy Half of His Age used Such Bad language... Here ACP really in Shout..._

 _ACP (shout): VIVEK, Phone karo MPA ko... Foran... aur RAJAT in Sub ko Jail..._

 _BOY 1: ahannn... Jail... saaly Kuttun kay Munh mein abhi Note daalein gay na Papa tab Pata..._

 _DAYA and ABHIJEET really Shut His Mouth with Punches and Slaps, RAHUL also Take part... ACP at One side Hurt but the other side Tense after seeing His Officers Anger... He Ordered all to Stop them.. They all tried, RAHUL and ABHIJEET little relax after hearing ACP Comments who still telling to Stop while DAYA still engaged so ABHIJEET trying to Stop Him by Grabbing His hands and Pushing Him little far... after seeing this BOY 1 in complete Luster Tone just above as Whisper to DAYA..._

 _BOY 1 (to DAYA in Whispering): acha Tujhy tou Item ki Zarurat nahi... ye hay na Tera GAY Partner..._

 _Nobody did not know what's Someone Saying and Other Catching... DAYA started Beating Him loudly even 4/5 Good Built Officers does not Successful to Stop Him he beats Him till BOY 1 was move to Unconscious mode either after this too... ABHIJEET pulling Him back... He pulled out His Hand from ABHIJEET Grip which Hurts ABHIJEET hand who pushed Him to Chair..._

 _He banged on Table and threw His hand in such a way that all Files, Pen pot, Table Lamp either PC Monitor fell on Floor... Everybody look at Each One in Shock and little Scare... DAYA sat on Chair and started Crying Loudly... Nobody Understand Why...!_

 _When ABHIJEET moved to Him to Relax Him, He hardly pushed ABHIJEET and Left the Bureau Completely... the whole Bureau Silent like a Stone..._

 _After coming Static to Active Mode, VIVEK moved out Immediately to Call Peon who Clear the Mess while ABHIJEET started..._

 _ABHIJEET: Najany kya hua...? DAYA kabhi bhi aisay nahi karta... aur Cheezun ko Tourna Phorna..._

 _RAHUL (interrupts): Us nay aaj tak Zindagi mein nahi kiya, yahan tak kay jo Log Gussay mein Cheezun ko Tourtay Phortay hain, Wo Un ko Pasand nahi krta..._

 _ACP: acha filhaal Usy Cheero Mut aur haan ABHIJEET, in 5 logun ko 2 din Bureau Jail mein Rakkho... Main MPA say Khud Baat karun ga... Yahan ki VDO Footage dekhaon ga na jub Un ko... Khud hee Un ki Bolti Band ho jayey gi..._

 _ABHIJEET moved Head in Yes and ACP Left the Bureau after saying All to move to their Houses... PEON Came and Clear All while FREDDY and RAHUL, placed the Files on Table again which was on Floor after that Bang... when all Leaving, at Quillas ABHIJEET chatted with RAHUL about that as..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, Bacchun aur Larkun pr Hath Uthana Pasand nahi krta... pata nahi aaj..._

 _RAHUL: shayed Usy yehi Regret ho kay Us nay Us Larky ko itna Maara... pr..._

 _ABHIJEET: haan RAHUL, kuch Khatak raha hay... koi cheez jis nay Usy Ander tak Nuqsaan pohanchaya hay... pr kya.?_

 _RAHUL: wo bhi Un Lamhun mein... (after a minute) shayed wo Kuttay wali Baat..._

 _ABHIJEET: nahi RAHUL, wo Ruk gaya tha pr phir Achanak..._

 _RAHUL (rash): acha kiya... Us larky ki Zaban Suni thi..._

 _ABHIJEET: haan yaar, buht Dukh hua Aaj Mujhy... kya Ye Tarbiyet Hum day rahy hain, Next Generation ko... Baat tak karny ki Tameez nahi tou Sharam Lihaaz kahan say aayey ga In mein..._

 _RAHUL nodded, ABHIJEET and RAHUL went to DUO Residence as RAHUL House is few Steps ahead and Both wanted to See DAYA so RAHUL also stepped out there, ABHIJEET Parked Quillas, a Happy Evening turned to Painful Night... Nobody thought about that... Both have the Same Output about DAYA Loud, Odd, Wired and Hurtful Reaction as..._

 _ABHIJEET and RAHUL (thought): kisi baat nay DAYA ko itna Dard diya kay wo ye Dard Chupa Nahi paaya... pr Kis Baat nai..?!_

 _They did not find DAYA inside, ABHIJEET when trying to Check His Room, found it Locked which was again a Big Big Shock as DUO did not do it just from Any Emergency they easily Evacuated the Residence as Nobody knows but there was a Secret Way at DAYA Room which Opened at the backyard of the Residence... ABHIJEET 2/3 times Check Nob of Door and now initiated the Knock with..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, darwaza kholo... ye kya Bachpana hay... haan..._

 _He only hearing a Weeping Sound which Tense Him More, RAHUL come Forward, Knock and say..._

 _RAHUL: DAYA, Darwaza Kholo... yaar kya hua hay...?_

 _ABHIJEET (again): DAYA darwaza Kholo, warna main abhi Goli maar kr Lock Tour dun ga... DAYAaa... (He taken out His Gun and Cocked it) DAYAaa... Peechy Hat jao, main Fire kr raha hun..._

 _DAYA heard the voice of Loading Gun so immediately Opened the Door, RAHUL tried to touch His Shoulder but He Jerked His hand with Loud Rash..._

 _DAYA: kya masla hay... kyun hath laga rahy ho...?_

 _RAHUL Embarrass so move back... ABHIJEET really comes in Anger as found DAYA Loud Shout without any Need so Scold..._

 _ABHIJEET: ye koi tareeqa hay baat karnay ka... haan DAYA... kya kiya hay... Bus Tumhein Chua hee..._

 _DAYA (harsh): haan tou Mut Chuo... kis nay kaha hay mujhy hath lagao... main nay... (Tears on His Tone and eyes) kyun... Mut lagao Mujhy hath... (hit the Dinning table, Glass fell and broken)(DAYA rash) Mujhy hath lagana zaruri hay... bina hath lagayey baat nahi ho sakti..._

 _ABHIJEET and RAHUL exchange Glances, Both feel a Scare Deep Down... ABHIJEET instantly back off with..._

 _ABHIJEET: koi nahi hath laga raha Tumhein... Befikaer raho... Khud Dekh lo... Hum log kitnay dur kharay hain... (tease) kitnay Faslay pr..._

 _DAYA look at Both, His Blur Vision really Hasel His Buddies Appearance who are So far from Him, He immediately entered inside His room..._

 _ABHIJEET (instantly in loud voice): darwaza Mut Lock karna..._

 _Both heard Door Lock Voice meant DAYA deliberately did this... RAHUL really felt bad so moved Out either ABHIJEET clutched His Wrist and say..._

 _ABHIJEET: RAHUL, main Us ki taraf say Sorry krta..._

 _RAHUL (interrupts): ABHIJEET, Kesi Baatein kr rahay ho... (after a while) Mera Khayal hay Humein usy Waqt dena chayey.._

 _ABHIJEET (coming out with him n in Funny tone to make RAHUL Sooth): ta kay Wo Ghar ko malby ka Dhair bana day..._

 _RAHUL Smiles and after saying take care and Good Bye, moved to His House where AMAN weaving hand to ABHIJEET from His Terrace who Weaved in Replied and moved inside after Locking the Main door..._

 _ABHIJEET sat on Lounge Couch, He Puts Off the Lights and thinking about the All Event to get out the Reason Of DAYA Anger... After an hour He heard a Click Voice means DAYA Open His room Door Lock so ABHIJEET went to His room and SMS RAHUL about This who comes in Relax either still His Ears Echoing His Friend Rash Voice to Him..._

 _ **DAYA: kya masla hay... kyun hath laga rahy ho...?**_

 _Next day, ABHIJEET did not much Talk to DAYA, Both gets Ready and Leave the Residence for Bureau, Here Same Scenario... DAYA comes More and More Rash and when the BOY 1 after taking Out look at Him, glance at ABHIJEET and again Wink to DAYA... DAYA really Comes to Most painful state, Without any reason, he Slapped to that BOY who Fell... ACP really Angry on Him and Scolds him infront of All as..._

 _ACP (shout): DAYA ye kya Badtameezi hay... Haan...Kyun maar rahy ho Usy..._

 _DAYA: Sir, ye ye..._

 _BOY 1: dekha Mian nay Kuch Kiya Nhai tou Maar raha hay... haan kya Kiya hay main nay... Batao... (in low tone) Khamoshi say ja raha hun tou bhi..._

 _ACP (to FREDDIE): FREDDIE, Lay Jao Inhein..._

 _FREDDIE took them, the BOY 1 look at Him again and Lick His Lips... DAYA really can't Bear His Pain and this time when He was about to Hit to BOY 1... ABHIJEET grabbed His Arm while FREDDIE Exit with Both Boys in Hurry to Protect them from any Weird... Here DAYA Turned and Taken out His Arm, the Jerk hits ABHIJEET Loud and He feels a Pain in His Arm..._

 _DAYA (rash n loud): Mana kiya hay na mujhy hath mut lagao..._

 _ABHIJEET: nahi laga raha Tumhein Hath... Main Rok raha tha..._

 _DAYA: Bina hath lagayey bhi ye ho sakta hay (all look at Him as why He was saying all such stuff) (DAYA rash) magar tumhein tou Mujhy Choonay, hath lagany ka bahana Chahyey... hain na..._

 _ABHIJEET (painful tone): DAyaaa..._

 _DAYA (with so many Tears n Pain): isi liyey Sub Is Rishtay ko GAY ka Naam denay lagay hain... aayii Samjh... (total pain) GAY... Tumhein malum hay sub Ye Bolnay lagay..._

 _A Slap really Shuts DAYA Mouth, His Buddy Slapped Him Second Time in His Life but this time with the Complete Assurance of His Heart, Mind and Soul... FREDDIE coming back in Hurry after hearing Second Loud Voice as ABHIJEET Repeated the Same and this time He Grabbed DAYA Collar and tell Him in Complete Painful but Strong tone..._

 _ABHIJEET (complete Pain): Wo Sirf Bol rahy hain aur Tum Usy Sabit kr rahy ho..._

 _Without another word, glance and Look, He pushed DAYA this time hardly and Left the Bureau, FREDDIE who was behind DAYA instantly changed His place either Collided with ABHIJEET..._

 _ACP Sir, RAJAT, VIVEK and FREDDIE look at DAYA, Only a Look and this look have so many Words, Hurt, Pain, Tears and Most Importantly Losing Lovely Relations...!_

… _._

…To be continued…

...

So friends how was the first chapter…?...I'll come tomorrow with next chapter but hoping for your support….& do you know who is the writer of this Amazing story…..?...

Friends this chapter is of 5 marks….tou chaliye Review option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye….

Dear Readers, I am just expecting your support….ye chapter 5 marks ka hai aur iska last part bhi 5 marks ka hoga …means total 10 marks for each entry…..You readers are the Judges for this story contest so use your judgment powers…..l am waiting for your marks…

…

….

 **ROCKING DUO**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends….I am here with second or last chapter of story "Lesson"…..

Enjoy reading…..

…..

… **.*DUO STORY CONTEST*…**

… **.*(Non Investigative Stories)*….**

 **Entry 1—**

… **..**

 **Lesson...!**

 **Chapter - 2**

 _..._

… _._

 _ABHIJEET Completely Stopped talking with DAYA although from last Night He felt that DAYA Left side was starting to Swelling and He thought at Morning that by Any Means at Evening He will take DAYA to Dr. RAJEEV about This but before Evening everything comes to an End...!_

 _The Whole Relation starting the Process of Breakdown after DAYA Comments... Now Everyone understand What was the Reason of DAYA Weird attempt to Hit that BOY at Previous day and all easily Grasped that after that DAYA started to Behave Such Odd..._

 _This time ABHIJEET was on Silent Mode, He did not even Bother about DAYA, He was so Hurt that How's this Possible that DAYA think like that or Surrendered against this kind of Comment after Hearing it without any Encounter...!_

 _Here DAYA was at Residence after that as he was feeling that Now His Hand and Left side really Troubling Him either He can't Move it which was Scary for Him, He saw the Blood, Flesh as His Outer Skin starting to Rupture either after Applying Ointment, taking Painkillers and Tablets too...!_

 _DAYA knew He cant bear such Peak of pain Now, He hurt with that BOY words which Humilated Him internally and right now ABHIJEET Reaction, the Scare of any Weird comes from His part deep down in His Heart which raise with the passage of time, creating Difficulty in His Health condition...!_

 _ABHIJEET came inside found Residence in Dark so first Switch All Lights, He wanted to pack His bag to Leave the Residence in Few Hours... He changed His Cloths, puts His valet and Cell inside His Pocket, taken Out Plugs from Sockets of all Electronical Appliance and starting to Grabbing His Things...!_

 _DAYA heard His Voice, He came to His Room with so much Difficulty, either He felt He can't Stand or Walk Properly, He sat at ABHIJEET Door and say in Tears..._

 _DAYA (teary tone): ABHI... ABHI... Mujhy Buht dard ho raha hay ABHI... Mera hath hee nahi Uth raha..._

 _ABHIJEET (inside): GAYS kisi ki madad Nahi krtay..._

 _DAYA (painful tone): yaar, Mera Hath Phat... Khoon Nikl raha hay... ABHI..._

 _ABHIJEET Heart Pinch but He makes His Heart Strong so totally Ignore the Teary Voice with..._

 _ABHIJEET: kisi aur ko Bulao, jis ka hath lagana Tumhein Ye Feel nahi deta ho..._

 _DAYA: Main Phone nahi kr pa raha, Button nahi Press hota..._

 _ABHIJEET (tease): tou Ek GAY feel wala Shaks..._

 _DAYA (cutting in rash): ABHIII... yaar plz, Mujhy sach Buht Dard... Mujhy Dar lug..._

 _ABHIJEET Jerk His Head, Sometime He wanted to Kill His Own Heart who never ever favors Him when He wanted to take revenge from DAYA...!_

 _He opened the Door, found the Mess Condition of DAYA that Now Blood Dropping at His Doorway... DAYA look Up, trying to give His Right hand to Him... ABHIJEET in Stone Cold Tone..._

 _ABHIJEET: Khud Uttho... Main Tumhein hath tou kisi Qeemut pr nahi lagaon ga..._

 _DAYA hand Pulled Down, ABHIJEET picking Keys and moved out while DAYA by any means Standup, He hit with walls and Furniture's, Deliberately Screaming much just to Jerk His Brother but His Brother sat on Quillas Driving Wheel Steadily... after 5 minutes He said..._

 _ABHIJEET (rude): nauker nahi hun Tumhara, jaldi aana hay tou aao... warna Main apna Kaam karnay jaon..._

 _He got that DAYA Pretend Himself Much Weaker Intentinally so Walk too Slowly, After feeling the rash, He Speeds Up and Sat on Quillas, ABHIJEET just did Once favor for Him, Opened and Close Passenger Door for Him although after coming out from the Driving Seat..._

 _He rushed away, did not tied Seat Belt over DAYA so DAYA who was in Semi-Conscious state now hopping here and there, they reached at Hospital, ABHIJEET still not touched Him, call Staff who takes Him to TRAUMA WARD in an Emergency while ABHIJEET moved to Reception and ask about Dr. RAJEEV..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV on First call went to Emergency and then coming to ABHIJEET, He was looking really Tense, He grabbed ABHIJEET Arm and sat Him on Bench while He dragged a Chair and sit on it in front of ABHIJEET who comes in Fear phase that what happened...!_

 _Dr. RAJEEV: Tumhara Phone kahan hay.?_

 _ABHIJEET in Confusion taken out His Cell and give it to RAJEEV who placed it on Bench beside ABHIJEET, Clutched His Plam and say..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV: ABHIJEET aaram aur sukun say Meri Baat sunna, Haan... dekho Tumhein mazboot reh kr Meri Baat..._

 _ABHIJEET (interrupts, his palm wet with Sweat in few Second): DAYA..._

 _Dr. RAJEEVE: Usy Nervous Breakdown hua hay..._

 _ABHIJEET Stunned, either at One Moment, Dr. RAJEEV feels Some Weird as there was No Shutting found in His Eyelids so little Jerk Him... many Tears Fell on ABHIJEET lap by His Own... Dr. RAJEEV picking His Cell after leaving His Palm and searching ACP Sir Number, Call Him and told the Recent, after this He will do the same with RAHUL...!_

 _After that He just signals a Ward Boy to keep an Eye on This man and when ACP PRADYUMAN or Mr. RAHUL reported to Reception, Bring them here... He instantly went to Reception and tells the Nurse to contact Dr, RAZA immediately while He was engaged with Dr. ASHOKE who also was a Good Neurologist...!_

 _After half an Hour ACP PRADYUMAN and RAHUL reported to Reception from where the Ward Boy took Both towards ABHIJEET, Tears rolled Over over His Cheeks, He was Obviously Not here... He talked to His LORD and Requested to Back His Bhai to Him..._

 _ACP and RAHUL quietly sat beside Him and without Interrupting between His Silent Prayers, starting their Own too to Add their Prayers and Emotions...!_

 _After almost 3 Hours, Someone placed hand on His Shoulder, He opened His Tears Filled Eyes in Jerk and saw ACP Sir with Teary Smiles, He did not know but He Standup and Hugs ACP Sir, ACP Sir really Relaxes Him through His Supportive Pats...!_

 _After 15 minutes, Dr. RAJEEV introduced Dr, RAZA with all and now all as ACP Sir, ABHIJEET, RAHUL, Dr. RAJEEV, Dr. ASHOKE and Dr. RAZA briefed them all about DAYA Current Health situation as..._

 _Dr. RAZA: Surgery nahi karni Pari, Un kay Brain kay Blood Vessel mein Clot ban raha tha, Usy forun Release kr diya,, Shuker hay Koi Internal ya External Damage nahi hua..._

 _Dr. ASHOKE: kyunkay DAYA properly Medicine lay raha hay tou Situation Under Control hee rahi..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV especially Introduce ABHIJEET with Dr. RAZA with the Smiley way just to Relax Him as..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV: Dr. RAZA, ye ABHIJEET hay, Patient Ka Bhai..._

 _ABHIJEET (cutting): Bhai Nahi, sirf Dost... (to Dr. RAZA) Sir main Us ka Dost hun..._

 _RAHUL, Dr. RAJEEV and Dr. ASHOKE all in a Shell Shock mode as whenever they tease Both of them, they always Corrected all that they are Brothers, ACP Sir really Pressed ABHIJEET Palm which is still on His hand... All look at each but Quiet... Dr. RAZA feeling the Tinge but Ignored and say..._

 _Dr. RAZA: dekhyey Physically tou Hum shayed Un ko Behtar Tretment day sakein, magar Mentally ya Emotionally, in Do jaghun pr Family aur Friends ka Attitude buht Count hota hay... Patient kay ander Umeed jagany say lay kr Zindagi mein aagy barhnay, Mushkilun ka Himmat say Muqabla karnay, sub mein Rishtun ka Buht Bara Hissa hota hay..._

 _Rishtay banayey bhi jatay hain, Nibhayey bhi... Sanwaray bhi jaatay hain aur Bigaray bhi... Daraar bhi aatii hay... magar haan Rishtun mein Fasla Nhai aana chayey... jahan Fasla aa jata hay... Rishtun ki Dor Dheeli honay lagti hay aur kabhi kabhi ye itni Dheeli ho jati hay kay Kub hath say Phisal kr Nikl jati hay... malum hee nahi hota... Jub Dusra Khenchta hay tou Sirf Sira hee hath aata hay..._

 _Nerves pr Pressure ki Wajah Buht Saari hoti hain, Kaam ka Burden, aagy barhnay ka Junun, kisi cheez ko Hasil karny ki Justuju... Magar Rishtun ka Tootna ya Dur hona sub say Ihem wajah hay... Humaray Jism mein Brain ka Left Side Emotions ko Control krta hay... Aap kay Bhai... (changed) matlab Dost ka yehi Hissa mutasir ho raha hay tou kuch na kuch Rishtun say Related hay... isy Solve kijyey... waqt pr agar Ilaj kr liya jayey chayey Beemaari ka ho ya Dukh ka... wo Aadmi ko Bacha hee leta hay...!_

 _After this Lecture which He deliberately gave after coming out from TRAUMA Ward on Dr. RAJEEV Insists, He moved out... after His Exit, Dr. ASHOKE asked in Hurry..._

 _Dr. ASHOKE: ABHIJEET, abhi kya hua tha.? last time jub DAYA say Main mila tha tou Us nay Mujhy Khush ho kr bataya tha kay RAJEEV nay Us ki Dose Kum kr di hain... tou Ab.?_

 _Dr. RAJEEV: haan ABHIJEET, VYAN say aany kay baad tou Buht Acha Asar para tha Us kay Systems pr... pr abhi jis tarah Us kay System ek Dum Collapse huay..._

 _RAHUL: aur Mujhy tou sirf ye batao kay Tum nay aisa kyun kaha kay DAYA Tumhara Dost hay, Bhai nahi..._

 _ABHIJEET (low but strong tone): kyunkay yehi Sach hay RAHUL... chahyey Main is Dunya kay saamny kuch bhi kr lun... yehi Sachai hay... (after a minute) Mera Us say koi Rishta Nahi... Dil kay Rishtay ko bhi Dunya Us waqt maanti hay jub wo kisi Bandhan ki shakal Ikhtiar krta hay aur yaar Jo sach hay... wo sach tou hay na... Hum kub tak Dunya say ya shayed Khud say Jhoot boltay rahein gay... Tum khud batao AMAN Beemaar hota hay, Tum Us ki marham patti karo, Us ka Khayal karo... koi kuch nahi kahay ga... kyunkay wo Tumhara Bhai hay... agar Tum ye nahi karo gay tou Sub Log kahein gay kay Kesa Bhai hay... magar main agar DAYA kay sath ye Sub karun tou sub kuch aur Sochein gay, shayed wo Soch Meri ya Tumhari nahi... magar yaqeenun kuch Logun ki hogi... aur yaar sach kahun tou kahein na kahein Un saaray Logun ko Humaray Rawayey, bartao mein yaqeenun kuch na kuch tou aisa laga hoga jo Un ko ye Feel hua kay ye Dosti ka Relation (painful smile) GAY Relation mein Convert ho raha hay..._

 _All Three Mouths are Open in Shock either ACP Sir really Pity after Hearing all, He knew His Sharp Shine losing His Brightness..._

 _RAHUL (angry): kis nay kaha ye..?_

 _ABHIJEET: Usi larkay nay RAHUL... (after some seconds) aur yaar Tum kya samjhtay ho pehli baar kisi nay ye kaha... (Hurt Tone) Zaruri nahi Soch ko lafzun ki Shakel Dii jayey... kuch Log tou ye bhi kehtay hain kay Hum Aik sath kyun rehtay hain... ab batao, Zindagi ka ek lamba Arsa Akelay guzar kr agar aaj Hum Kuch Rishtay hasil kr kay Usy Apni Khushi kay sath jeetay hain tou Kya Ghalat... pr... khud socho Tum ho, DAYA hay, kitna Arsa Hostel Life jii, Police Academy ki Life... ek Room mein 4 larkun kay Bed hotay hain, kisi ka koi Cousin ya Bhai aa jata tou usy bhi wahein kahein Bistar bicha kr Ghusa letay ka kahan bechara Hotel ka kiraya deta phiray ga... kya socha kay ye saaray Relations GAY factor ko Show karwatay hain... haan... (in strong painful tone) khair yaar, kuch ho na ho, Main ab is Rishtay kay beech kuch Duri laana chata hun... kahein Kuch Ghalat ho raha hay... shayed main Nahi samjh pa raha ya Tum ya DAYA... magar jahan say Aur Log dekh rahy hain, Shayed Unhein Wo Dikh raha ho... aur yaar koi Dushmani thori hay Humari Dunya say jo bina baat kay wo Ilzaam rakkhein... yaqeenun kuch na kuch tou Feel kiya hoga Unhun nay..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV: tou kya Tum DAYA ko Chor..?_

 _ABHIJEET: nahi, Main Ghar Nahi chorun ga... itnay aarsay Sath reh kr phir say Akelay Zindagi Shroo karna buht Mushkil hay... kum Az Kum ek Ihsaas sath rehta hy... Khali Ghar aao aur jub apni hee aawaz Bazgasht (echo/rebounce) ban kr wapis aayey tou buht takleef hooti hay... Main Main is Relation..._

 _RAHUL (cutting in rash): koi Zarurat nahi hay aisa karnay..._

 _ABHIJEET: Zarurat hay RAHUL... buht zarurat hay... kya Tum nay socha tha kay kabhi Zindagi mein Tum Suno gay kay (with tears) DAYA ko Nervous Breakdown hou hay... kabhi khayal aaya tha kay Us ka (wiping tears) Dil 60 Seconds kay liyey Dharakna Bhool bhi sakta hy... kabhi Ghuman tha kay Us ka Left side is tarah baar baar Swell ho sakta ga... nahi RAHUL .. (all Three have Tears, while RAHUL quietly Crying) (ABHIJEET added) Humari Life aur Job mein bus ek Cheez hoti hay Zindagi ya Maut, balkay Humari kya hr Insaan ki... magar haan Yun toot toot kr Usy Dekhna Meray bus mein nahi... Tum socho aaj ek Soch jis nay lafzun ki Shakal lay lii nay Usy yahan la phainka hay... kal agar Sub ki Sochein Lafz ban jayein tou... Kya Karo gay... Kya Usy aur Usy choro kya Tum, Main ya koi bhi Survive kr paayey ga... Nahi RAHUL..._

 _Is Rishtay ko ek Line ki zarurat hay, jahan Dosti aur GAY mein Farq kiya ja saky... Kuch pal ko shayed Main Khud Bhool gaya tha kay ye Sochein jub Lafz ban jayein gi tou Kitni Chout lagaein gay... baar baar Kisi (referring to DAYA) Achy Dil ko Takleef dena aur Bina Us kay Qasoor kay sirf Ghalati nahi RAHUL... Gunah hay...!_

 _He went to Other side, entered inside Wash Room, He had so many Tears, He sat on Floor and Bursts Out, after few Minutes He manages and after washing the Reminace Come to Same Bench still seeing all with same Attempt which He did to Vanish That pain by Washing their faces... ABHIJEET after sitting asked to Dr. RAJEEV..._

 _ABHIJEET: Main Mil sakta hun Us say.?_

 _Dr. RAJEEV (after a minute): Mera khayal hay Abhi Nahi milo, Wo Khud Tumhein Bulayey tou Acha hay..._

 _Dr. ASHOKE: aur haan, ye baat Humaray ilawa bahar na jayey kay usy Nervous Breakdown hua tha... Theek..._

 _ACP: Main Milun kya Us say...?_

 _Dr. RAJEEV: Sir Mera khayal hay filhal Main aur ASHOKE dekhtay hain aur Aap logun ko main Time pr Ghusatay hain... Theek..._

 _ABHIJEET: aisa karnay say us kay Nerve pe tou Stress nahi paray ga..._

 _Dr. ASHOKE and Dr. RAJEEV look at each One and after Glancing, Change the Idea as..._

 _Dr. ASHOKE: I think Sir, aap us say milein pr thori Der baad aur Tum (point to ABHIJEET) Usy zara pareshan honay do... Theek..._

 _ABHIJEET moved Head in Yes, Both Doctors Moved away while ACP Sir got a Call so move aside to Pick it... RAHUL just Hugs ABHIJEET... He was Crying loudly either ACP look at Him... He said..._

 _RAHUL (cry tone): Main tou samjha tha kay DAYA ki Zindagi mein Tumhari shakel mein AMAN aa gaya hay..._

 _ABHIJEET (cracking tone): Tum nay Ghalat samjha tha RAHUL..._

 _DAYA opened His Eyes and found Dr. RAJEEV and Dr. ASHOKE with a Staff, Dr. ASHOKE checked the Medicine Board while RAJEEV checked the IVR and sudden this, when RAJEEV clutched DAYA Arm, He tried to back and in that Process a Big Scream comes Out from His Mouth with RAJEEV Voice..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV: kya kr rahy ho DAYA, Hath mut Hilao zyada..._

 _DAYA: ahhh.. Haan... (looking around with) ABHI... ABHI..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV: haan abhi SHAAM hay... Kyun... Tum kya kisi aur ABHI Ka intaizaar kr rahy ho..._

 _DAYA (angry tone): Nahi..._

 _RAJEEV: Hum nay CID Bureau Call kr dii thi, Bill Kay Liye..._

 _DAYA Shocked as He knew CID did not give the Amount and it's Shocking that ABHIJEET left Him here ALONE... A little Scare raise in Deep down in His Heart that either if He Died, ABHI was not near to Him, so many Tears struck in His Throat but He managed as..._

 _DAYA: pr CID, thori Bill day gi... Meray tou Hath Ka Gosht Phat gaya tha na... magar (trying to Seat but ASHOKE placed His Palm on His Chest, DAYA with Hard hand displaced it and added) Meri Kamar mein Buht Dard hay..._

 _Dr. ASHOKE (pulling his palm with): haan Tum Uttho Nahi..._

 _DAYA (again to door): ABHI... Nahi..._

 _RAJEEV: Arry ASHOKE keh raha hay na kay abhi Nahi utho... Kyun ABHIJEET ko Bulana hay kya..._

 _DAYA: Nahi, kyun...?_

 _RAJEEV (shook shoulder with): Mujhy kya Malum... Tumhein pata hoga kyun bulana hay ABHIJEET ko..._

 _ACP Sir entered, DAYA trying to Seat and this time RAJEEV and ASHOKE Both Stopped Him, DAYA Rash after feeling their Touch... ACP Scream..._

 _ACP (shout): DAYA, latey raho... Mana kr rahy hain na Doctors..._

 _DAYA silently laid either His eyes still Searching ABHIJEET but all the Time come back with some Salty Waters which He tried to Wipe without anyone Notice either all Notice it and feeling Sad too..._

 _DAYA: Sir, wo Main aap logun ko Bill kay Paisay day dun ga... In logun ko malum Nahi tha kay CID Bill Nahi day gi..._

 _ACP (smiles): acha Pehlay Achy tou ho jao..._

 _DAYA (ask): Sir, (ACP Sir stand beside His bed, DAYA whisper with Tears) Aap ko tou Aisa Nahi lagta na Humara Rishta..._

 _ACP rubs His Hand on His Forehead, Creasing on His Hairs with an Assurance Smile..._

 _ACP: Nahi DAYA, aisa kuch mut socho... Kuch cheezein Soch aur Juzbun say buht oonchi hoti hain..._

 _DAYA (tears felling from His eyes): Sir, ABHIJEET Nahi aaya..._

 _ACP (whisper): Tum nay bulaya...?_

 _DAYA tried but so many Tears Shuts His Throat, Both Doctor signaled ACP to windup the Session..._

 _ACP: Wo Tum say Gussa hay na...?_

 _DAYA (innocent tone): Main bhi Us say Buht Gussa hun, Us nay Mujhy Maara tha na, Do Do Thapper..._

 _ACP (corrected with Smile): Do Do Thapper Nahi, sirf Do Thapper..._

 _DAYA Embarrass and ACP Relaxing Him by Saying as it's Difficult for Him to See DAYA like this so He includes a Ray of Hope as..._

 _ACP: wo yahen hay, Tumharay Sath... haan Tumharay Pass aany kay liyey Usy Waqt do... apna Khayal rakkho DAYA... Theek..._

 _DAYA moved Head in Yes and ACP Left, here Dr. RAJEEV sat while Dr. ASHOKE left the Room... Dr. RAJEEV suggested to DAYA..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV: So jao DAYA..._

 _DAYA (irritate): haan haan..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV: arry Aankhen tou Band karo..._

 _DAYA whose Eyes still on Room Door, little Frustrated so said in Rash..._

 _DAYA (rash tone): Main aisay hee Sota hun..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV (hiding laugh): Aankh Khool kr..._

 _DAYA (frustrated): haan..._

 _Dr. RAJEEV (to staff): MANOJ Bhagg kr Ja kr Meray cabin say Meray Googles lay aao, DAYA ki Aankhun mein laga dety hain, kum az kum Humein tou lagay ga na kay Wo So raha hy..._

 _MANOJ smiles, DAYA look at Door and during this His eyes closing due to Medicine and He went to Sleep either Someone entered in His Room, His Mind told Him to Relax and He was going to Sleep that His Buddy comes to Him...!_

 _DAYA waited a lot either in these 2 days, RAHUL comes to Meet Him Next Morning, peeped and asked..._

 _RAHUL: Suna hay yahan Koi Bemaar hay..._

 _DAYA hit Magazine, RAHUL caught it and entered, still DAYA searching Someone else and Expected too and in this little Waiting Excitement DAYA Seating Forward and as a Result Scream Loudly as His Whole Body Jerks Badly... RAHUL rushed and trying to Grab, Staff starting Giving Treatment as well calling Dr. RAJEEV and Dr. ASHOKE through Phone... The Beat started Fast... RAJEEV entered IVR after coming inside... it's Difficult to Retrieve back Him to Normal as it takes another 24 Hours, After ASHOKE entry, RAJEEV evacuated the Room and gives the Immediate Treatment to Him...!_

After 24 hours, Both Doctors allowed them to meet Him again and this time ABHIJEET did not do anything Wrong... He met Him quite Relaxed Mode as now Doctors told that its Necessary for DAYA Health but after meeting with ABHIJEET, DAYA all happiness and Excitement Boils Up...!

 _DAYA felt that ABHIJEET avoiding to Touch Him either He did not Once sit beside Him or on His Bed, giving Him anything if DAYA focus His Attention to Himself about saying or asking anything... ABHIJEET in Rude tone..._

 _ABHIJEET (rude): bina hath lagayey bhi baat ho sakti hay..._

 _if DAYA demanding anything, any Food, Newspaper, IPAD, Cell... He engaged Staff or RAHUL for this after saying DAYA as..._

ABHIJEET (rough tone): DAYA ko tou Bahana chahyey Mujhy Hath lagany ka...

 _DAYA Quiet, His Body little jerked but He managed, at Night he pressed his Left Arm with a Slow pain of Ahhh...!_

 _When DAYA tried to Touch him deliberately aur grab His palm, Wrist to tried to Hugs Him, always got a Painful reply from ABHIJEET as..._

 _ABHIJEET: ye GAY touch na... ufff... Kitna Odd lagta hay... Chony say..._

 _DAYA after hearing this starting Coughing, He felt that He needs Fresh Air, His Sinus was Choacking... ABHIJEET just Look at him even did not bother to Offer him Glass of water or showed any Tension...!_

DAYA Hurts but Obviously He knew that He hurt ABHIJEET a lot by His Attitude and Now it's His Right to Show and tell DAYA that at what amount Hurt He gave to His Buddy...!

 _Tonight when ABHIJEET was about to Leave, He asked ABHIJEET after feeling Extreme Hurt with ABHIJEET Lines, Tone and Toughness from More than 48 Hours..._

 _DAYA (low tone): Meri Saza Kub Khatam hogi ABHI..._

 _ABHIJEET (turn, look at Him and in Strong and Extreme Rude tone): Kabhi Nahi..._

DAYA really Hurts with all these Words but He knew the Man who told All this to Him bears how much of Pain after hearing it from DAYA' s mouth... DAYA's Eyes Reacted and His all Colors Dissolved in the Water which Salt Erased the Shades of Every Emotions from them... His face Scattered and so many Straight Lines the Monitor recorded completely Missed by anyone... ABHIJEET did not Look back to Him...!

 _Next day, Dr. RAZA called ACP Sir, ABHIJEET, RAHUL, Dr. RAJEEV and Dr. ASHOKE at Dr. RAJEEV cabin as He was in a Visiting Faculty there... All comes little Tense on this Unexpected Call either Dr. RAJEEV too... All went after settling, Dr. RAZA initiated..._

 _Dr. RAZA (to ABHIJEET): I think Tum nay Us Roz Mujh say kaha tha kay Patient Tumhara Dost hay..._

 _ABHIJEET Moving His Head in Yes while all Others looking at each one in Confusion... Dr. RAZA in Rash Tone..._

 _Dr. RAZA (rash): kya Tumhein yaqeen hay... Haan.. Ye Dekho (place some reports on table) Dekho Dekho... phir say Us ki Brain Vessel mein Clot ban raha hy... Maarna hay tou aik hee baar Maar do na... Kyun Becharay ko Qistun mein Maut day rahy ho aur (to RAJEEV) RAJEEV Tumhein kya hua hay, haan, IVR asar Nahi kr rahi... Dose barhao... dekh rahy ho na CT, agar Ye Clot Barh gaya tou, pata hay na kya hoga... (to ASHOKE) ASHOKE Surgery Kay liyey tayyar raho... Jis Taizi say Clot Develop hua hay, Mujhy kuch Achi Umeed Nahi hay... (to ABHIJEET) aur Tumhein Main nay Kaha tha na kay Rishtun mein Faslun ko Samaitna seekho, Tum Usy barhayey Ja rahy ho... Jitni baar bhi Tum Us Kay pass Visit kar kay Bahar aayey ho, Us ki Angiograph ki Report mein Spaces aayey hain, Beat Slow Down hui hay, Us Kay Neurons ki movement Kum hui hay... (harsh tone) Theek hay Dost bhi mut samjho...pr Insan tou samjho Usy... (to ASHOKE) ASHOKE OT prepare rakkho, Staff ko bhi Alert rakkho, kisi bhi waqt DAYA kay sath koi Emergency ho sakti hay... Tum yahin rukna (to all) Aap log Ja sakty hain._

 _All moved out either Dr. RAJEEV also looking in Tense as Neurology is not His Specialization so DAYA case was directly consulted by Dr. ASHOKE and He on regular basis in contact with Dr. RAZA so after seeing a Major Drifting in DAYA reports, He called Dr. RAZA on Urgent base..!_

 _ABHIJEET Suggested RAHUL to talk to DAYA... He looked at ACP and tell RAHUL about His Plan as..._

 _ABHIJEET: RAHUL, Tum Us say aisay hee poocho kay kya Us ki Mujh say yani ABHIJEET say koi larai hui hay... kya Hum Dono kay Beech Koi Jhagra chal raha hay... Usy bilkul Mut ye Ihsaas honay dena kay Tum kuch jaantay ho... Theek... Main bahar rahun ga... (grab His hand) Plz Yaar..._

 _RAHUL Nodded, ACP Wished Him and left the Hospital, RAHUL entered inside DAYA Room while ABHIJEET Outside of His Room... RAHUL stand beside His Bed... Talking Some casual and suddenly ask..._

 _RAHUL: DAYA, Tumhari ABHIJEET say koi larai hui hay... haan... Buht Ukhra hua lug raha hay ABHIJEET... Koi Jhagra ya..._

 _DAYA (grabs His palm and saying in Tears): haan RAHUL, wo Tujhy yaad hay na wo Larka jo wahan Ice Cream Parlor..._

 _RAHUL (interrupts): haan wo MPA SHUKLA ka Beta na jo bari bari baatein..._

 _DAYA (teary Tone): haan Us nay Bola kay Main aur ABHI na... (crying) GAY jesa Relation rakhtay hain... Nahi na RAHUL (RAHUL moved Head in No, either He also Hurt so Tears comes on His eyes too) (DAYA adds in Most painful tone) Mujhy Buht Gussa carha, Main nay Usy Buht maara, Phir Mujhy Buht Buht Dukh hua, Mujhy laga main Ganda ho gaya hun... ek dum Filthy sa... (ABHIJEET placed hand on his Mouth to Stop His Loud Cry, He sat on his Knees on Floor) (RAHUL pressed DAYA palm in Pain) (DAYA still) tou main nay na Tumhein aur ABHI ko Apnay Touch aur Us Feel say bachanay kay liyey Tumharay Muhabbat Bharay Touch ko Jhatak diya... ABHI nay Mujhy maara jub Main nay Bola... pr kal jub Us nay Bola wo Mujhy Kabhi Hath nahi lagayey ga... Mujhy Buht Darr laga... kya ABHI Meri Laash ko bhi nahi hath lagayey ga... nahi na yaar... Aisa..._

 _RAHUL (with Crying): DAYA Tu kesi Baatein..._

 _DAYA (totally Involve): Nahi Us nay Mujhy Khud Bola hay... Main ABHI ko Buht Achy say jaanta hun... Wo Mujhy Kabhi Nahi Chuay ga... kabhi Galy nahi lagayey ga... Wo hamesha Apny faislun mein mazboot raha hay, sabit Qadam... Ek Baar jo Faisla kr lay... kabhi nahi hatta Us say... Us nay Mujhy kaha Meri Saza kabhi Khatam nahi hogi... matlab wo Mujhy kabhi hath nahi lagayey ga... Meray marnay kay baad bhi nahi... Phir Meri Chita ko Agni kaun day ga yaar..._

 _RAHUL: DAYAaa... Tu Kyun..._

 _DAYA: Yaar tu Us say bol na Meri saza Khatam kr day... tu ACP Sir say bol, TAREEKA say... ya kisi say bhi... MISHA say ya bus Tu bol na yaar... Plz... Wo jo kahy ga Main karun ga... wo bhaly Mujhy Jitna chayey maar lay... Wo bolay ga na tou main Ghar bhi chor dun ga... sach... kahein aur shift ho jaon ga... pr tu bol yaar.. wo Meri saza Khatam kr day... Meri Laash aisi pari rahy gi... main is takleef kay sath nahi marna..._

 _Now it's Impossible for ABHIJEET, He rushed inside and trying to Wrap DAYA either DAYA was gone far away before feeling that Secure and Loving shell...!_

 _Nobody knows but that Night was the Miracle for Both Life's... Both did not say anything to each one but the Silence reloves around them Tell Both their Views to Each One... How Many times DAYA Eyes opened in Semi- Concious mode, He feels the Grip of His Buddy Hands... his hairs and forehead feels the Healing Fingers which Sooths Him a lot...!_

 _Dr. RAZA who was waiting for Any bad Shocked to See the Reshaping of that bad, He found Everyday a Good news about DAYA after getting His Reports...!_

 _Dr. RAJEEV and Dr. ASHOKE Shocked but getting and seeing DAYA better day by day Relaxed them...!_

 _RAHUL really Happy after that Night, He can't believe that Strenght and Decision sometimes Vanish like a Remenance with the Teary Weaves of Life...!_

 _ACP Sir Bounce back on His Strong Phase after getting his Both Deary Boys who was like His Son Together with Each one...!_

 _ABHIJEET who always wanted to Sketch a Line between DAYA and HIMSELF just to Differentiate that Relation between the Border line of Buddy and GAY completely Forgets everything, He just remembers RAHUL Comment when He says Him at hospital..._

 _ **RAHUL (cry tone): Main tou samjha tha kay DAYA ki Zindagi mein Tumhari shakel mein AMAN aa gaya hay...**_

 _Today He accepts either Anyone believe or Not but He is AMAN for DAYA in His life, what World feel for them atleast their Hearts, Minds and Souls are Clear and Clean like their Forever Friendship...!_

The End.

…..

Tou friends , aapko kaise lagi ye story…?..

Readers , jinhone last chap mei marks nahi diye hai , unhe story ko 10 mei se marks dene hai aur jin Readers ne first chapter par marks diye hai …..vo second chapter ko bhi 5 mei se marks dege…

Each entry of Non Investigative Stories is of 10 marks….Now its up to you , ki aap chapter wise marks dege ya on complete story...

Actually some stories are little lengthy that's why I divided in two parts...

Tou chaliye review option par click kijiye aur Story ko marks dijiye….

I'll come soon with next entry….keep smiling.

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends…..so friends what's the plan for today…..ary mera matlab , today is Sunday na….tou kuch special plan tou hoga….right… ..ok friends , so let's start this Sunday with a Duo story….good idea na..

Pahle kuch baate ho jaye….

Guest—hello dear friend…I read your review & I really respect your views…dear old time tou hamesha se hi Gold jaisa raha hai….lekin aaj bhi bahut acchi achhi Duo stories aati hai FF par …. Writers hamesha kuch na kuch new try karte rahte hai , zarrorat hai tou bass unhe support karne ki…dear friend agar hum readers ke pass bhi koi innovative idea ho, plot ho tou hame writers se share karna chahye…..hum readers aur writers milkar hi FF par uss Golden time ko vapas la sakte hai…..Readers hi tou writers ki power hoti hai , issliye readers ko bhi , writers se apne views share karne chahye…hum sab agar milkar effort karege tou FF par Duo ka golden time phir se vapas aa sakta hai…dear accha laga ki , aaj bhi aap jaise Duo readers hai , jo Duo stories ko aur bhi best banana chahate hai….Thanku so much for sharing your views my Friend…hope aapko , mujhe , hum sabko aur bhi acchi-acchi Duo stories read karne ko mile….dear Guest agar aapke paas koi bhi new aur innovative plot ho tou please share with Duo writers or with me….I am not a writer but I'll try to deliver your plot at right place….once again Thanku dear Guest..

Harshhoney—hello dear….aap hamesha mujhe Thanks bolte ho dear friend ….tou socha , aaj apne iss pyare friend se baat kar li jaye…..dear aap jaise Duo fans hi tou writers ko likhne ke liye motivate karte hai…aur dear maine kuch nahi kiya….ye tou hamare pyare Duo writers hai , jinhone iss Duo Contest mei part kiya aur aur aap sab jaise pyare duo readers , jo iss contest ko support kar rahe hai….aap sab ke karan hi ye Contest possible ho paya hai….aur dear Hamara main motive tou , hamare Duo ko ek baar phir se FF ka star banana hai…right..tou ab se no Thanks….hum sab tou friends hai na….bass sath milkar koshish karte rahege hamare Duo ki friendship aur brotherhood ke liye….right….keep smiling dear & stay blessed…

Ok Friends, now time to move towards our IInd entry…

Enjoy reading….

… **..*DUO CONTEST*….**

… **.* Non Investigative Stories** *…..

 **Entry – 2**

 _ **ENTITY VS IDENTITY…!**_

SUMMARY : _When Ashes of Entity burns an Identity comes in universe…!_

 _NOTE : This story does not follow FW track ._

 _ **~ ~ CHAPTER 1 ~ ~**_

 _A pair of scared feet stepped inside . Some boys turned their necks and scan the new comer from head to toe, nervous the later . A boy with good height and shining eyes curls his lip ( teasingly ) Are you a new comer ?_

 _Figure ( engulfing the scare ) Tilted his neck in yes…._

 _Boy ( with a wink ) But there is no vacancy for new comer…._

 _The group of 4-5 boys start laughing like anything seeing the red and pale face of the later ._

 _Figure ( more scared ) But, I have a I'D card ( pointing towards the card, hanging in his neck )_

 _Boy ( trying to act shockingly ) OH,I see…! ( snatch the card from the later neck and tore it into pieces ) Now you don't have any card ( smirk and shrugged his shoulders )_

 _The big expressive eyes of the later filled with water . He look at the boy with such watery innocence that boy felts pinches in his heart ._

 _Boy ( softly ) Don't cry baby, it's just a prank ( forwarding the later I'd card ) Take it ( hit the later head ) I did not tear it, They were just pieces of paper . If you use brain just a little, you can able to figure out between paper and I'D card . An embraced grin appears on the later face ._

 _Boy ( forwarding his hand ) Hi,I am Abhijeet ( bowed a little ) The second in command of the Class III-B_

 _Figure shakes hand with Abhijeet ( Hesitantly ) I am Daya_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( tears are swimming in his eyes ) Why you destroyed my drawing ?_

 _2_ _nd_ _Voice ( hiding his smile ) We are friends ( pause ) Right…._

 _1_ _st_ _Voice ( weeping ) Tilted his head in yes ( sobbing, zoon…zoon ) Right…_

 _2_ _ND_ _Voice ( mischievously ) So why did you complete your drawing, when I am not done with it ?_

 _Later opens his mouth in full awe . 2_ _ND_ _Voice pauses ( pat on his own head ) Bozo, Shut your mouth..! ( dramatically ) What teacher teach us yesterday ?_

 _1_ _ST_ _Voice ( repeats teacher's word ) Friend in need is a friend in deed_

 _2_ _nd_ _Voice buddhu phir mere sy pehle kun ki drawing complete ( his eyes are glowing with naughtiness )_

 _1_ _st_ _Voice ( innocently ) Phir ab main kaa kalun Abhi_

 _Abhijeet ( mischievously ) Hmmm ( did acting of thinking ) He speaks wisely : " you should help me in completing my drawing like a good friend "( wink )_

 _2_ _nd_ _Voice ( grins badly ) Okay..!_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice : Maam…! Why don't you promote Abhijeet in next class ? ( briefing ) You know he is talented ( calmly ) and it is the best solution ( explaining ) It makes Abhijeet busy as well as it creates distances between them ( evilly ) You know distances tore the relations ( voice eyes are shining with lust )_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Figure continuously tugging the others shirt . The other entity in full busy mode completely indulge himself in completing his journal . At the 4 time tug, He ( irritated) What happened ?_

 _Figure ( ponting towards the tree ) Abhi….There is an injured bird dangling in the branches_

 _Abhijeet ( with irritation ) So_

 _Daya ( cutely ) Please let we help her_

 _Abhijeet ( irritated ) I am not interested_

 _Daya ( puppy eyes ) Please_

 _Abhijeet ( sighed ) fine_

 _Daya ( excitedly ) Abhi….You climb up the tree and I will give you my support morally and physically ( wink )_

 _Abhijeet ( angrily ) gritted his teeth ( murmurs ) I, already knew this small elf_

 _Abhijeet after standing on Daya's shoulder, gripped the tree and tries to climb up slowly as the nest of bird is at good height . Daya from downwards ( continuously shouting ) Yes Abhi,you can do it…Come On..! After reaching the nest level ( softly ) He takes the small injured bird in his hand embrace, who is chirping his sweet songs followed by Daya's (enthusiastic voice ) Yayyyyy…!_

 _Suddenly crack voice divert their attention and the branch which Abhijeet is holding is hurtle and They both are on ground with Abhijeet on top of Daya . He hurriedly stands up ( sacredly ) Abhi…Sparrow . Abhijeet try to find that bird in sky but shocked seeing the frozen eyes of his friend . He too looks in the direction in which Daya is looking and feel pangs in his heart…The scattered blood….and the small died pakhshi….The sight is too horror that it can haunt any innocent heart…!_

 _With loud thud voices school management staff also gathered there and gives a trails of scold either taking Daya inside who is still looking in trauma ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He enters inside the home and a teasing voice welcomes him " You know, My Son; Today is a Big day for me "_

 _Abhijeet ( with sorry in his eyes ) Looks at his father, not meeting his gaze with him ._

 _Abhijeet's Dad ( teasingly ) Wow….! Another shock in the same day ( shockingly ) My son who talks with everyone eye to eye are not even facing his father today ( taunt ) Great going My Son…!_

 _Abhijeet ( low tone ) Dad ( pause ) We are just helping the bird ( stops )_

 _Abhijeet's Dad : ( glaring his Son ) We ? You mean ( pause ) You and Daya_

 _Abhijeet ( sacredly ) tilted hid head in yes_

 _Abhijeet's Dad ( rashly ) How many times I told you my son keep him at an arm's length_

 _Abhijeet ( protest ) Dad he is my best friend_

 _Abhijeet's Dad : Oh…! What a bullshit ( rashly ) Your friends does not give you grades( softly ) They just waste your time and makes you ashamed in front of everyone like today ( puts his hand on his Son's shoulder ) My Son you are in a race and I want you to win this race ( determined tone )_

 _Abhijeet ( sighed ) Dad I always makes you proud_

 _Abhijeet's Dad ( rashly ) But today you make me ashamed in front of your principle ( sad tone ) Your principle who always praises about My Son, are complaining about you today ( rashly ) according to your teachers your progress is degrading day by day ( fiercely ) you starts bunking class ( questioning ) Not you..?_

 _Abhijeet ( low tone ) Yes I am ( head down )_

 _Abhijeet's Dad ( coldly ) Go to your room and packed your necessary things ( pause ) Tonight, You are going Alaska for your studies ( calmly )_

 _Abhijeet opens his mouth to protest but cut with_

 _Abhijeet's Dad ( in adamant tone ) I don't want any arguments My Son ( lovingly ) Arnav will receive you at Alaska ( humbly ) You have a good bonding with him_

 _Abhijeet succumbed ( low tone ) Hmmm_

 _Abhijeet's Dad : now go ( He orders softly )_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is sitting on his seat with misty eyes trying to focus his mind at some other points . But his heart is longing with pain .To study at Alaska is his one of most awaiting dream but such faceting of his dreams, He never thought even in the far corner of his mind . He leans back against his seat and closes his eyes ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He looks at plane which is going at higher altitude ( whispers ) Dad is Sorry, My Son, for being rude ( rubs the corner of his eyes ) Dad will miss you, be back soon….!_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( with all colors of joy ) Wow…! ( exclaims ) paints ( his eyes are shining with utmost charm )_

 _2_ _nd_ _Voice ( shockingly ) seeing colors, Why are you this much happy ?_

 _1_ _st_ _Voice ( in desolate tone ) I love colors Abhi ( with a hollow in eyes ) spreads his hand on paint box ( cracked whisper ) I never anticipate any opportunity to play with them_

 _2_ _nd_ _Voice becomes bewildered after feeling the hollow in his friend's voice_

 _1_ _st_ _Voice ( with crimson red grin ) takes some paint in his hand ( naughtily ) Abhi see that ( pointing towards opposite direction )_

 _Abhijeet looks towards the pointed direction . Daya naughtily rubs all the color on Abhi's nose( laughs merrily ) Due to shock Abhijeet's mouth opens a bit ( he pat on his own head ) Bozo, aj holi ni hai . It has 2 months to come . Daya ( shrugs his shoulders ) So what ( sadly ) I never played Holi (smiles again ) So I enjoyed like this ( laughing like anything ) Abhi your nose, Haaahaaahaaa…!_

 _Abhijeet ( curiously ) Why you never played holi ?_

 _Daya ( sacredly ) Promise me ( forwards his hand ) You never leaves me after listening this_

 _Abhijeet ( smilingy ) Holds the forwarded hand of his best friend ( whispers ) Promise…!_

 _Daya ( innocently ) I don't have my parents_

 _Abhijeet ( more curious ) why….?_

 _Daya ( with innocence speaks ) People says " main paap hon na " so my parents left me in a ( cracked tone ) garbage ( asking ) Abhi ( innocently ) What is Paap ? I asked the same question to my orphanage teacher ( sadly ) But they never answered_

 _Abhijeet ( lost tone ) don't know Daya_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He jerked out of his thoughts as the plane landed on Airport ( whispers ) I am sorry Daya ( in heart ) At that time I really don't know the meaning of " Paap" ( pause ) but I afterwards know very well it's meaning ( sadly ) But I will never tell you ( moistly ) How can I tell you…I don't have that much courage ( smiles injuredly ) to see your glowing eyes dim…!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( worriedly ) What happened to Daya , Doctor ._

 _Doctor ( calmly) The child is in trauma ( try to guess ) something related to his past repeats in front of him again, that's why he is jerking continuously ( hopeful tone ) Don't worry…I give him an injection, Now he is sleeping peacefully ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Arnav warmly welcomes him but he cannot manage even a smile . Arnav ignores Abhijeet's irritation and inquired about his flight ( asking ) casual questions . Abhijeet satisfies him by his fake smile and one liner answers ( speaks in hoarse voice ) Arnav ,Where is the car ? ( rashly ) I am tired buddy . Arnav shrug his shoulders and take him to the parking . The remaining distance from Airport to Abhijeet's Uncle house covered in an uncanny silence ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( harshly ) Ni khana tu mat kha ( angrily ) Tu kia kahin ka rajkumar hai kia ( slaps the child ) jo teri minnat karun ( try to add sweetness ) k aja raaj dulary kha lay ( grumble ) huhh…mat kha para rahy aisehi…( march outside with food tray ) Sir ko kia pata chalay ga k unky laad sahab ny khana khaya ya ni ( teasingly ) ye tu gonga hogaya hai na ( kick the child in rash ) completely out of the room….._

 _Not a single Ah escapes from his mouth, neither from hard slap nor from a rash kick on his empty stomach…!_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _As the car comes to a halt . Abhijeet looks outside, its dark . He tries to think, What time is it in India ? But his vacuous mind failed . Abhijeet climb out of the car on Arnav's voice . Arnav ( naughtily ) Abhijeet are you fall asleep ? ( smirk ) Don't tell me I have to scoop you upstairs . Abhijeet ( replied ) I am awake Arnav ( try to smiles ) You don't need to bother yourself for me .He take out his luggage while replying ._

 _An over whelming voice ( in loving tone ) Abhijeet, Oh Gosh…! It has been a long time, I have seen you ._

 _Abhijeet ( pouts ) He hugs his Uncle while planted a complain . Why don't you come India ?_

 _Uncle ( pecked Abhijeet's forehead ) Awe, So My Baccha is angry with me ._

 _Abhijeet tilted his neck in yes . Sir…! The supper is ready to serve . The servant interrupted them . Abhijeet's empty stomach growls as he did not eat anything during flight . Uncle ( sweetly ) Okay Bacchas…! Go and get fresh ( smiles ) I will be waiting for you at dinner table . Both bacchas obediently followed the orders of their elder and excuse from the scene ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( sweetly ) Daya baita ( enters inside the room ) ye main kia sun raha hoon ( try to add tinge of anger in his voice ) apnay kal sy kuch ni bola hai ( sits beside him ) Ye kia mera Daya itna kamzoor hai ( sadly ) K aik bury manzar sy hee himmat haar baitha ( take him in his side embrace ) Ni Daya baita…tumhain agay barhna hai….Abhi tu bht saari buri cheezain tumhari raah main aingi ( determined tone ) par tumhain agay barhty rehna hai ( dreaming tone ) Bht aagay jana hai ( meaningful tone ) saari mushkiloon ko paar karky bht mazboot ban na hai ( cracked tone ) Tumhain apnay ap ko uthana hai gir kar ( rashly ) giray ni rehna hai...agar giray rahogy tu ye duniya tumhain roond kar bht agay barh jaigi….!_

 _Daya's eyes reacted…His lips curls and he whispers " Sir paap ka matlab Sin hota hai na "_

 _The figure becomes stunned on the elucidation of word " Paap " at this fragile stage of a small elf . But he did not deny the query instead tilted his neck in Yes . Daya ( in determined tone ) Sir, I will my make sinful entity into my identity…!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet let out a wail, He is holding for quite long, after stamping the washroom door behind him . As he finds solace, He splashes water on his face, his heart is pounding . He looks at the mirror before him, In extreme anguish ( he mumbles in adamant tone ) If this is a race Dad, I will definitely won it ( chewed ) by hook or crook ( punches the wall ) But I promise, you will lose me in the race ( teasingly smiles ) The race begins DAD….!_

 _ **~ ~ CHAPTER 2 ~ ~**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Figure is wandering solitary on the school ground . His POV ( thinking ) Abhi never takes leave from school except emergencies ( worried ) I hope he is fine ( praying ) God, Please keep him safe…! Daya ( someone calls ) He turned and finds the principal there ( with respect ) He replied : " Yes maam "_

 _Principal ( softly orders ) come with me…_

 _Daya ( silently ) nodes and followed her in head down mode…._

 _Principal ( enters inside her cabin and offers daya a seat ) Daya I have decided something…_

 _Daya ( with scare ) looks at principal_

 _Principal : Don't worry child ( smiles ) From now you are the captain of football team of our school_

 _Daya ( shockingly ) Try to stabilize his emotion on this sudden news…_

 _Principal : You are a good player Daya ( praising ) capable of captaincy so our sports society decide to make you our new captain of football team_

 _Daya ( smiles ) It's an honor for me maam although feels butterflies in his stomach on this big responsibility_

 _Principal : I hope you make us proud Mr . Captain ( Daya becomes crimson read on this call ) You may Go now_

 _Daya : tilted his neck in yes ( with hesitation speaks, as he wants to share this news with his best friend first ) maam, Why Abhijeet is on leave ?,He ask_

 _Principal ( sighed ) Daya ( pauses ) Abhijeet left this school since 5 days ago_

 _Daya feels he is in vacuum….It's not anguish... he wants to neither shout nor cry….He is simply no where ( his feet turned towards door automatically ) Abhijeet left this school words keep echoing in his ears and they remain echoing like this forever…!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( worriedly ) How are you, My son_

 _Abhijeet ( smiles sarcastically ) I am on cloud nine dad_

 _Abhijeet's Dad, try to say something but cut by Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet ( meaningfully ) Dad ,can you answer my one question_

 _Abhijeet's Dad ( softly ) Yes ask baccha_

 _Abhijeet ( moist tone ) Baki logon ki tarah ( pause ) Dad apnay bhi ussy paap samjh lia na…!_

 _Abhijeet's Dad ( keeps mum impassively ) Baita wahan raat bht hogai hai ( softly ) tumhain sojana chaiya ( wishes him good night and cuts the call )_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _2 YEARS LATER :_

 _Voice ( sweetly ) Abhijeet I have 2 football match tickets and you have to go with me_

 _2_ _nd_ _Voice ( irritatedly ) I don't like football match ( rashly ) So please don't bother me Arnav_

 _Arnav ( stubbornly ) You have to go yaar ( puppy eyes ) Please for me_

 _Abhijeet ( irritated ) HUH ( shouting ) I said na Arnav ( rashly ) I don't want to go ( pushes Arnav out of the room and slammed the door on Arnav's poor nose )_

 _Arnav ( shouts before door ) Abhi ( completes ) jeet…Daya ka match hai ( moistly ) Ab bhi ni chalogy kia…._

 _Abhijeet ( moistly ) Haan ab bhi ni jaunga….kneel down besides door…._

 _Arnav ( shouts ) evening 6…agar man ho tu tayar rehna ( dramatically ) Abhijeet zindagi baar baar chances ni daiti hai….kia pata Kal ho na ho ( smirk )_

 _Abhijeet wraps his arm around his legs…..His eyes was streaming….Whole night he is howling at the moon….and when fall asleep in the same posture he don't knows…._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( friendlily ) Yaar ( He is doing un packing, when his hands stops abruptly ) Daya kal match hai hamara….hath paun thandy par rahy hain mere….He turned in rash and shouts loudly " ni hoon main kisi ka yaar " which grabs others attention too…..( pointing finger towards his roommate ) " Sirf captain hoon tum logon ka ( warning ) yaad rakhna " He in great anger marched outside….._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Evening slips into dark shadows but he does not bother to move from his place . Arnav after so many horns and even beating his room door accepts his loose and goes out from there . He is sitting in front of the bright screen just to see his one glimpse . His heart longing for…..!_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _His eyes are fixed on the goal…..He looks at his surroundings 4 players….His mind did some calculations and hit the football….The ball piercing the air hit the goal….The stadium echoed with huge applauses of AKS students….Who are there to support their team…._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _A smile crept on his lips….His mind reminds him about their sweet conversation in past…._

 _ **Daya ( breathing heavily ) Abhi aao na yaar yahan kun baithy ho….**_

 _ **Abhijeet ( denying ) ni yaar bht hogaya bus ab aur ni…( manage his breaths ) waisy bhi ye match tu hum harnay hee waly hain…unka score daikh aur hamara daikh….**_

 _ **Daya ( pouts ) kia yaar Abhjeet….abhi sy har man gai….( raise his collar ) tum janty ni ho Daya ko….jadoo hai mere pass….**_

 _ **Abhijeet ( teasingly ) ohh acha acha….Daya sahab jadugar bhi hain…( smirk ) tu jadugaar Maharaj apni koi kala tu dikhain is shisya ko….**_

 _ **Daya : Areey balak aisy kaisy dikhain kala…usky lia tu apko ( pointing towards the ground ) field main ana hoga na ( wink )**_

 _ **And after coming into the field...Daya goals 4 times simultaneously... And won that match ( whispers in Abhijeet's ear ) kun kaha tha na mainy( smirk ) Daya k pass jadoo hai ( lovingly ) Abhi ye football ground daikh rahy ho...main iski jaan hoon aur ye meri... Ye mjhy kabhi dhoka ni dai sakta... Iss ground ki mitti py hamesha Daya ki jeet hee likhi hai ( meaningful tone )**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He with lurge steps came out from the club and looks at him who is coming out from the stadium . He ( smirking ) Areey Oooo Bhai sun zara….! Daya stops abruptly but did not turn back….He ( in loud tone ) pehle hee fasly kuch kum hain kia….jo tu aur barha raha hai….He comes infront of him….( laughs like a mad ) Gussa hai….tu ye lai ( picks up the stone from the road and gave it to Daya )….lai ye aur mar mjhy….He ( sarcastically ) mjhy lagta hai tum hosh main ni ho….( angrily ) mere rassty sy hato mjhy jana hai…He ( pouts )...Oh Bhai sahab ko jana hai ( he breaks the beer bottle which is in his hand ) He gives him a space to go and speaks in low " Jana hain na tu ja….magar yaad rakhna agar mar gaya na main tu ye mat kehna k bataya ni tha ( meaningful tone ) He rashly grabs Abhijeet and shakes him vigorously . He ( in rash speaks ) koi kissi k janay sy ni marta Abhijeet….main bhi ni mara tha tumhary janay sy tu tum kaisy mar sakty ho haan…ye faisla tu tumhara tha na…..He left Abhijeet in rash and this time did not bother to hold the falling figure….Instead he moves on…! Abhijeet remains there sitting on a ground like a statue….._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is wandering on the lonely road . Kicking every stone coming in his way . His heart is shouting : " Why God ? Why ? His heart complaining...He is in great dilemma on this cruel game of destiny " When he forgets him... When he seals his anguish...God again revive his wound...Why ? His heart is longing for solace... But What can God do ? If the one who wounded him...is his medicine too...!_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _And Life goes on like a road which has no end...! Now the survivors of the aftershock compromises with their agony... And concentrate on that race which is the bone of contention...Which makes wall between them and their souls too...!_

 _AFTER 3 YEARS LATER :_

 _Today is really a big Day for the students of BDS Finally, Today they got their degrees... Passed with flying colours... They are shouting... Hooting...laughing and merrily dancing... Throwing their caps in air... Wearing that specific black gown, they are looking so much happy like a child who got his favorite ice cream as a reward ._

 _But HIS eyes are searching for one man . Finally his eyes caught a glimpse of him . He is sitting away from this halla gulla . In a quite lonely section of college under a neem tree . He with fast steps move towards him and pat his back loudly .He ( smilingly ) " Irshad hai...Ahem...Ahem "( he cleared his throat ) . Voice ( in rash ) "Yar Arnav please ( rudely ) iss waqt bilkul mood ni hai mera..."Arnav looks at his friend's wet eyes ( sadly ) "Tch...Tch...tu ro raha hai yaar ( happily ) mera tu khushi sy bhangry dalny ka man kar raha" ( he did some steps) . Abhijeet ( meaningfully ) "Arnav..."_

 _Arnav ( seriously ) "kia hua yaar"...Abhijeet ( moistly ) "mjhy apni jaroon main wapis jana hai yaar..."Arnav ( shockingly ) "tu ussy ab tak bhola ni yaar..."Abhijeet ( lostly ) "apni rooh ko... Apni jaroon ko kon bhoolta hai yaar..."Arnav ( shaking him ) "Yaara 5 hogai hain... Iss qissy ko... Wo tu kab ka tujhy bhool k agay barh gaya hoga..."Abhijeet ( whispers ) "Chahy sadiyaan kun na beet jain main ni bhool sakta ussy...( looking in vacuum ) na jany kun aik ajeeb si kashish hai uss main... Jaisy mera ussy pehle ka koi nata ho... ( tears swims in his eyes ) mjhy maa ki khusbo aati hai ussy..."Arnav ( seriously )" hmm , Uncle sy permission li tumny..."Abhijeet ( mumbles ) "Unsy permission lainy gaya na main tu wo phir mjhy ussy dur lai jaingy ( scaredly clutches Arnav's T-shirt ) main ussy dur ni jana chahta Yaar..."Arnav ( ignoring Abhijeet's pleading tone )" Abhijeet kia hum baad main baat karain iss topic py...( pulling him ) Abhi hum apni jeet celebrates karty hain na..."Abhijeet ( lostly ) "mera man ni hai Arnav... Tu ja jaky celebrate kar"...with this he marched outside... Arnav sadly looks at Abhijeet's back and let out a sight in pain... He still remembers that day when Daya left him on that road..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **~ ~ FLASHBACKS ~ ~**_

 _Voice ( hollering in extreme pain ) Arnav wo chala gaya...( shaking the later ) ussy roko na yaar... Wo rooth gaya hai mjh sy...main aisy bina batai chor aya tha na ussy...islia baat ni kar raha hai... Tum batao na ussy k ye mera ni Dad ka faisla tha ( crying ) usny tu meri koi baat bhi ni suni yaar... ( in broken tone ) yaar hamari dosti...ma ( he stammers) mar gai... Wo mjh sy nafrat karny laga hai... ( holding his head )_

 _Arnav tried to consoles his shattered buddy but seeing Abhijeet's condition tears roll down from his eyes too...Deep down in his heart he knows that " It's not a simple friendship...It's the addiction of two souls who completely merge and entitled as SOULMATES " No powers of this universe can separate them...Instead they are determined to be united...!_

 _ **~ ~ FLASHBACK ENDS ~ ~**_

 _Only Arnav knows how he handles his shattered buddy... When he awakes from his sleep with jolt at midnights...How many times he jerks while calling Her Mother/Daya...How many tears his buddy drops while crying on his shoulder...Arnav sighed and he too march outside behind Abhijeet..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( moistly ) Haan yaar aik baar mera baita wapis ajai... Phir main ussy sab sacch batadunga...ab aur andhery main rakh k ussy mazeed dukh ni dunga main ( cuts the call and whispers ) " Tum kahan ho Dad ki jaan...jaldi ajao baita... Dad miss you so much... Ab tumhara ye boorha baap thakny laga hai zindagi k bojh sy...Ab lagta ni hai k ye sansain aur sath daingi mera...( pleading to God )...Bhagwan meri arthi ko sahara dainy k lia mere baity ka kandha dai daina mjhy...!_

 ** _~ ~ CHAPTER 3 ~ ~_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He stare the sky . Blackish blue canvas having tiny sparkles twinkling in the lap of pure shine . Why I am here ? Under this open sky; what am I finding? His heart mocked . Suddenly the bay of stars rearranged and here it is . He found his star . He tries to grab that star….When he awakes from his sleep shockingly looking here and there . His POV : " Kaisa sapna tha ye….( mumbled ) Haan Mumbai…mainy Mumbai ka sea face daikha tha ( trying to remember his dream ) aur phir wo saary stars apass main jur gai ( he talks to himself ) aur Daya ka naam asmaan py sitaroon sy likha tha . He feel intense pain in his head . Ahh..! ( thinking ) kia matlab hosakta hai iska….( irritatedly ) uff jo bhi ho mjhy kia….itni raat ko na jany konsa bekaar ka khuwaab laiky baith gaya hoon main ( mumurs ) mjhy sona chaiya hai abhi ( he puts the pillow on his face and tries to sleep ) Without knowing, The dream he had seen is not just a dream…..!_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Once again_** _destiny collides them with each other . Abhijeet is going to Mumbai…He is sitting on his seat waiting for the plane to take off . When someone came and sits beside him . He takes away the newspaper from his face and looks at his companion in this journey . He becomes surprisingly shocked . It's Daya…His heart feels billions of flower blossoming around him . While Daya makes an irritated face seeing Abhijeet besides him . He teases " Ohhoo…! Tu kisi ko Mumbai ki yaad aa hee gai " . He with his hand signals the air hostess and pleaded her to change his seat . Abhijeet's heart shatters into thousands pieces listening to this . He sadly looks at the back of going Daya till he disappears from his sight . He murmurs strongly " Mainy tora hai tu jorunga bhi main hee "_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He is standing in between the flood of crowd having tears of happiness in his eyes . He bents down and touches the floor . He rubs the dust on his forehead . His POV : Ayeee watan ki mitti tujhe Salam…! Daikh main agaya wapis…ab bus jaldi sy mera yaar milady mjh sy….! He hires a cab and proceeds towards his next destination…..He comes out from the cab and after giving fares to taxi driver . He stepped inside . He is standing in front of his mother's grave…holding so many stars in his eyes….He prays for her mother and then bent down…touch the mud of his mother's grave and takes her mother's aashirwad . His POV : " Maa daikho apka baita laut aya apky pass…bus ap dua karna k mera bichra hua sathi bhi mjhy mil jai…jo yahin issi shehar main kahin kho gaya tha" . His next destination is his beloved home…His Heaven….Where his father may be waiting for him . His heart pinches as he had been angry from him since 5 years .But it is not His father's fault, May be they are destined to be separated…!_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He happily stepped inside His Sweet Home but dust and silence welcomes him . He suspiciously " Dad itni raat ko ghar na aain ye baat tu hazam hoti hai magar Ramu kaka itni raat ko kahan chaly gai " He inquired from the guard as " Raju ( who is sleeping inside his cabin ) awakes with a jerk…( mumurs ) choty malkin ki awaj….shayad ye mera weham hai….Raju ( Abhijeet shout with more strict voice this time ) he becomes scared and comes out from his cabin . Abhijeet ( strictly ) Duty k time py so rahy ho tum ( angrily glares Raju ) aisy karty ho tum duty . Raju ( sacredly ) Ni choty malkin ( in head down mode ) wo bus ankh lag gai thi meri ( in astonishing tone ) Choty Malkin ap yahan..ap tu videsh main thy na…Abhijeet ( calmly ) Hmm, theek hai ( warning ) par ainda duty k time main tumhain soty huy ni daikhun…aai samjh..Raju replied " G theek hai choty malik " Abhijeet askhed him as " Ye ghar k sab log kahan gai….( caring tone ) Ramu kaka gaon gai huy hain kia….unky ghar waly theek hain na….Raju replied in somewhat shocking tone " Sahab apko ni pata Ramu tu hospital mai hai " Abhijeet ( tensely ) " hospital kun….sab theek hai na Raju….Raju ( hiding his eyes ) choty malik wo Baray Sahab ko heart attack aya tha abhi 3 din pehle tu Ramu unko hospital laiky gaya tha….tab sy wo wahin hai " Abhijeet ( shockingly murmurs ) Hospital…Dad…He ran outside with bullet speed…!_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet enters inside the hospital in total panic . After inquiring about his dad from reception…He rushed towards I.C.C.U . From far, he can see Ramu kaka sitting in front of I.C.C.U . He with fast steps covered the remaining distance . In almost breathlessness state , He calls him as " Kaka….kia hua Dad ko…wo theek tu hain na….Doctors kia keh rahy hain ( complaining ) main videsh kia gaya apnay tu paraya hee kardia mjhy….yahan itna sab kuch hogaya aur apnay mjhy batana bhi zaroori ni samjha…." Kaka ( in over whelming tone ) Abhijeet baba ( cupped Abhijeet's face lovingly ) ankhain taras gai thi meri apko daikhny k lia baba ( wiping his tears ) bus kia karain Baba baray malik ny qasam dai di k Abhijeet baita ko kuch mat batana ( sighed sadly ) apky janay k baad sy hee bary udass rehny lagy thy Baray Malik….( pointing towards I.C.C.U ) Abhi tu soa rahy hain…Dawa k asar sy ( briefing ) Doctors keh rahy hain k koi bojh hai inky dil py….aur wo apni sehaat ka dehaan bhi ni rakhty thy….Raat raat bar bureau main hee rehty thy ( complaining ) Ghar tu sirf khana khany ya kapry badalny k lia hee aaty thy " Abhijeet sighed sadly ( adds ) " Ye tu hona hee tha kaka ( wiping his teary eyes ) mere jany ka kuch ziada hee asar lai lia hai Dad ny….Aur inn pancch saalon main hamary darmiyaan dooriyan bhi tu kitni agai thi ( smiles in tears ) par ab ap daikhna main agaya hoon na….jhat sy theek kardunga Dad ko….He said , in somewhat regret tone ._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet stepped inside I.C.C.U and said in loving tone " Ye kia Dad main apko chor k gaya…..tu apnay tu bistar hee pakar lia ( sadly ) Itna miss kia apnay baity ko ( tearily ) tu aik baar kehty na k Abhijeet wapis ajao….main ajata na….( angrily ) par apko tu wohi kharoos Dad ban na tha na….( imitate His Father's tone ) Mainy khud bhaija hai tu wapis kun bulaon….yaad arahi hai baity ki….tu anay do….( in loving anger ) par aik phone ni kar sakty thy ap…Uncle sy full update laity thy….main kab kia kar raha hoon…theek sy kha raha hoon…parhai kaisy chal rahi uski….waqt py soa raha hoon k ni and Blah…Blah…Blah…_

 _Voice ( in weak tone ) Agaya mera Baita ( lovingly ) opens his trembling arms with " Idhar aa tujhe apni banhoon main bharna hai "Abhijeet while grumbling hugs his father with care . His Father tweaking Abhijeet's nose ( pouts ) ye kia mera baita gaya tha tu bhi dher sara gussa laiky gaya tha aur aya tu bhi gussa hai….Tch..Abhijeet cozily adjust himself in his Father's embrace ( angrily complains ) " Gussa ni karoon tu aur kia karun main ( pouts ) apnay apna dehan kun ni rakha….bataiya hmm…" His Father ( mumurs under his teeth ) " Matlab laad sahab ny atay hee poori report lai li hai meri " Abhijeet heard that murmur, so replied " bilkul "He said in proud tone . His Father ( lostly ) Mere baity nai kaha hee ni k Dad apna dehaan rakhna….tu bus ni rakha , His father replied with hollow voice . Abhijeet becomes dumb after listening this cracked tone of his father . He in head down mode ( mouthed ) " I am sorry Dad…bht bura bhala kaha na mainy apko….baat bhi ni ki ap sy theek sy ( lovingly ) par ab main agaya hoon na….ab main apnay Dad ko chor k kahin ni jaunga " . His Father grabs Abhijeet's chin with " Idhar daikh meri ankhoon main ( lovingly ) Dad ki jaan….wiping Abhijeet's tears ( whispers ) ghalat tu mainy bhi kia na….apnay baity k sath…jor jabardasti sy bhaij dia ussy itni dour…." Abhijeet ( lovingly ) " Tu phir Dad chalain katti khatam karty hain ab jab ghalti dono ki hai " ( he dangles his pinkie finger in his father's little finger and breaks that katti )_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _At night, When he is stroking his father's hairs….heard a meek sobbing voice . He worriedly turns his father's head towards him ( caringly ) kia hua Dad….ap ro kun rahy hain….( checking his Dad ) kahin dard hai kia apko…His Father tilt his neck in yes and points towards his heart….Yahan bht dard hai baita…Abhijeet in extreme fear tries to rush outside while consoling his Father as " Don't worry Dad..main Abhi doctor Nitin ko bula k lata hoon " His father clutches his hand while nodding in No ( adds ) waisa wala dard ni jaan ( whimpers ) apky Dad ny aik gunnah kardia hai….He started crying with voice . Abhijeet( in panicked state ) consoles his Dad as " Daikhain Dad ap aisy roin mat…apki tabbiyat bigar jaigi ni tu " He cupped his father's face lovingly " kia hua Dad….kuch pareshan kar raha hai kia apko…Doctors bhi bol rahy thy k apky dil py koi bojh hai " , He asked innocently . His Father call him inside his embrace while weeping adds as, " Aao baita yahan baitho phir batata hoon " He starts as : " Abhijeet Baita apko apna wo Bhai yaad hai jisko Bhagwan g ny apki mummy k sath apnay pass bula lia tha " Abhijeet replied hmm, innocently ask " Apko chotu ki yaad arahi hai kia Dad " His Dad denied and said in meaningful tone " Abhijeet apky chotu ko Bhagwan ny apnay pass ni bulaya tha ( pauses ) bulky main ussy phenk aya tha kachra kundi main . He let out a wail….He was holding for long…! Abhijeet is dumbstruck on such cruelness…._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Waves are playing with Air sideways inviting Him to play with them . He was glaring at stars, looking in extreme dilemma . He doesn't know what to do? At one side the volcano of rage/hatred are boiling at peak in his heart while on the other side He can understands his Father's pain too . Blood ties are bounding him to take any extreme step . When he becomes tired…He left glaring at vacuum and turns to go . When, He collided with someone . He knows Him…How can he forget him…He hugged the later who is holding him by his shoulders and cried out loud . Later who is showing his rashness becomes extremely worried after seeing his soul in extreme pain . At that night, both souls are united once again in the city where once they lost each others . Under the thousands sparkling pearls, in the lap of glittering sea waves " The Soul shatters so many tears on the shoulder of his Mate…! "_

 ** _IN THE SOLITARY CANVAS_**

 ** _YOU ARE THE ONLY MOON_**

 ** _UPON ME YOU SHINE_**

 ** _LIKE A SUNSHINE_**

 ** _THREADS OF FEARS_**

 ** _TYING IN THE HEARTY RELATION_**

 ** _YOU ARE NOT MY MATE ONLY_**

 ** _IN FACT WE ARE BOUND SOUL TO SOUL_**

 ** _IN THE LIGHT OF THOUSAND LAME_**

 ** _NO WONDER HOW STAR SHINE_**

 ** _I AM RIGHT HERE TO SAY_**

 ** _YOU ARE MY "SOULMATE "_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Morning comes in their way . He blinks his eyes 2-3 times and clears his blurry vision . He feels fresh . " Good Morning " , The voice greeted him . Abhijeet looks at him and his lips curl into a smile . Later continues in his rude tone as " Breakfast ready hai tu fresh hoky neachy ajao " Abhijeet nodes in yes ( adds ) " Kal raat k lia shukriya Daya…tumny mjhy sambhal lia har baar ki tarah " Daya ( rudely ) " mjhy bht kaam hai…tum jaldi sy neach ajao " He descended downwards . After coming inside the kitchen…He wipes his wet eyes ( looks at the pearl which stucks on his finger pore ) " shukriya " He murmurs while smiling teasingly ._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He is on the way towards hospital…When, He opens his switched off cell and founds so many missed calls by Ramu Kaka . He tries to call him back but no one picks up the call ( irritated tone ) Kia yaar kal phone dead hogaya tha mera….I hope sab theek ho wahan . He accelerated the engine and drove the car with high speed . He with fast steps reached in front of I.C.C.U and found a team of doctor is present inside . Ramu Kaka hugs him ( adds while crying ) " Baba ap kahan chalay gai thy itni raat ko ( sobbing ) apky jaty hee baray malik ki achanak tabbiyat bigar gai…wo baar baar apko hee pukar rahy thy behoshi main bhi ( in tensed tone ) phir apka phone bhi ni lag raha tha . Abhijeet sighed and replied while hiding his eyes " Wo Kaka aik zaroori kaam yaad agaya tha mjhy " His eyes are glued to I.C.C.U . After sometimes doctor comes out from I.C.C.U with sad faces . Abhijeet leapt over them and asked in scared tone " Doctor wo Dad " Doctor replied ( calmly ) " Relax young man….apky baba ab behtar hain ( worriedly ) lekin kuch hai jo unhain andar hee andar kha raha hai ( sighed ) Daikhiya main phir kahunga iss tarah ka stress heart patient k lia bilkul acha ni hai ( pats Abhijeet's shoulder ) try karain unhain khush rakhny ki ni tu kuch bhi hosakta hai…._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He is cutting apples When heard his Dad low tone as " Mera baita apnay Dad sy gussa hai na " Abhijeet in busy tone replied " Ni " His Father asked him " Mera baita puchy ga ni k aisa kun kia Dad ny usky chotu k sath " Abhijeet tries to divert his Dad's mind " Dad chorain na ye sab batain ( forwarded a piece of cut apple ) ye lain apple khain ap " His Father denying him " Ni baita aj bolny do mjhy…pata ni phir ye sansain mauqa dain ya na dain "_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet baita main saravati sy be-had aur be-hisaab muhabbat karta tha aur delivery k baad jab doctor ny mjhy uski maut ki khabar sunai tu aik dum sy bht kuch toota tha mere andar…._

 ** _~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~_**

 _Doctor : I am sorry Mr Aggarwal…par delivery k doraan hee apki patni ki death hogai hai ( explaining ) Apki patni ko iss baat k baray main pata tha….magar wo phir bhi iss bacchy ko duniya main lana chahti thi….islia itni baari baat apsy chupai….._

 _Same time nurse hands over the baby in Mr Aggarwal's lap . No happiness/sooth replaces that anguish He was feeling at then, after having that small angel in his lap . Instead he feels great hatred seeing baby opens his tiny blue eyes and starts crying loudly ._

 ** _~ ~ FLASHBACK ENDS ~ ~_**

 _His Father ( in tears ) Pata nai baita mjhy kia hua…..kahan sy itni karoorta…itni nafrat bhar gai mere dil mai uss bacchy k lia ( low tone ) shayad main sarasvati ki maut ka zummedar uss nanhi si jaan ko man baitha tha…..yeh socha k kassh agar wo baccha na hota tu aj meri Saru zinda hoti…par ye bhool gaya k saru iss bacchy ko janam daina chahti thi…..wo mjhy hamara baccha amanat daiky gai thi…..aur mainy uss amanat ka zara khayal ni rakkha….phenk aya…..He hide his face in his palms and starts crying loudly . This time Abhijeet ( who is also in tears after hearing this bitter truth ) cannot tries to come forward and comforts his father . Abhijeet comes in his senses after hearing loud beep from electro cardiogram . He looks at his father who is struggling to breath . He panickedly shout as " Ramu kaka Doctor ko bulaiya jaldi sideways I.C.C.U alarm too starts ringing . His Father clutches Abhijeet's hand ( speaks in broken language ) Bai…ta mj…hy ma..af….Da…ya ko b..hi keh..na…..me…ri ast…hiy..aan tu…m…His Father's voice lowers down and then vanishes . Doctors same time enters inside in running mode and nurse pushes Abhijeet out of the I.C.C.U ._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He is walking with the funeral but does not crying like others . He is silently taking baby steps in head down mode . His mind is totally vacuous . He does not know When and Why ? ramu kaka gives him that fire lighten wood….When he forcefully gives his father's body the aagni….When he come back home while holding a kalassh….How many people tried to console him….How many days he locked himself in his room….When Arnav visits his home…He really don't know anything….He is in some other world….When he came back in his senses…One month had passed away…._

 _ONE MONTH LATER :_

 _On one fine day….He is solitarily sitting inside his room….recollecting his last moments with his Father….His Father's last word echoed in his ear : Bai…ta…mj…hy..ma..af..d..a.y..a k..o..bh..i ke…hna . He confusingly murmurs Dad ny Daya ka naam kun lia ( sadly ) chotu ka bhi ni bataya….kahan hai wo….kaisa hai ( thinking ) kahin Dad ko bhi ni pata ho….chotu ka….par main ussy dhoondo kahan….itna bara shehar main…aur mumma ki death ko tu 23 saal ho chuky hain…..( sighed sadly ) He picks up his mother's photo frame from side table and caringly spreads his hand over the picture ( whispers ) " Maa ap chinta na karo…main na apka baby dhoondny ki poori koshish karunga….don't worry….bus ap Dad ko maaf kar daina please "_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He shares his problem with Arnav after giving him his qasam that He will not tell anyone about this . Arnav ( thinking ) Abhijeet kahin tumhara chotu Daya tu ni . This line pinches Abhijeet badly; don't know why a strong feeling to see Daya again emerge in his heart . Arnav adds " Tumny kaha tha na…tumhain Daya ko daikh k ajeeb si kashish mehsoos hoti hai….maa ki khushboo aati hai .Abhijeet who is looking in deep thinking replied " hmm " Arnav solving his problem…replied " Tum apna aur Daya ka DNA test kara lo " sach samny ajaiga . Abhijeet eyes sparkle like anything….!_

….

…...To be continued…..

So friends, aapko kaise lagi ye story….?...& can you guess , who is the writer of this amazing story….?

Friends, this chapter is of 5 marks….tou chaliye Review option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye….

I'll come tomorrow with last part of this story…..keep supporting friends & keep smiling….

…

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	4. Chapter 4

* Good Morning Friends *…. Here is the Last Part of our Second Entry..." _ **ENTITY VS IDENTITY…! "**_

Enjoy Reading…

… **..*" DUO CONTEST "*….**

… **..* (Non Investigative Stories ) *….**

 **Entry – 2**

 _ **Last Part –**_

 _ **ENTITY VS IDENTITY…!**_

 _ **~ ~ CHAPTER 4 ~ ~**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( strongly ) Ni Sir ap mera form bhaij dain….Mjhy CID hee join karni hai….!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He stepped out of his car and with mixture of emotions looks at the House in front of him . With thumping heart he rang the bell . The neighbour who is coming out from his house looks at the stranger strangely . He speaks in suspicious tone " Sahab ap uss ghar ki bell kun baja rahy ho " He replied " Wo Daya rehta hai na yahan main ( He perplexed What to say ? ) uska dost hoon " with hollow voice , He speaks . Neighbour exclaims " Ohh..! ( tells him ) par wo tu yahan sy chaly gai " Abhijeet ( in broken tone repeats ) Chalay gai ( inquiring ) par kahan " Neighbour shrugged his shoulders with " Wo tu pata ni Sahab " and He marched towards next lane . All happiness vanishes from Abhijeet's face and with shattered heart, he left the place ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ONE YEAR LATER :_

 _Voice : Senior Inspector Abhijeet reporting on duty , Sir…! Echoed the bureau walls . All officers becomes alert with scared faces . ACP Sir came out from his cabin and smiles broadly seeing His right hand standing infront of him with sling in his left hand . {_ _ **Abhijeet becomes injured while chasing one goon 3 Days before**_ _} ACP Sir while smiling ear to ear greeted Abhijeet as " Aao mere shair aao…tumhain bureau main wapis daikh k bht khushi hui ( patted his back ) chalo ab agai ho tu kaam py lag jao " Abhijeet replied " Yes Sir " Abhijeer ( ordering freddy ) Freddy jo bhi files bani hain inn 3 dino main….mjhy lakar dikhao ( orders Asha as ) aur Asha mjhy inn 3 dino main jo bhi cases report huy hain bureau main….unki details apni desk py chaiya hain . Asha and Freddy replied " Yes Sir " . Sudhakar on Abhijeet's signal starts briefing him about on going case . When bureau phone rangs . Muskaan picks up the phone with " Hello, I am inspector Muskaan speaking from CID Bureau...She cuts the call and turned towards Abhijeet while informing him as, Sir...! Andheri main aik murder hua hai . Abhijeet ( ordering ) Tu phir dair kis baat ki hai...Vivek...Muskaan...Sudhakar chalo mere sath crime spot py...( adds ) aur Asha...Freddy tum bureau main reh k baki ka file work complete karo ( strongly ) evening tak mjhy sara file work complete chaiya hai . With this, He marched outside ._

 _ **~ ~ AT CRIME SPOT ~ ~**_

 _Muskaan checking the corpse body declared as " Sir goli seedha dil py mari gai hai " Abhijeet who is checking the main door lock murmurs " Khooni darwaza tor k andar ni ghussa hai... Iska aik hee matlab hai khooni iss priyanka ka jaan ny wala hee koi hai . He calls vivek who is collecting fingers prints ( ordering ) sary finger prints uthao... Ghar ka kona kona chan maro... Koi na koi suraag zaror milay ga khooni k baray main...Sudhakar who is interrogating neighbours and society's watch man reports Abhijeet as " Sir...! Mainy society ka entery register check kia hai...Last time iss priyanka sy milny koi ranjeet aya tha . Abhijeet glares the watchmen ( angrily ) tum batao ye ranjeet kitny bajy aya tha priyanka sy milny . Sahab yehi koi 9 aur 10 am ka aas pass . Abhijeet ( in rash tone ) ho na ho ye ranjeet hee garbar hai uthao issy... Apnay khabri Lagao iss ranjeet k peachy ( to watchman ) aur tum hamary lia iss ranjeet ka sketch banwao ( to sudhakar ) issy bureau ko laiky chalo aur sketch artist ko bulwao ( to muskaan ) lassh ko forensic lab bhaijny ka intezam karo ( to Vivek ) iss ranjeet k ghar jao aur daikho wo wahan hai kia ._

 _ **~ ~ AT BUREAU ~ ~**_

 _Abhijeet briefing ACP Sir about the case, finishes as " Sir ap fikar na karain evening tak iss priyanka k khooni ki gardan hamary hath main hogi "Sudhakar informs Abhijeet as "Sir sketch ready hai . Abhijeet ( happily ) sketcht ready hai... ( hit his hand on table ) great . He takes the sketch from sudhakar's hand while rubbing his corner of lip . He speaks with fire "Tu ye hai ranjeet " . He takes permission from ACP Sir as " Sir main forensic lab ja raha hoon... Wahan sy phir apnay khabri ko iss ranjeet ka sketch dai k ussy iss ranjeet k peachy laga dunga " Acp Sir tries to protest but Abhijeet ignores that protest and marched outside . Acp Sir sighed and orders everyone as " Chalo sab log bht kaam hogaya...Abhi lunch time hai tu sab jaky lunch karo "Freddy scaredly " Ni Sir Abhijeet Sir ny bola hai k unhain shaam tak file chaiya... Agar unhain file ni mili na tu meri nokri tu samjhain pakka gai Sir... Abhijeet Sir mjhy choraingy ni... Acp Sir ( mumurs under his teeth ) Iss Abhijeet k gussy sy tu mjhy bhi dar lagta hai ( meaningfully calls ) Freddy... Freddy sighed and goes to cafeteria to takes his lunch although his appetite is vanish due to Abhijeet's fear ._

 _Evening cross on their way , When Abhijeet enters inside while grabbing the neck of Ranjeet looking in great anger . He directly stepped inside interrogation room and throws ranjeet on floor . He angrily shouts as " Daikh Ranjeet mera matha bht garam hai... Tujhy yahin thook dunga aur mjhy koi rokny wala bhi ni hoga... Investigating team ko bol dunga k self defence main goli chalai thi mainy... Bus mamla clear hai ( folding his shirt sleeves ) teri tasveer py mala charhany wala koi bhi ni hoga . Abhijeet cock the gun and pointed it towards Abhijeet . Outside listening to Abhijeet such rash voice Acp Sir came our from his cabin . Now looking inside through glass window ( as room door is locked )with great fear ._

 _Inside Ranjeet becomes extremely scared so he folded his hand ( adds ) " Sahab main sach keh raha hoon... Main Subha 10 bajy priyanka sy milny zaroor gaya tha... Par jab main andar gaya tu priyanka pehle hee mar chuki thi " Abhijeet removes his gun from Ranjeet ( inquired )" Tum priyanka k boyfriend thy...usky sab sy qareeb hogy... Usny tumhain kuch bataya ho...ya tumhain laga ho wo dari hui hai... Kuch bhi aat pata...Ranjeet ( exlaims as ) " Haan Sahab Priyanka ny bataya tha... K wo kuch bara karny wali hai... Phir ussy apny kharoos boss ko bardasht ni karna pary ga " Abhijeet ( thinking something ) Ohooo...! Tu ye chakar hai..._

 _He comes outside and orders muskaan as " Muskaan zara priyanka k call records lana " Muskaan " Yes Sir " Abhijeet forwards his hand and adds as "Freddy files...mainy kaha tha na evening tak mjhy sari files complete milni chaiya hain " Freddy stammers " Sir.. Wo last file assemble ni hui hai bus 5 minutes main abhi kar daita hoon . Abhijeet is about to start in great anger When ACP Sir interrupts as " Haan...haan jao Freddy aur file complete karo ( telling Abhijeet ) issy mainy hee aik doosry kaam py laga dia tu file late hogai . Abhijeet glares ACP Sir suspiciously . Muskaan handovers Abhijeet priyanka's call record . Abhijeet scanning the records orders as " Muskaan...Vivek Ahuja Company chalny ki tayari karo "_

 _After One hour...Everyone gathers around the culprit who is the manager of Ahuja Company . Abhijeet ( angrily shouts ) bol kun kia ye saab... Priyanka ko kun mara... Manager starts crying while speaking as " Marta ni ussy tu aur kia karta... Blackmail kar rahi thi wo mjhy...( holding his head ) Priyanka ko pata chal gaya tha k main company k paisoon main ghaply kar raha hoon... Bus mauqa milty hee khoon kardia mainy uska ( Abhijeet finishes as ) aur ilzam iss ranjeet k sar dal dia...( stressing ) hai na...Manager in low tone " Haan "...Freddy confusingly "Magar Sir priyanka k ghar k sary darwazy aur khirkiyaan tu hamain band milay thy...Phir ye bahir kaisy gai... Abhijeet teasingly ab ye tu tumhain manager sahab hee bataingy Freddy . Manager in head down mode tells him that " He tugs a thread in door's lock... When he came out from priyanka's Home...he pulls that thread and the door gets locked " Abhijeet teasingly " Wo tu manager sahab ki qismat achi thi k aas pass kisi paroosi ny inhain aaty jaty ni daikha... Aur ye bari khamoshi k sath society k peachy k darwazy sy nikal lia ( stressed ) kun hai na" Abhijeet adds further " Par wo kehty hai na khooni chahy kitna bhi hoshiyar kun na ho aik ghalti zaror karta hai . Priyanka k kaprun par sy mila tumhara bal ( praisingly ) aur Doctor Salunkhey ny uss bal ki khaal nikal li... Aur hum tum tak puhanch gai . Acp said " Paison k laalach main tumny na jany kia kia kia...jis thaali main khaya ussi main ched kia ...priyanka ka khoon kia tumhain tu phansi hee hogi "_

 _Night comes in their way... But he is still in bureau , Due to case , He skips his lunch and medicines too . Now he is planning to skips his dinner too . ACP Sir after seeing him fully engrossed in his works orders him as " Abhijeet ab tum ghar jao... It's already late... Baki ka kaam kal kar laina ( telling him ) aur haan kal jaldi anna... Aik naya officer hamain join karny wala hai Delhi CID sy...Abhijeet does not protest this time instead he silently shut down his PC while replying as " Okay Sir " and head towards His home..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He enters inside his home and tiredly sits on a sofa . He is feeling really low due to whole day exhaustion . He picks up the photo frame from the corner table and innocently ask as "Tu kahan hai yaar... Tujhy bht miss karta hoon main...bata na yaar tu kahan jaky chup gaya hai... Daikh bht hogaya ye luka chuppi ka khel... Ab aur ni khela jata ye khel... Main thak gaya hoon yara... Tera sath chaiya hai ab " It's his habit... He regularly ask from photo of Daya about his wareabouts...Every day he waits for his answer but from others side there is only silence in reply . During this One Year... He tried to trace/search Daya everywhere in Mumbai . He still recalls their last meeting in the lap of sea in his solitary days . He sighed sadly and gets up from the sofa . After taking a glass of milk with medicines . He enters inside his room to take a sound sleep... Which is faraway from his eyes ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _New Dawn arose with same usual boring routine . But todayAbhijeet feels a different kind sooth in his heart . He is enjoying while driving the car . He likes the cool breeze blowing around him . He parks the car and stepped inside bureau . He greeted everyone " Good Morning " ACP Sir who is talking to Asha looks at Abhijeet and smiles " Agai tum ( briefs him ) Abhijeet daikho abhi aik naya officer hamain report karyga... Tu tum ussy cases aur files k baray main update kar daina ( pleading ) aur please gussa mat karna" Abhijeet replied " Yes Sir " A voice interrupts them as " Sub-Inspector Daya reporting on duty Sir...! Sends shivers down Abhijeet's spine . His eyes widened seeing him in front of him while some rude lines makes place on later forehead . Acp shakes hand with Daya while speaking " Welcome Daya... Welcome to CID Mumbai... ACP Sir introduced him with his team members with so much proud ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He in rude tone " Bureau k kuch rules hain jinka ab tumhain bhi paalan karna hoga…tumhara kaam aisa hona chaiya jis sy baki officers bhi praina hasil kar sakain ( leans against his desk ) aur tum ab mere under kaam karogy tu dehan rahy k mjhy laparwahi bilkul pasand ni hai ( in bossy tone ) kaam k mamlay mai main kabhi compromise ni karta hoon…..jo kaam jis waqt py karnay ko dun….wo theek usi waqt py hona chaiya ( rashly ) tumhara reporting time 9:00 am hai….tu tum theek ussi waqt mjhy bureau main milnay chaiya ho….na aik second agay aur na aik second peachy ( Daya who is imitiating like Abhijeet behind him ) Abhijeet turns towards him ( angrily ) speaks as " aur haan mjhy extra efficient officers sy sakht chir hai….so be careful next time . Daya who is trying to catch something invisible in vaccum lowers his head after being caught red handed . Daya after the exit of Abhijeet ( mumbles confusingly ) " Iss ny kia apnay sar k peachy bhi do ankhain fit karky rakhi hain ( grumbles ) huh…kharoos kahin ka "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ONE WEEK LATER :_

 _ACP Sir throws a party and invites all CID members as he won " Best ACP award "on the evening , a day before . CID team puts aside the veil of rough and tough COPS, They were wearing all day long in bureau . Now cheering merrily while smiling ear to ear . They are standing in a group chit chatting with each others….When Daya speaks in secret tone " Shh Sir….ap hansiya mat Abhijeet ny daikh lia na tu chaar haftoon tak hansi hamary pass phatky gi bhi ni ( grumbles ) aur pura mahina wo bureau main saroo sa mun laiky ghoomy ga wo alag….Dr Salunkhey ( agreeing ) Bilkul theek keh rahy ho Daya ( in secret tone ) main tu kabhi kabhar sochta hoon ye banda zindagi main kabhi hansa bhi hai ya ni ( irritatedly ) na khud hansta hai aur na hee hamain hansny daita hai . Vivek ( adds ) Haan Sir pura din bureau main aisy , He puts his both hands on his hip and stretched his neck while stiffens his facial features , ghoomty hain . Daya ( in secret tone ) Sir apko pata hai chaar koos dor jab koi baccha rota hai na tu uski maa kehti hai k baita so ja ni tu Kharoos Senior Inspector Abhijeet ajaiga . * A laughter blast * Abhijeet who is standing just behind his Daya tucks his eyes and angrily looks at Daya . Vivek give mar gai look while Dr Salunkhey tries to find anything on sky . Freddy tries to alert Daya about Abhijeet's presence by nudging him . When Daya irritatedly ask as " Kia hua Freddy mjhy kohni kun mar rahy ho bar bar ( looks at all who is busy in looking here and there so confusingly adds ) Kia hua ap sab ko sanp kun soongh gaya . Vivek points at his back so Daya turned towards other side but seeing Abhijeet standing behind him with red eyes again turns back . Abhijeet teasingly speaks " Kia hua Daya khamosh kun hogai….aur lafz ni mil rahy kia ( stress ) meri tareef main bolny k lia " Daya silently blames his bad luck , while nodes in Yes but after realizing his mistake moves his neck like pendulum . He excuse from there ( mouthed ) " Wo mjhy aik zaroori kaam yaad agaya hai main abhi aata hoon " , Where Abhijeet is still glaring his back till he becomes out of sight ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is standing in a garden while starring the black sky full of twinkling stars . Voice " Kitni khoobsoorat jaga hai na ye " He comes and stands just beside him . Voice ( initiated ) " Kia hum dosti ki uss neev ko jo bht pehle kabhi humny rakhi thi phir sy sahara ni dai sakty yaar " Later remains silent while still looking at the sky . Voice ( continued ) Janta hoon karwahat bhar gai hai tere andar…..Par kia iss karwahat ko dor karny ka aik mauqa bhi ni mil sakta iss khatakaar ko . Later tries to ran away from the scene . The moments for which he was praying not to come for long….Now making him weak . Voice with great courage hold his hand and tries to melts the Ice . Voice ( broken tone ) Aik achy dost na sahi aik achy colleague tu ban sakty hain na hum " Later clench his eyes tightly while stream of tears roll down from his eyes . Voice ( with so much maan in his voice asks ) " Daya tu sun raha hai na " Daya opens his eyes and simply speaks while looking at the sky " Aao abhi phir sy aik nai shuruwaat karty hain ( He holds Abhijeet's hand ) Both entities squeezes each other in their embrace . When at the same time far away in a sky a star lost his entity and sacrifice itself two discover Two Identities….!_

 _ **THE LOVE IN THE SILVER LIGHT**_

 _ **IN THE HEART WHICH DWELT**_

 _ **THE MUSIC OF A SOUL**_

 _ **CHEERISHING THE SOLITARY CHILD**_

 _ **UPON THEE, THE DIVINE RAIN**_

 _ **IS WHAT A BLISFULL FATE…!**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _They both come out from that lonesome garden while enclasping into each other's arm . Abhijeet ( naughtily ) waisy muskuraty huy mjhy tumhara ye dimple bht acha lagata hai . Daya with sparkling eyes replied " Baray Miyaan nazar laga rahy ho kia " Abhijeet gives punches to Daya's arm while protesting " tum hogy baray miyaan ( smirks ) Abhi tu main kina chota sa hoon yaar " Abhijeet ( innocently bespoke ) " Muskurao na please " He said with puppy eyes . Daya smile while mischievously replied as " Agar tum bhi thora sa muskuralo na ( sccaning him ) tu tum bhi kuch kum ni ho boss ( smirk ) . Abhijeet ( in bossy tone ) Waisy Daya yahan tu main tumhara boss hoon….par bureau mai….main wohi kharoos hoon ( winks ) Daya's jaw drops on floor in full awe while Abhijeet ran away from there while holding his little tummy…_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _FOUR WEEK LATER :_

 _Abhijeet who is busy in scolding Freddy after finding a couple of mistakes in files completed by him . When Daya interrupts them as " Sir choriya na hojati hai ghalti….ab wo machine thori na hai jo aik dum perfect ho….ap khamakhan uss py bigar rahy hain ( sweetly ) laiya file mjhy dai dijia….main mistakes correct kar daita hoon " Abhijeet glares Daya while speaking in rash " Tumhara naam freddy hai " Daya moves his neck like pendulum . Abhijeet rashly continued " Tu phir….( glares him ) jo punishment mainy di thi ( today Daya reached bureau a bit late….so Abhijeet punished him ) wo complete ki ya ni " Daya tilt his neck in No ( adds ) Sir….apny tu evening tak ka time dia hai na….hojaigi complete…Waisy bhi abhi tu lunch time hai ( massaging his tummy ) aur mjhy bhook lagi hai " This cute tone lowers down Abhijeet's anger bar automatically . But Abhijeet manages his rash avatar while speaking " Koi zaroorat ni hai ( ordering ) aj tumhara lunch bhi band hai….jao jaky apni desk py baitho aur files complete karo punishment wali " Daya like good boy obeyed his boss's orders and silently sits on his seat while putting finger on lips . Abhijeet marched towards his desk while talking to himself " Huh bhook lagi hai….( rashly ) agar aik din ni khaiga tu bhi iski tummy py konsa asar hojana hai ( lovingly ) golu molu kahin ka . But after few minutes he is on Abhijeet's head again while nudging him as " Jany do na sir bhook lagi hai " He said with puppy eyes . This time Abhijeet cannot denies this innocent tone, so said as " Huh theek hai Jao " Daya happily sachi jaun still does not belives on his ears . Abhijeet rashly " Ni jana hai kia " Daya ( protest ) as " Ni Ni jana hai na….Par ap kun baithy ho yahan….ap bhi chalo na…He pulls Abhijeet's hand rather forcefully dragging him towards cafeteria ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He was ringing the door bell continuously but no response from other's side . He worriedly murmurs " Ye Daya darwaja kun ni khol raha hai …..Subha bureau bhi ni aya looks at the sky aur ab tu adha din bhi dhal gaya hai….wo itna laparwah tu ni hai k bagair hamain batai kahin jai….( thinking ) Kia karun " When his hand hits the flower pot hanging infront of the door . A metal voice grabs his attention . He checks the pot and found a key . He in suspicious tone " Aain…Chabi….ye kis cheez ki chabi hai jo Daya ny aisy yahan iss flower pot main chupa k rakhi hai " He glares the main door . Something clicks his mind . He insert that key in the door's key hole . With a click voice the door gets opened . He stepped inside while scanning the house tensely ._

 _ **~ ~ CHAPTER 5 ~ ~**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya opens his heavy eyes with great difficulty . His head is paining like hell . He feels thirsty mumurs " p..paani " He tries to moves his extreme hot limbs but due to body pain he does not . He helplessly looks at the jug and glass on the side table of bed . He struggles to reached his hand towards the glass . But due to his blurry vision, the glass falls down after hiting with his hand and scattered into so many pieces_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is in main hall….When heard the voice of broken glass . He ran in the direction from where the voice has come and enters inside a room ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He shockingly said " Tum yahan " Later let out a sigh of relief replied in teasing tone " Haan main yahan….wo kia hai na sahaab k bina bureau bht sona lag raha tha….tu main tujh sy milny chalay aya " Daya in low tone replied " Hmmm " Abhijeet rashly asked " Abey tu pagal hai kia….Sahab Subha sy gayab hain….Bureau bhi ni aai….Tu ACP Sir ko apnay laadly chiranjeev ki chinta sata rahi thi….islia mjhy bhaija tujhy daikhny k lia ( irritatedly ) arrey bell baja baja k hath toot gai mere par majaal hai jo sahib ki neend toot jai " Daya tensely " Phir tum andar aai kaisy " Abhijeet ( winks ) " Choty Miyaan fikar na karain unka darwaza tor k ni aya hoon main…..teri secret place sy ghar ki chabi mil gai thi mjhy " Daya replied " Hmm " Abhijeet in worried tone " Arrey ye kabsy gadhy ghooron ki zubaan main jawab dia ja raha hai ( caringly ) kia hua Daya tumhara chehra itna laal kun ho raha hai ( in suspicious tone ) Fever hai tujhy " Daya nodes in yes . Abhijeet angrily adds " Arrey tu pehle ni bol sakta tha kia….main kabsy yahan khary hoky bakwass py bakwass kia ja raha hoon par dhany hoon Sahab g jo aik baar ye phoot dain k Abhijeet g mjhy fever hai ( inquiring ) Dawa li tuny….Abhijeet pat on his own head while teasingly adds as " main bhi kis sy ye sawal kar raha hoon ( ordering ) yahin laity raho aur hilna mat apni jaga sy….Daya weakly nodes like acha baccha ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He comes back with two paracetamols and a glass of water . Daya gulp down the medicine and then again lay down with the help of Abhijeet . Abhijeet ( caringly ) Daya chal tu ankhain band kar aur sonay ki koshish kar ( informs him ) tere sonay k baad main wapis bureau jaunga ( waving his hand inside Daya's hairs ) par tu fikar mat kar main jaldi ajaunga….aj raat yahin tere pass rukoonga . Daya protest as " Sir iski koi zaroorat ni hai….tablet lai li hai ab main theek hojaunga…..Abhijeet ( confusingly ) Aain Sir…( rashly ) mainy sahab sy mashwara manga kia ( Daya nodes in No ) tu phir apna mun mat khol . Daya ( naughtily ) ap bhool gai Sir ( winks ) apnay hee tu kaha tha bureau mai main wohi kharoos rahunga ( smartly ) aur ye bureau hours hain….tu huy na ap mere ( stress ) Sir…Abhijeet ( irritatedly ) Dhat tere ki ( grabs Daya's ear ) aisy kaamon main sahab ka dimaag bari tezi sy chalta hai ( grumbles ) aisy halat main bhi tumhain mazak sojh raha hai . Daya fakely crying Ahhh Sir choro please dukh raha hai . Abhijeet becomes panicked….while he in hurry mouthed " Sorry Daya ziada zor sy pakar lia kia….bht dukh raha hai kia " Daya smiles under his teeth . Abhijeet notices this naughty grin on Daya's face….throws pillow towards him as " Bahar main ja tu ( angrily ) Huh…( warning ) tujhy tu main bad main daikh lunga….Daya catches that pillow while replying as " zarror ( winks ) Sir…!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _As Daya drifted in deep sleep, Abhijeet comes out from the house after locking it and taking 2-3 strands of Daya's hair, He gets from hair brush . First He calls one of his friend who is genetic engineer and handover him that DNA samples without telling the name of person whom it belongs . He satisfies him by telling that he is on secret mission and that's why he needs to cross check those DNA samples . Afterwards he moves towards bureau and indulges himself in work just to hide his restlessness from everyone, after informing ACP Sir that due to fever Daya does not come today . At an early evening, He is present inside ACP Sir's cabin . After taking sign from him on desired file, he takes permission as " Sir…wo main aj jaldi jaun ( hiding his eyes ) Ni wo mera matlab khabri sy milna hai . Acp Sir stops him to speak further, adds as " Tum jao Abhijeet kal milty hain " He said while smiling . Abhijeet sighed and mouthed "Thank You Sir…! He marched outside . Acp Sir looks at the back of his second in command with strange expressions murmurs as " Kamaal hai jis Abhijeet ny aj tak kabhi jaldi janny ko ni kaha wo aj khud sy jaldi janny ko bola….kis lia ( his heart gives him answer ) Kuch toh khass hai inn dono main " He dials someone's number and order him as " Mjhy Senior Inspector Abhijeet k phone ki abhi ki location bataiya please " On the other side , He replied as " One minute Sir, main abhi check karky bata ta hoon " Acp Sir replied " Hmm okay " He informs ACP Sir as " Sir senior inspector Abhijeet k phone ki location Andheri east hai " Acp Sir humbly mouthed " Thank You and cuts the call . " Mjhy ni pata tha k Abhijeet ka khabri Daya k ghar main rehta hai ", He murmurs with sweet smile on his face ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet opens the residence door and directly enters inside Daya's room, found him still sleeping . He checks his forehead and found that the fever is lowered down now . After freshing up and awaking Daya, He prepares food for him and after so many nakrah's makes him eat it properly sideways taking his dinner too . Then he gives him medicine after which Daya lay down while mouthed a sweet bespoke as " Abhi tum mjhy sulao na " Abhijeet cozily adjust himself besides Daya and starts waving his hand inside Daya's hairs while singing a lori as_

" _**CHANDA KI DOLI MAIN**_

 _ **PARIYOON KI JHOLI MAIN "**_

 _And when he too falls in deep slumber while holding his buddy's hand, He has no idea ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ONE DAY LATER ( At Night ) :_

 _Whole night he kept tossing over his bed . His restlessness turns into a strong desire . Finally Sun replaces the moon and announces about the arrival of new dawn . He hurriedly finishes morning chores and moves outside ._

 _Figure is strolling impatiently on a foothpath, When someone tapped on his shoulder . He did not turned but secretly whispers " Kaam hogaya " Later replied " Hmm " Both exchange their suitcase and in between this later secretly slips a report inside his hand . Abhijeet through eyes thanks him and moves away ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is about to opens the report When his cell phone rangs . ACP Sir calling is blinking on screen . He hurriedly picks up the " Hello Sir ( after listening something on the other side replied ) G Sir main bus abhi aata hoon ( tossed the report in his coat's pocket ) . He cuts the call and rushed towards bureau, totally forgets about that report ._

 _He stepped inside ACP Sir's cabin while asking tensely " Kia hua Sir apnay itna urgently kun bulaya " glances at Daya….Who too looking at Acp Sir curiously . Acp Sir replied " Aao Abhijeet main tumhara hee intezar kar raha tha ( forwards a letter towards Duo ) ye lo issy parho " DUO ( at once speaks ) " Ye kia hai Sir " Acp Sir replied " Khud khol k daikh lo tum dono " Duo ( impatiently ) torn the seal of envelope and takes out the letter inside . As he reads the letter their eyes start sparkling . ACP Sir ( in proud tone ) " Abhijeet mjhy tum py garv hai ( adds ) aur Daya ye tumhara pehla mission hai ( hopefull tone ) mjhy umeed hai k tum HQ k samny apni qabiliyaat dikha k mjhy tum py fakhar karny ka mauqa dogy " Daya ( in strong tone ) G Sir…! Acp Sir ( encouraging his both officers ) " Aj sham HQ main 4 bajy aik meeting hai iss mission ko laiky tu tum log aik kaam karo abhi apna sara pending work khatam karo aur phir lunch time k baad ghar chalay jana " DUO nodes in yes and marched towards their respective desks to complete their pending work ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

" _My Dear Officers iss mission ko poora karny k lia humny 2 teams banai hain ( leans against round table and looks at all officers ) Aik wo team jo chara k tour py istemaal hogi ( meaningfully ) aik troop pakra jaiga aur un k gang main ghuss k information nikalyga…..aur dosri team GEG k jungle main banay un tamam underground thikano py chapa marygi jahan RDX kafi matra main maujood hai…..Team A apko information codes main daigi aur team B ap uss information py kaam karogy…..agar ye plan fail hota hai tu phir head apna backup plan k mutabiq is mission ko complete karaingy " He said in a graceful manner ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He hugs him and whispers in his ear " Apna khayal rakhna " Later replied in same soggy tone " Tum bhi " He asked in serious tone " Kab jana hai " Later replied " Kal " while querried as " aur tumhain kab jana hai " He replied " Parsoon " He angrily scolds later as " Tu phir yahan kun baitha hai tu ( caringly ) ghar ni jana hai kia " Later replied in lost tone " Abhijeet inn lehroon ko daikh k ajeeb sa sukoon milta hai….tu bus socha pata ni doobara ye sukoon mil bhi saky ga ya ni…..islia agaya yahan " Abhijeet rashly replied " Sahab mjh sy ye fazool ki batain na karain tu acha hoga….warna sahab pit jaingy mere sy " Daya clutches Abhijeet's hand with " Fazool ki baat hai phir bhi kuch sacchai tu hai na uss main " Abhijeet sits beside him on wet sandy shore replied " Par hum iss sachai ko jhoota bhi tu sabit kar sakty hain na " Daya places his head on Abhijeet's shoulder and murmurs in lost tone " Daikho na Abhijeet….kitna ajeeb hai na ( Abhijee looks at him in confusion ) Hum pehle milay…phir bichar gai….phir milay tu waqt ny hamain agay ko dhakeel dia….phir milay tu humny mun mor lia aur ab phir milay tu taqdeer ny hamain phirsy alag karnay k lia apna dao khel dia ( questioning ) ye rishty itny kachy kun hoty hain…aik tez lehar bhi inhain bha lai jati hai " Abhijeet replied in wise tone " Inn main rishtoon ka dosh ni hai rey….rishty banany waloon ki ghalti hai….He opens his palm and place it in water . Sea waves wet his hand, So he tells him that " Ye daikh mainy apna hath khol k rakha tu lehron ny mere hath ko khenchna chaha…( He again dips his hand in water….but now he makes fist ) par jab mainy muthi bana k hath rakha tu lehroon ny ni khencha iss muthi ko ( meaningfully ) " Daya hum pehle khuly hath ki tarah thy….par ab hamain muthi ban na hai . He holds Daya's hand and makes fist ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _They are still in the lap of waves but now in standing mode while holding each other's hand . When Daya bent down and picks up one shell buried under the sand . He drags Abhijeet towards one of the coconut tree present there along the bay of beach . He starts scratching something on the tree trunk with the help of shell . Abhijeet confusingly asked " Aain…ye kia kar raha hai tu " Daya replied in naughty tone " Hamari nishaaani chor raha hoon….taky hum rahein ya na rahein….ye darakht ….ye samundar hamain yaad rakhy . Abhijeet glares Daya angrily so he makes sorry face . Afterwards, They head back towards their home respectively ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( ordering ) hum lane number 1 sy ni jaingy….hum agay barhny k lia lane 2 ka chunao karaingy . 2_ _nd_ _Voice ( suspiciously ) par Sir HQ waloon ny tu bola tha lane 1 safe hai agay barhny k lia . Voice ( hiding his eyes ) Ni mjhy baad main orders aai thy HQ sy k lane 1 py khatra hosakta hai . 2_ _ND_ _Voice ( still not believing ) par sar hamain tu ni bataya HQ ny iss sudden change ka . Voice ( rashly ) Head tum ho ya main hoon ( threatening him ) daikhna main ye mission khatam honay k baad HQ main tumhari complain karunga ( in bossy tone ) Ab chalo waisy hee kafi dair hogai hai tumhary chakar main . He marched forwards with the remaining troop ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( tensely ) Sir hum kab sy chal rahy hain….par ab tak wo point ni aya jo HQ ny bataya tha…..kahin hum rassta tu ni bhatak gai hain….Sir ( denying ) Ni….he shows them map….( briefs ) nakshy k mutabiq ye laal pairoon k pass hai wo jaga ( looks at his surrounding ) aur abhi tu ye area shuru hua hai ( encouraging ) hum sahi rassty py hain…..chalty raho…hum puhanch jaingy….yahan sy ziada door ni hai wo jaga…._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( in secret tone ) said " Haan main lai aya hoon….8 log hain….main signal dunga….raat main hamla karaingy taky kisi ko shak bhi na ho aur hamari shaklain bhi na daikh saky koi . Someone calls him " Sir " He immediately cuts the call and turns with irritated face,replied " Kia hai " Voice in suspicious tone " Sir hum kafi dair sy iss point py ruky huy hain ( looks into his eyes ) mera khayal hai hamain ab agay chalna chaiya hai ( meaningfully ) khatra hosakta hai hamara yahan itni dair theharna sy . Voice in rash tone replied " Tujhy aik baar ki baat samjh ni aati kia….head main hoon tu ni….mjhy teri baat mannay ki zaroorat ni hai par tujhy hai ( angrily ) junior hai tu junior reh…..mera senior ban ny ka kasht mar kar "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( happily shouts ) Sir….wo daikhiya hum puhanch gai hain . Sir orders them as " zara aju baju k pairoon ko cheek karo….Daikho team A ny hamary lia kia sabot chora hai . All boys starts checking the trees keenly . But after searching more than one hour they did not get the clue . Sir in tense voice " Kuch mila kia " Another voice said while thinking something as " Sir aisa bhi tu hosakta hai k Team A rasta bhatak gai ho aur kisi doosri lane sy chali gai ho " Sir agreeing with later ( adds ) " Hmm , hosakta hai ( ordering ) theek hai aik kaam karo…..hum 8 log hain 2-2 log lane 2 aur 3 main jao aur baki k 2 log chupke sy unhain follow karain gy….jaisy hee kisi ko bhi koi khatra mehsoos ho ya code mil jai tu wo signal daiga ( calmly ) samjh gai na sab " The whole troop nodes in yes and resumes themselves to perform their respective task ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( ordering ) aj raat hum log yahin rukaingy…tum sab log apnay apnay camps lagao…..aur tum dono ( pointing towards two officers ) lakriyaan ikahati karky lao…..aag jalany k lia . 2_ _nd_ _Voice ( protesting ) par Sir aag jalany sy khatra hosakta hai ( explains ) aag jalany sy duhaan uthy ga….jo mujrimo ko satark kar sakta hai…..waisy bhi hum lane 2 main hain iss waqt…..jisky baray main hamain kuch bhi ni pata hai ( calmly ) hamary pass torches hain…..hum torches sy kaam chala sakty hain Sir...aag ki koi avashakta ni hai . Voice ( in great anger ) Abbey teri bari zubaan chalti hai….hazar baar keh chukka hoon k apna mun band rakh par ni ( in cruel tone ) ab teri saza hai tu akele lakriyaan lainy jaiga wo bhi bina hathiyaar k ( orders to other officer ) chal iss hero ki gun lai ussy ( grumbles ) huh bara aya hero ban ny wala….head sy zubaan larata hai ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _They are in lane 2 while the other troop consisting of 4 members are in lane 3 . They are connected with each other's through walk talky . When something red spreads in air . The troop in lane 3 changes his direction and comes in lane 2 . Where their remaining members are waiting for him . Voice ( in excited tone ) Sir ye paper mila hai ( pointing towards one tree ) uss darakht k tanay main phansa hua tha ( confusingly ) is py_ _ **1289**_ _ **-.-…..-.-..- 4815111**_ _likha hai . Sir takes the paper from later hand and tries to break that code . When one officer asks in tension as " Sir ab kia karna hai….team A tu ghalat lane mai chali gai hai….khatra ho sakta hai " Another officer gives them his suggestion as " Sir…mjhy lagta hai hamain apna route badal k lane 2 laini chaiya hai….aur team A ki madad karni chaiya hai " Sir denied that suggestion while replied as " Hum apna raasta ni badlaingy…..Team A apni rakhsha karna janti hai ( strongly ) Team A ny apna kaam kardia hai….hamain bhi apna karna chaiya hai ( encouraging ) chalo agay chalain "_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _After collecting woods, he return back to his troop . Unwillingly He rubs two stone and lit camp fire . After finishing his task, He starts fixing his camp . When something hard hit his head . He gasp in pain and turns….When again someone hit on his forehead with wooden rod , blood dribbles from his head , He falls down while grabbing his head . When one more hit bite his head . He tries to gather his senses , When heard a voice as " Salay ka maar maar k bhurkass nikal do…..bari chabar chabar kar raha tha sala….dimaag kha lia bol bol k…..He rashly grabs his hairs " Bara hoshiyar ban raha tha na ( grabs his mouth ) ab bol na….ab kahan gai bolti teri . He tries to kick on his stomach while glaring him in anger….When another hit lands on his forehead and he falls in the embrace of darkness ._

 _ **~ ~ CHAPTER 6 ~ ~**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( tensely ) Sir hum kab sy chalay ja rahy hain…..ab tu dosra point bhi cross hogaya hai….magar Team A ka ab tak koi aata pata ni hai aur na hee unki taraf sy hamain koi dosra code mila hai ab tak…Sir angrily glares the later and rashly replied " Agar dar lag raha hai tu tum abhi k abhi ja sakty ho…..waisy bhi hum ziada dour ni aai hain abhi . Voice while stammering replied " Sir mera wo matlab ni ( he lowers his head ) Sir rashly replied " Phir kia matlab tha tumhara ( angrily ) Bhool gai chief ny kia kaha tha k agar plan fail hojai tu hum apna backup plan apply karain ( stress ) hamary pass dimaag hai ye bazo hain kia hum iska istemaal ni kar sakty jab tak team A ki taraf sy koi isharaa ni ajata jab tak apna dimag tu laga hee sakty hain na ( teases ) na k peeth dikha k bhaagny ki sochain "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He opens his eyes and moans loudly . He feel dampness on the back of his head . He looks at his surroundings . It was a bricky room with one rusted window . His companions are unconscious and their hands and legs are tied with ropes . He crawls towards them and tries to wake them up . His one companion flutters his eyes and then help him in awaking the remaining . Slowly the whole troop gained back their senses . They are all thinking about the ways to escape from there . When He speaks in low tone " Hamara yun pakra jana sab aik plan tha….Senior Inspector Balveer gaddar hain wo desh k dushmano k sath mil gai hain ( shocked expressions came on every face ) He calmly speaks as " Ab tum log meri baat gor sy suno…..mere pass aik plan hai "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( happily ) Aj main bht bht khush hoon…bus kuch dair aur phir mera bhai mere sath hoga ( ordering ) phone lao mera ( in evil tone ) Zara CID HQ ko bhi tu pata chalay k unky jaanbaz officers mere qabzy mai hain…..He dials a number and speaks agar apnay officers ki shok saba ni mana na chahty ho tu " Munna " ko laiky chaly aao helipad ( stress ) 2 ghanty bus 2 ghanty hain tumhary pass chief . He cuts the call after 1 minute ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He struggles with his ropes and tries to cut them with the help of something pointed like nail dug inside the wall, he leans against . After freeing himself he frees his one of companions and like this they together freed each other . They tried to open that rusted window and with great difficulty they get success in it . One by one they all escape from that window but before escaping from there , He purposely makes some noises and ran away ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Some masked man stepped inside the room and found an empty room . Goons shockingly " Ye salay kahan chalay gai ( angrily ) chalo ziada dour ni gai hongy ( worriedly ) kisi bhi halat main wo officers iss jungle sy bach kar nikalny ni chaiya hain….ni tu boss apun logon ko bhoon daly ga "_

 _Balveer interrupts boss as " Boss wo base sy aik news hai…..wo CID officers hum sy hoshiyari kia hain.….khirki khol k bhag gai salay….par hamary saary aadmi phel gai hain jungle main ap fikar ni karo wo jald hamary qabzy main hongy dobara ._

 _Boss ( in anger ) " Mjhy wo officers kisi bhi haal main chaiya hain chotu….chahy tu apny saary aadmi laga do….par wo officers agar jungle par kar gai na tu tumhari shok saba tu paki hai ( he cocks his gun ) "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is hiding behind the tree . When heard some foot steps . He bent down and picks up a stone and throws it in opposite direction . Goons ran in that direction, while one of them caught a glimpse of him behind the tree . He marched in that direction but He with one swift move grabs goon's neck and break it . After taking goon's body at one side . He exchange his clothes with goon's clothes and wore a black mask ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He stepped inside the warehouse looking cautiously here and there . After covering some distance, He stepped inside a big hall containing so many papers, projectors wires and small amount of RDX . He alertly checked those papers, some of them are newspaper, 2-3 maps etc . He keenly checks those maps of different colors with so many markings . He is in deep thinking, When heard some footsteps . He folds that maps and tossed it in his jeans . He stepped outside but stops suddenly as someone calls him as " Abbey shanay tu yahan kia kar raha hai ( teases ) dawat khany aya hai kia…." He turns and replied " Wo apun socha k hosakta hai koi officer ziada hee shana ban raha ho tu idhar icch kahin chipa baitha ho tu apun bus wohi icch check kar raha tha " Voice " Chal….chal theek hai….ab idhar icch sara time barbaad karyga kia….boss ko wo officers chaiya hain….ja aur jaky apnay sathiyoon ki madad kar unko pakarny main " He nodes and turns to go…..When the whole godown shivers with a painful voice…._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( calmly ) point C hamara last chance….last umeed hai agar wahan sy bhi hamain koi code ni milta hai Team A ki taraf sy tu hum 2-2 k group main jungle k charoon disha main jaingy aur unky underground thikano ka pata lagany ki koshish karaingy…( encouraging ) Sheesham k pair shuru hoty hee hamara point C shuru hojaiga…..apni nigahain khuli rakhna aur hoshiyar rehna…..jungle ka wo area red area hai matlab khatra ho sakta hai…..When He is briefing suddenly whole jungle echoed with gun shoot voice….._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _His POV " Wo itni dardnaak cheekh kis ki thi ( scratching his head ) shayad ye awaz kahin suni hai mainy ( thinking ) par kahan…..He takes out something red and throws it in air ( mumurs ) Bus Team-B ko ab jaldi sy ye maps mil jain ( in perplexed tone ) un logon k aday py phir sy jaky daikhna hoga…..shayad koi hai wahan jisko meri madat ki zaroorat hai….._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( happily shouts ) Sir…..wo daikhiya laal colour…..Team-A ny apna signal dai dia hai ( impatiently ) hamain wahan jaky daikhna chaiya hai . Sir ( denying ) Itni jald baazi theek ni hai…..mjhy khatra mehsoos ho raha hai ( scolds ) abhi goli ki awaz ni suni kia tumny….hamain safdhan rehna hoga….._

 _Goons too notices that red color and becomes confused " One goon….ye jungle mai holi kaun khel raha hai….Another goon smartly said " Mjhy lagta hai ye kisi qism ka ishara hai un officers ka apnay aadmioon ko khabar karny ka….Goons agreeing " haan ho sakta hai ( angrily ) waisy bhi ye officer babu jaisy log bary tez hoty hain " Another goon ( ordering ) ballu….lallu tum dono udhar icch jaky talaash karo unn officers logon ko aur hum iss taraf jaty hain ( pointing at one direction ) Goons nodes and separated ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _They cautiously moves forwards while hiding behind bushes and trees trunk and holding their guns in alert mode . When collided with 4 goons . Sir (on walky talky , ordering his 4 officers ) " tum log inn ko thikany lagao hum aagay barh rahy hain….( warning ) par dehan rahy k na khud goli chalao aur na hee in logon ko chalanay do warna inn k baki log bhi alert ho sakty hain…..meet us at point C " His Officers replied " Yes Sir "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is about to marched towards goon's hide out , When heard footsteps . He positions himself behind a tree and with his quick move grabs goon's neck . The other goon becomes alert . Goon tries to rescue his companion by firing towards him but he already breaks goon's neck . Bullet hit on his back . A hot anguish pierced his flesh . But he hold on his wail just not to make others alert by shouting . He fights back with the goon after snatching his gun ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Another gun shoot voice echoed the jungle . Sir in worried tone " Aik aur goli ki awaz ( strongly ) kuch garbar hai ( ordering his officers ) tum log safdhan rehna " They reached near point C and found two corpse . Sir ( murmurs ) 2 laashain ( guessing ) hatha pai hui hai yahan kisi ki ( pointing towards blood drops on tree trunk and leaves ) kisi ko goli bhi lagi hai shayad ( checking goon's body ) garden tootny sy maut hui hai ( he pauses ) He repeats his words in mind and some painful expressions appears on his face . He in composed tone orders " Zara aas pass check karo…..daikho Team-A ny wo dosra code kahan chupa k rakha hai "_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Some pain is visible on his face . He cautiously peeped inside godown and quickly scans the ground floor . No one is present on ground floor but 4 goons are present at first floor . He takes out a gun, He stole from one of the goon whom he fight with . He fires in air; The goons on 1_ _st_ _floor becomes alert . One goon ( ordering ) Abey O dheele jaky daikh ye goli kisny chalai hai . Other goon glares the first one and walks towards ground floor . More than 15 minutes had passed but the goon did not arrive yet . The first goon irritatedly orders the 3 goon as " Abey O ja jaky daikh uss dheele ko najany kahan reh gaya hai " 3 goon nodes and descended downwards while the remaining 2 goons are now looking more alert . After 20 minutes first goon in great irritation murmurs as " Jo bhi ja raha hai wo wapis ni araha ( angrily ) tum yahan ka dehan rakhna main daikh k aata hoon ye dono salay kahan jaky mar gai hain "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( happily ) Sir…jaldi idhar aaiya….idhar kuch hai….When again jungle echoed with a gun shoot voice . Sir marched towards his officer who is standing in front of a tree . Voice ( excitedly ) Sir ye 3 maps milay hain yahan sy…..inn main sy konsa map hai uss jaga ka kuch samjh ni araha hai . Sir scan the maps for 15 minutes and then pointed towards 2_ _nd_ _map and told them that , it is the required map ( briefs ) daikho ye jungle yahan khatam hota hai aur ussy 5 miles k fasly py jo black line hai aisy koi line jungle k map py ni thi ( he takes out jungle's map and shows them ) ye black line hee hamain inky RDX ka tikhana bataigi , He said in determined tone . When again firing voice shivers the jungle . Sir who is looking worried murmurs " hamain jo karna hai jaldi karna hoga…mjhy lagta hai GEG gang satark hogai hai….issy pehle k un logon ko hamary plan k bary main bhanak lagy hamain inky tikhano ka pata forest police ko daina hoga ( ordering ) Rajesh ye map rakho tum ( he forwards the map after clicking its picture ) aur jitni jaldi hosaky issy forest police tak puhanchao ( caringly ) safdhan rehna ( gives him some gernads and bullets ) ye lo tumhary kaam aingy ( patted his shoulder ) ab tum jao….Rajesh nodes and ran away from there . Sir signals his another officer and he follows Rajesh after keeping a safe distance from him ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He with cat paws climb up the stairs and hide him behind a pillar . After grabbing the chance, He attacks the goon . He enters inside the only room present at first floor and becomes shocked . His mind remind him where he had heard this voice . He tries to wake up the figure who is in worst condition . So many drugs….syringes and wires are scattered inside the room . He sprinkles water on later face . Later opens his eyes and look at the guy in front of him . Guy ( shockingly ) Sir ap yahan aur aisi halat main….tu phir apky bhess main hamary sath kaun tha . Figure ( taking deep breaths ) behrupiya….uss din HQ ki meting sy wapis laut raha tha tu inn logon ny hamla kardia….mission ki information chaiya thi inhain….mainy mun ni khola….tu meri ye halat….( worriedly ) mission ka kia hua….tum yahan kaisy . Guy blinks his eyes 2 times and relax expressions appears on later face . When the corridor echoed with some footsteps . Both shared a worried glance ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Figure is strolling in a dark room . So many eyes are fixed on him . When another graceful figure speaks in tensed tone " Sir do ghanton main sy aik ghanta beet chukka hai…..hamain jald hee kuch karna hoga " Figure angrily replied " Pardyuman hum munna jaisy atankvadi ko riha ni kara sakty ( explains ) iss mai bht khatra hai " Another Voice " Hum apnay unn 16 jawano ko chor bhi tu ni sakty na Sir….unka khoon kia itna be wuqqat hai k aik atankvadi k lia hum apny 16 jawan kho dain " Figure angrily replied " Tu tum kia chahty ho Shishodia k hum uss atanvadi ko chor dain….taky wo phir sy masoomon ka khoon bahai " Dehli Acp Shishodia replied " Sir mera wo matlab ni tha….par koi plan….koi raasta tu hoga na hum yun iss tarah hath py hath dhary tu ni baithy reh sakty na " Another Voice " Sir apnay khud daikha k hamary unn 16 jawano sy koi rabta ni ho pa raha aur na hee Team-B ny abhi tak koi signal dia hai….aur phir uss Vikral ny kaha hai na k hamary officers usky qabzy main hain " Figure sighed and speaks " Mjhy lagta hai k hamain thora aur wait karna chaiya….kia pata jawano ki taraf sy koi signal ajai " Another Voice ( tearily ) " Sir apko ab aur kis cheez ka intezar hai….kia iska k jab wo unn officers main kisi aik ki lassh ko HQ bhaijy ga " Figure calmly consoles him as " Ap khamakhan bahavuk ho rahy hain Acp Parkash " The higher officials of CID are negotiating with chief of this mission and tries to resolves this issue . Where at one point their brilliant officers life were at stake and on the others Country's dignity . When one officer with horrified expressions enters inside meeting room and interrupt them as " Sir "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Guy hides himself behind a door, After closing the door of secret passage and closes his eyes . When someone barged inside the room in great rage . He kicks the empty chair in extreme frustration and scolds the goon who is with him " Ath ( 8 ) log….ath log ni sambhjaly gai tum logon sy…..phir ye tum logon ki itni bari fauj kisi kaam ki hai k ath logon ko bhi na pakar saky…..wo officers tu bhagy hee sath iss balveer ko bhi chura laigy…..Yaad rakhna agar vikral ko pata chal gaya na tu zinda ni choryga aik aik ko ( shouts ) ab khary khary mera mun kia daikh raha hai…..ja aur jaky iss balveer ko dhoondh ziada dur ni gaya hoga sala…..Goons marched outsides . He let out a sigh in extreme tension . He waits for some minutes and after feeling complete silence, He peeped outside . He with extreme care comes out from the room and moves forward cautiously . When a voice hits his ear drum as " Sub Inspector Daya kidhar ja rahy ho ( smirk ) zara jany sy pehle balveer ka pata tu bata ty jao "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _The higher officials ran outside and found his injured Team-A troop are standing infront of him .ACP Pardyuman ( worriedly ) scans the troop and shouts as " Sub Inspector Daya kahan hain….wo bhi tu tum logon k sath team-B main tha na" . Chief comes forward and inquired as " Tum log yahan " One officer comes forward and explains the whole matter in a summarized way . When HQ landline rangs . One officer picks up the phone and after listening something from other side told them as " Sir forest police ka phone tha….unko GEG gang k under ground hideouts ka pata chal gaya hai " ACP Shishodia said " Sir ab tu iss mission k jawano ny apki laaj bhi rakh li hai ( tensely ) kia ab bhi ap unki jaan bachany ka ni sochaingy ? Chief ( strongly ) Zaroor sochaingy shishodia ( ordering to HQ officers ) " Munna ko riha karany aur uski security tight rakhny k intezamaat karwao "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _They are moving forward continuously and just 2 miles away from that underground hide outs . When suddenly they got stuck inside a net hidden under leaves . Goons came out from their hideouts while laughing and said as " kun officer babu apnay ap ko kuch ziada hee hoshiyar samjhty ho kia….itna bara jaal ni dikha….Tch…Tch ( ordering ) inn murgoon ko neachy utaro aur lai chalo boss k pass " Goons nodes and after tying/blind fold them marched towards their hide out ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Fake Balveer ( angrily ) Daikh Daya mjhy sach sach bata dai k asli balveer ko kahan bhagaya hai…mera meter ni ghuma…mera dimaag pehle hee satka hua hai ( He cocks his gun and threaten him ) kahin aisa na ho mere hathoon tera khoon hojai ( He points his gun at him ) Daya angrily replied " Chahy tu meri jaan kun na lai la main ni bataunga k balveer kahan gaya . Fake balveer angrily slaps him 4-5 time ( angrily shouts ) ni bataiga , theek hai mjhy bhi kutoon ka mun khulwana ataa hai . He picks up the rod lying near and beats Daya with it badly . Fake Balveer becomes tired after hiting him so many times but Daya is adamant not to open his mouth . Fake Balveer ( in great rage ) Theek hai ni bataiga na tu marny k lia taiyaar hoja . He cocks his gun and fires . Daya closes his eyes and Abhijeet's face reflect infront of him . One goon changes fake balveer's gun aim to Daya's leg and bullet pierced inside his leg . He cried out in extreme agony . Goon explains Balveer as " Kia kar rahy ho choty.….iss murgay ko boss k pass lai chalo…..boss khush hojaiga " Choty ( sits infront of Daya who is in semi concious and praisingly speaks ) waisy tu iska dimaag thora kum chalta hai magar jab chalta hai tu jhakass chalta hai ( wink ) "_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Goons throws them inside one room and after locking the door, They marched outside . Sir POV : " God please Rajesh puhanch gaya ho forest police k pass uski raksha karna ( worriedly ) Pata ni Daya kahan hai….kaisa hai ( thinking ) na jany kun mera dil kehta hai k wo khoon Daya ka hai " He glances at his officers and through eyes ask them if they are okay ? His officers satisfies him through eyes too ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _They are sitting with close eyes while leaning against the wall . When somemething is thrown on floor with thud voice . He opens his eyes and looks at that thing . His heart skipped a beat seeing the figure in front of him in worst condition . His heart beat increases and he crawls towards him . He tries to wake him up but the later is not in his senses . He looks here and there, When one of his officers forwards a glass of water . He looks him with thankful glance . He sprinkles water over his face and patted his cheeks " Daya….aye Daya sun na ( again sprinkles some water ) . Later struggles to open his eyes and looks at his buddy who is looking at him with concern and worried face . He consoles his buddy as " Main…main theek ( tries to sit when an Ahh..! skip from his mouth ) hoon . Abhijeet angrily teases " Dikh raha hai mjhy " Daya ( smiles ) " Kia yaar tum bhi kabhi tu gussa ni kia karo iss masoom bacchy py ( concernly asked ) tum theek ho " Abhijeet teasingly replied " Jab sahib do do goliyaan kha k theek ho sakty hain….phir tu main aik dum fit hoon mjhy tu koi chot bhi ni lagi hai "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( happily ) chotu bht accha kaam kia hai tuny…..ab mjhy yaqeen ho chala hai k mera bhai bht jald milay ga mjhy….( ordering ) phone laao mera ( teasingly ) zara CID HQ waloon ka haal chaal hee puch lia jai….Chotu forwards his phone . Boss dials a number and waits for a while . Chief picks up the call and agorantly speaks " Vikraal hum taiyaar hain…..hum munna ko laiky puhanch jaingy helipad bata kab anna hai hamain….( warning ) magar yaad rakhna mere officers ko kuch ni hona chaiya….Vikral " 3:00 am ajana mere munna ko laiky….tujhy tere officers mil jaingy " Boss cuts the call and laughs evilly " Tu CID HQ ny akhir kaar ghutny teek dia….wo mere munna ko riha karnay k lia taiyyar hogai ( dare devil smile )_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **~ ~ CHAPTER 7 ~ ~**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya's leg wound is bleeding profusely . Abhijeet tries to take out his hanky from his coat pocket, When a paper voice grabs his attention . First he tied his hanky on Daya's leg, Who is leaning against the wall with closed eyes . Then he takes out that paper, He sighed, It was a DNA report , Which he totally forgets due to mission's excitement . He opens the folds of paper with thumping heart . Daya speaks in lost tone " Janty ho Abhi jab uss choty ny gun taani na mere upar tu main samjha bus ab aur ni daikh sakunga tumhain….bureau ko….ACP Sir ko….Raghuvendar Sir ko ( he pauses ) " Abhijeet literally shivers on Daya's voice . His heart is pounded in his chest cavity . He glance at the report and his eyes caught "_ _ **Negative**_ _" remark on report . He let out a sigh . Daya after taking deep breaths again start " Pata hai yaar tum sab wo log ho jisny mere wajood ko pehchan di…..ab mjhy nazrain jhukaani ni parti…..bhagna ni parta….bachpan ka wo Daya jo logon sy ghabrata tha…darta tha….wo tu kahin bht peachy choot gaya yaar " Abhijeet in lost tone said " Jantay ho Daya videsh janay ka faisla mera ni tha…..Dad ny zor zabardasti mjhy bhaija…..uss waqt aik aag thi jo mere andar lagi thi…..k mjhy kissi bhi tarah iss race ko jeetna hai….main bhaagta raha pagloon ki tarah….bina ye jany k main kun bhag raha hoon aur iss bhagam Bhag main tera Abhi tu kahin kho gaya tha yaar " Daya said " Jab tum gai chor k mjhy tu aik aag mere andar bhi lagi thi Abhi k ab bas bht hogaya ab main kabhi dusroon ka sahara ni lunga apna sahara main khud banuga…..mjhy aik manzil dikhti thi jo dur sy daikhny py chamakti thi….lekin jab tum gai tu wo manzil aur saaf aur pass hogai…..aur phir mainy uss manzil ko panay ki dhun main khud ko hee bhula dia " Abhijeet ( lostly ) " Magar jab tum mjhy uss stadium k bahir milay tu mjhy mera maqsad mil gaya…..meri khoi hui manzil mjhy nazar anay lagi…..mjhy ye race jeetni thi aur tere pass lautna tha apni khud ki aik pehchaan bana k…..( moistly ) magar jab main lauta tu bht dair hogai thi yaar….tu mila hee ni mjhy pata ni kaha chup gaya tha tu "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Police van is running smoothly on a road towards helipad while 4 police mobile guards the police van from four directions . Chief who is with ACP Pardyuman and ACP Shishodia in inova are following them with a safe distance . When ACP Sir asked " Sir plan ready hai na ( worriedly ) kahan tak puhanchy wo log " Chief in strong tone replied " Tum fikar mat karo….sab kuch plan k muttabiq ho raha hai…..hum RDX ko bhi sahi hathoon main puhancha daingy aur apnay kisi bhi officers ka baal bhi baqa ni honay daingy "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya replied while fixing his gaze in a vaccum " Hmm ( lostly ) main khoya ni tha Abhi bus apnay wajood ko pehchan dainy k lia khud sy hee bhag raha tha yaar " Abhijeet ( lostly ) " Pata hai yaar jab dad ka dehant hua na tu unhony mjhy mere bhai ka bataya " Daya ( confusingly ) " bhai " Abhijeet ( moistly ) hmm , maa ka dehaant hogaya tha chotu ki paidaish k baad hee….Dad ko iss baat ka itna sadma laga k unhony uss kachry ( He breaks down ) " Daya purposely pressed his hand . Abhijeet ( after composing himself ) " Pata ni yaar wo kahan hai ( broken tone ) zinda bhi hai ya ni ( hopeful tone ) par tujhy daikh k lagta hai k yaar agar wo zinda hai na tu teri tarah apni pehchaan bana ny k lia bht himmat sy agay barh raha hoga….( helplessly ) main ussy talaash tu ni kar sakta kun k Dad ki maut k sath hee chotu ka raaz bhi unhi k sath dafan hogaya…par phir bhi jab tak tu mere sath hai na yaraa….hum ussy dhoondny ki na-mumkin hee sahi par koshish zaroor karain gy.…( staring at the same vaccum ) Pata hai Daya , Dad ny jab itni karwi sacchai mjhy batai tu main toot gaya tha…..bikhar gaya tha….phir apnay bikhry wajood ki kirchiyon ko mainy apni pehchaan main chupa lia yaar ( lovingly ) phir tu aya aur ahista ahista mere bikhry wajood ko apnay anchaal main samait lia ( lovingly ) mjhy lagta hai k bhagwaan ny meri be-raang zindagi main khushiyaan lanay k lia mere chotu k roop main tujhy bhej dia hai ( lostly ) kia main tujhy chotu bula sakta hoon yaar " Daya in loving tone " Abhi tum mjhy har uss naam sy bula sakty ho ( cupped his face ) jissy tumhain sukoon milay….khushi milay . Abhijeet in over whelming tone mouthed " Thank You " while crying in happiness . Both buddies rested their heavy heart in each other's embrace ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Goons enters inside the room having no window and separates DUO . One goon said teasingly " Bus bey bht hogai tum logon ki chabar chabar ab chalny ka time hogaya hai ( ordering ) chal bey utha iss salay ko ( pointing towards Daya ) One goon roughly pulls Daya who flinches due to sudden jerk in his wounded leg . Abhijeet ( caringly pleaded ) " Aram sy please " Goon ignoring the later pleadings roughly pushe them outside ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _CID higher officials along with the chief of the mission reached helipad . 2 Police constables takes out the cuffed munna from police van . Vikral teasingly welcomes him as " Aao bhai aao Chief g ( smirk ) apnay officers ko chorany k lia tu tum poori barat saath lai ho " Chief ( agorantly ) " Tumhain munna sy matlab tha na tu main lai aya hoon munna ko ab mere officers ko chor do " Vikral ( teasingly ) chor dunga tumhary officers ko itni bhi jaldi kia hai ( winks ) pehle munna ki hathkariyaan tu khool do " Chief signals the police constable and he opens munna's hand cuff . Chief with corner of his eyes can see one of Vikral's goon marched towards the helicopter . Munna happily marched towards vikral and hugs him . Vikral ( teasingly ) bht khoob chief g apnay apna wada poora kia hai tu hum bhi apna wada poora karaingy . Vikral signals chotu and he opens the door of van stand in one corner . Chief looks at his officer who are tied with ropes and looking injured too . He tries to marched towards van . When vikral teasingly says " Na na chief g hamain kia pagal samjha hai apnay….jab tak main aur munna uss helicopter main baith k phurr ni hojaty ap apni jaga sy hilogy bhi ni . Vikral points his gun on chief . Chief from corner of his eyes looks at the goon who shows thumbs up sign . Vikral signals munna and chotu to sit inside the helicopter . Munna and chotu happily follows the order . After this vikral takes back steps while pointing gun at chief and climbs inside the helicopter . Chief takes out his gun immediately as the backup team attacks on the remaining goons . He aims his gun at helicopter and fires . Before the helicopter flights from there it blasted off . Chief ( in strong tone speaks ) " Jo atankvadi insaniyaat k lia khatra hoon unka marna hee acha hota hai "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He opens his eye lids and found himself on a hospital bed . He makes irritated face . When a Voice ( caringly speaks )" Ab kaisa feel kar rahy hain ap Senior Inspector Daya " Daya tries to stand up after seeing chief of the mission standing in front of him while correcting him as " Sir main Senior Inspector ni Sub Inspector hoon " Chief signals him to stay on his bed while replying as " Ap Sub Inspector ( stress ) thy Daya ( pauses ) Ab ap Senior Inspector hain ( stressing on hain ) " Daya shockingly first looks at chief and then ACP Sir with open mouth . Acp Sir nodes in yes having tears of happiness in eyes . He lovingly spreads his hand over Daya's head and said " I am proud of you Senior Inspector Daya " Chief looks at his watch and said " Ab main chalta hoon….mjhy dair ho rahi hai " Daya closed his eyes in extreme sooth while two pearls roll down and absorbs in his hairs . Finally, He got his destination/Identity . He opens his eyes and asked in caring tone " Sir wo Abhijeet kahan hai aur balveer Sir wo kahan hain " Acp calmly replied as " Abhijeet reception py hai tumhary discharge papers sign kar raha hai kun k ussy pata hai k usky chotu ko hospital main rehna bilkul pasand ni hai aur balveer tumhary baju waly kamry main hai aur theek hai " Abhijeet enters inside and said in loving tone " Bhai mjhy tu party chaiya hai Daya wo bhi tumhary paisoon sy main sirf mittai sy kaam ni chalany wala ( warning ) pehle sy batai dai raha hoon main " Daya clutches Abhijeets hand and asked " Dar gai thy na yaar " Abhijeet ( in strong tone ) replied " Main kun darunga yaar….mjhy pata hai ABHI k rehty DAYA ko kuch ni hosakta aur DAYA k rehty ABHI py koi aanch ni asakti….! * DUO hold each others hand and makes fist *_

## Life is an endless road…The struggle _**ENTITY VS IDENTITY**_ _keeps going on till the end of life…._.ups and down can comes/exits in life….But if your BUDDY/LOVED ONE'S is with you….you can fight with any storm because nothing can be much stronger than LOVE and nothing can be much weaker than LOVE….If LOVE_LOVE can make bond….It touches the highest peaks of horizon….! ##

 _ **~ ~ THE END ~ ~**_

…

...

 _ **Woww…...what a story ….so Friends, aapko kaise lagi ye story…?...**_

 _Friends, please don't forget to give marks on this story….your feedback motivates the Writer as well as me too…._ _ **This part is of 5 marks**_ _ & who didn't give marks on last part , please give marks on __**complete story out of 10**_ _…..I am waiting for your marks….._

 _Tou chaliye , Review option par click kijiye aur Story ko Marks dijiye..._

 _I'll come soon with next entry of this Contest….Till then take care & keep smiling_ _…._

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Dear Friends….Today , I am here with our Third Entry of 'Non Investigative Stories'…but before you start reading our next Entry, I want to say something to you all…..

Friends as we all know, CID has not aired last weekend & the Time slot which had given to CID is not good & because of this, TRP is going down day by day ..…WE all wants to watch CID on its regular timing but Sony TV again playing game with CID Fans & not hearing loyal fan's request…We all love CID & this time, our favorite show need our help….Shivaji Satam (ACP Pradyuman) & Ansha Sayed (Purvi) has posted in twitter to sign petition to bring back CID on time…

You can visit India forum , there is a link to sign the petition…So many CID Fans are signing the petition which has almost **700** signatures but for making this petition effective we need **at least 1000 signs** , only then it will be effective….

Friends , hum sab CID fans hai aur iss show ne hame , itne sare acche acche friends diye hai ….we all are here only because of this show named CID….Ye FF , itni acchi stories , ye sab hame hamare CID ki vajah se hi mile hai…..aaj hamare iss show ko hamari zarrorat hai….So CIDians , please Sign this petition & for making this petition successful , share this Petition on every possible platform…If We Want Our CID Back, there is the Only Way to Support Our CID…..

Please visit India Forum & peep in **" IMPORTANT: Scattered Fandom won't work [POA]" posted by VPaintings…**.Petition Link is given there, click on the link  & sign the Petition.

Hope you all will support & will take part in Petition to bring back our CID.….

Thank you.

…..

…

 **Shanaya** \- Dear , aapki request Author tak paucha di jayegi  & hope ki hame Duo par ek family story read karne ko mil jaye...Thanku so much for your rating dear friend...Keep smiling :-)

 **abhidaya princess** \- Dear , aap jab bhi Duo par koi fiction likhoge , I'll definitely read  & review...hope hame jald hi , aapke rup mei ek new Duo Writer mile...

Thanks for your rating...keep smiling dear friend :-) & I am waiting for your story..:-)

...

...

 _ **Ok Friends, now let's move towards our Next Entry ….**_

… **.* DUO STORY CONTEST *…**

… **.*(Non Investigative Stories)*…..**

 **Entry -3**

…

 **BORN BADQISMAT**

 _A casual and somehow Smiley voice with words as_ _ **AKELY AKELY**_ _appeared from His left side and passes a Shiver in his body... He who was Lost in His Thoughts jerk His head after hearing this and replied..._

 _DAYA: nahi Yaar..._

 _ABHIJEET sat over bench beside DAYA either DAYA makes a space which was not needed and now ABHIJEET look at that space and ask in Concern tone..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, koi pareshani hy Kya..._

 _DAYA: pareshani (pretend to be shock) kisy... (pointing finger towards Himself with) Mujhy... (shaking head) nahi tou..._

 _ABHIJEET: hmmm... (sat comfortably with) pichly derh do maheenun sy dekh raha hun kay Tum sub ko Avoid kr rahy ho... Bacchun ko... Team ko..._

 _DAYA (cut with): nahi Yaar... aisi koi baat nahi..._

 _ABHIJEET (connected his previous statement): aur Mujhy tou Avoid karny kay sath sath, Ignore bhi kr rahy ho..._

 _DAYA: nahi Boss... (strong tone) Tumhein Wehum hua hay..._

 _ABHIJEET (tease): DAYA, derh do maheeny sub Kuch analyze kr kay agar Main ye Statement day raha hun tou yaqeenun ye Mera Wehum tou nahi hoga na..._

 _DAYA (standup with): aisi koi baat nahi hay... (ABHIJEET too standup, both moving towards their vehicles and DAYA added after seeing Jeep behind Quillas as) ohhh Tum Gari mein aaye ho... acha aisa karo... Tum chalo... Main RAJESH sy mil kr aata hun..._

 _ABHIJEET: hmmm..._

 _ABHIJEET Quietly sat over Jeep driving seat, ignite it and moved while DAYA after taking Relieving Sighs started to open Quallis... Suddenly Jeep coming back to Him stopped beside DAYA who was Pushed Key over Quillas Door lock and now heard ABHIJEET Voice as..._

 _ABHIJEET: ohhh DAYA, Yaad aaya... (DAYA look at him in Confusion) (ABHIJEET started) Aaj subah RAJESH Bureau aaya tha... wo Apnay gaon ja raha hy... FREDDIE nay Tumhein Message diya tha na (chewing tone) sub kay saamny... (DAYA changed His Eye focus towards Road) (ABHIJEET added in tease) Ohhh My Gauddd... kahein ye bhi Mera Wehum tou nahi..._

 _After this, He rushed the Jeep while DAYA who was in Complete Silent mode, now look at the way where Jeep was gone and just takes Sighs and Opening the Door of Quillas and move ..._

 _ABHIJEET who was coming out after Freshen up, hearing some Loud shouts from Outside and started to combing his hairs with listening voices..._

 _RAHUL: Dimagh saheh hay Tumhara... haan... jub phone karo... Uthaty nahi... Milnay ko tayyar nahi... (angry tone) Minister lug gaye ho Kya... jo Main 50,50 baar aa ker Tumhari Minnat karun..._

 _DAYA who sat over Residence stairs hearing all this with Silence... RAHUL after seeing his quietness, sat beside him and ask in caring tone..._

 _RAHUL: DAYA, koi baat hay_

 _ABHIJEET (now coming out from room with a tease): arry RAHUL... Tumhein nahi malum... (RAHUL look at ABHIJEET who added again) DAYA na Doctor ban gaya hay (RAHUL feels the rashness and pinching in ABHIJEET tone so understands easily that ABHIJEET already complained about it to DAYA) (ABHIJEET added) aur Us nay Declare bhi kr diya hay kay Hum sub ko Wehum ki Beemaari ho gayii hay..._

 _RAHUL shaking Head and looking at ABHIJEET who was strolling inside lounge having chilled water bottle and sip by sip gulping water drops with his anger... RAHUL look at DAYA again and ask..._

 _RAHUL (frustrated): DAYA, kuch tou bolo... Nahi milna tou bata do... baar baar is tarah Zaleel karny ki zarurat nahi hay..._

 _RAHUL after some Wait standup either ABHIJEET focus was DAYA too as He feels that after hearing RAHUL this comment... DAYA showed some Reactions but his Plain face angered Him more... RAHUL now moving to His house in Disappointment while ABHIJEET to his room, suddenly heard..._

 _DAYA: haan kr raha hun... kr raha hun Main Tum sub ko Avoid aur Ignore bhi kyunky Mera Tum sub ki Zindagyun mein hona sirf Tum logun ko Takleef deta hay... (ABHIJEET and RAHUL stunned) (DAYA adds in Teary tone) kub tak... aakhir kub tak Main isy mehz ek ittefaq samjhun... Main (almost crying) jo Apnay Maa Baap ki zindagi mein aaya aur Un ko kha gaya..._

 _ABHIJEET mouth opened while RAHUL Freezed at his place... DAYA still in his teary tone..._

 _DAYA: RAHUL ki Zindagi mein aaya tou Us ky Maa Baap ko kha gaya (RAHUL shocked) (DAYA again with Pain) ABHI ki tou Zindagi say Us ky Rishtun ko Kya... Us ki Yaadun ko bhi kha gaya... (wiping tears) ACP Sir ki Zindagi mein aaya aur Un ko un ky Bety ki Maut ka Gham day diya...VIVEK aaya Life mein aur dekho... (Crying Slowly) Us ki bhi... haan Us ki bhi Behan Bahnoi ko Lashun ki Surat dy di... (ABHIJEET and RAHUL feels Hurts with DAYA tears and Pain) (DAYA added in Sobbing) aur REHAN... acha bhala wo jesy Apni Zingadi jee raha tha... Main aaya Us ki Zindagi mein aur... aur... (painful tone) Becharay ko Kha tou nahi paaya... magar Maazor zarur bana daala... (look at ABHIJEET and asked in rash) bolo kya main Manhos nahi... (ABHIJEET closed His Eyes and few Tears falls from his eyes, DAYA in same Rash and Teary voice) kub tak Main khud ko tassalli deta rahun kay ye sub Mera Wehum hay aur Kub tak Tum logun ko... Tum logun kay Rishtun ko Nuqsan pohanchata rahun... Is say acha tou hay... (takes a Painful sigh and added to RAHUL as) RAHUL Main by birth Badqismat hun (ABHIJEET feels He fell on floor in Pain in any minute) (RAHUL Hurts) (DAYA adds) Mujh say Bach..._

 _A loud bang cuts His Words as ABHIJEET threw the Water bottle at Dining table and went to his room while RAHUL look at DAYA in Pain and moving out with a whisper as..._

 _RAHUL (teary whisper): DAYA, aakhir Tum itna Ulta Soch kesy letay ho..._

 _RAHUL moved to his house with slow steps either his brain echoing those harsh comments while DAYA quietly stand there... His tears rolled over his cheek like the water drops spills over dining table..._

 _Next Morning at Residence... ABHIJEET wakes up and checked DAYA first whose eyes and face was still swell n red telling Him that He was engaged in Crying after coming inside to His room by Locking Residence Main door ..._

 _DAYA quietly woke up without ABHIJEET voice which Makes Him Sad but, He first peep out from His room, found ABHIJEET in Kitchen, takes a Relaxing sigh as He Scared that might be ABHIJEET Left from there and went to take shower..._

 _ABHIJEET makes breakfast and before DAYA arrival, He already finishes his breakfast and taking TEA... DAYA look at him and quietly sat over chair and within minutes, ABHIJEET placed the empty mug over table and moved out with a Small_ _ **BYE**_ _..._

 _DAYA really shocked after hearing Jeep Igniting voice but He knew this kind of Reaction that's why avoiding all of them from few weeks... He takes breakfast as he did not miss his medicine cz this time He assured everyone that he did not showing any careless behavior towards his health by himself so after taking all, leave Residence in Quietness..._

 _DAYA reached at Bureau and found Team at Parking... He stepped out from Quillas after seeing them, move to them and ask in Tension..._

 _DAYA: Kya hua..._

 _ABHIJEET (order to All avoiding DAYA as): Chalo..._

 _Without giving any minute for asking more, Team moved with DAYA as DAYA understand that Team waiting for Him... During journey, RAJAT updating DAYA about the reported case... DAYA busying in Investigation with team..._

 _Team discussed about the case and DAYA involved in it with Usual but he feels that there is a slight anger in surrounding which only he sensed not confirmed about it as he can't grasp anything which gives him a hint that ABHIJEET discussed last night matter to anyone or not..._

 _Next morning, DAYA came and found a smiley face of RAJAT having a Grin appeared even his chocolate complexion gives a shade of embarrassment... DAYA heard the conversation of Both Seniors as RAJAT talking to ABHIJEET..._

 _ABHIJEET: haan bhae, kyun chahyey half day leave..._

 _RAJAT: wo Sir, wo Sir (low tone) Aaj ANJILI ka Birthday hay tou..._

 _ABHIJEET (pretend to be shock): OMG! PUNE ja Kay wish karo gay kya...?_

 _RAJAT (complete embarrass with smile): nahi Sir, wo yahan ayyi hui..._

 _ABHIJEET (standup with): hmmm... tou Dinner ka Plan hay..._

 _RAJAT: nahi Sir, bus Coffee Break..._

 _ABHIJEET Smiles and nodded in Yes... RAJAT turned back and moving with Small Smile just Collided with DAYA at Bureau Main hall door... RAJAT Apologizes with..._

 _RAJAT: Sorry Sir, Aap ko lagi tou Nahi..._

 _DAYA: Nahi, Tum kahan ja rahy ho...?_

 _RAJAT: wo Sir, ek Kaam tha..._

 _DAYA Hurts Badly... He has Good Friendly Relations with RAJAT and RAJAT mostly Discussing His Matters with Him rather ABHIJEET but Now... He heaved a sigh and moved inside while RAJAT outside... ABHIJEET look at Him and giving Him some Work about the Case..._

 _From Few days, DAYA feeling that FREDDIE looking in Tension and in worry too... He was taking Quick Leaves in these days either did not Concentrated on His work... DAYA asked so many times after seeing His Tension as..._

 _DAYA: kya Baat hay FREDDIE... Tum Buht pareshan ho..?_

 _FREDDIE (moving to His desk with): Sir, wo kuch Personal hay..._

 _DAYA Shocked about this Comment... SACHIN coming from back who told DAYA after seeing Him as..._

 _SACHIN: wo Sir, FREDDIE kay Brother In Law ka Accident ho gaya hay... wo Coma mein hain tou FREDDIE is liye Pareshan..._

 _DAYA nodded which cuts the Sentence and moved ahead with a Painful Sigh and a Teary murmur towards His Desk as..._

 _DAYA: Personal... itna Personal hay kay sub ko malum hay... (with tears) siwayey Meray..._

 _The Whole day, He was feeling Hurt... Already in this Ignorance and Avoiding Period, He did the Same with Others which gives Him Huge pain after Remembering the whole_ _ **ONE & HALF**_ _months as..._

 _ **A happy Voice roaming around Himself which has Tears of Happiness, Sogginess of Memories and Strength of Big Efforts...**_

 _ **VIVEK: DAYA Sir, aap ko malum hay na... ohhh aaj Main kitna Khush hun... (tell DAYA in Extreme happiness) yaqeenun aaj DIDI aur JEJU bhi ooper Buht Khush hon gay... hain na Sir...(DAYA with Difficulty nodded in Yes) (VIVEK adds) MISHA tou itni Khush hay... itni Khush kay Main Aap ko bata nahi skta... Main na (taking breath and added again) Subah MISHA ko ly kr Aap kay Ghar bhi aaya tha... MISHA Zid kr rahi thi kay Usy Apny (smiles) Baray waly Uncle say milna hay School jany kay First day... (sad) pr ABHIJEET Sir nay kaha Aap kisi Kaam say bahar gaye hain... MISHA thori Udas ho gayii pr Main nay sanbhal liya...**_

 _DAYA remembers that during this Morning Visit of VIVEK and MISHA... He was in His room and He totally Denied to ABHIJEET to Meet them and after much Insists ABHIJEET told Lie to Both that He was not at Residence..._

 _His Eyes have Tears and now these Tears went to some other side where a Smiley voice coming on His way and how much Rudeness He showed to crash those Smiles as..._

 _ **RAJAT and FREDDIE working on a Desk... FREDDIE continuously giving Some Advice to RAJAT... Some painful Incidents makes a Different Bond of FREDDIE and RAJAT as FREDDIE Father was RAJAT Father Friend and on later Meetings with Officers to RAJAT Father when He came to Mumbai for thoroughly Checkup of His Health, its Revealed so now RAJAT and FREDDIE have a Flair of Informal Relations too especially when Both are discussing Something Unofficial... DAYA entered and found a Naughty tone of FREDDIE as...**_

 _ **FREDDIE: RAJAT Sir, Uncle tou Buht Khush hon gay... pata hay MANESHA tou abhi say Excited hay...**_

 _ **RAJAT: arry FREDDIE, pehlay Date tou Fix hony do...**_

 _ **FREDDIE (naughty): wo tou Aap ki muskurati Shakal ko dekh kr hee pata chal raha hay kay ho jaye gi...**_

 _ **RAJAT Glare and FREDDIE turned, found DAYA so telling Him the Good News about RAJAT coming up Engagement ceremony as...**_

 _ **FREDDIE: DAYA Sir, Tayyar ho jayein... RAJAT Sir ki Engagement Party aany wali hay... Aap ko Gana gana paray ga...**_

 _ **DAYA (rash): kyun, Bhand lagta hun kya Main Tumhein...**_

 _ **For a moment, FREDDIE in a Painful aroma... RAJAT also Stunned... DAYA felt that He was much Rude and seeing FREDDIE Teary eyes, He wanted to Excuse but before that FREDDIE left the place and RAJAT turned back to His Desk...**_

 _DAYA takes a Painful Breath... now He knew what kind of Pain He gave to His people who always Supported Him in any matter with His own Deeds..._

 _Before He wipes those Silent Tears, an angry voice Shivered Him from Core and His Closed Teary eyes makes a Vision of pain and only Pain..._

 _ **DAYA got a Call and without looking at Cell Screen, He picked the Call and heard a typical Angry tone as...**_

 _ **RAJEEV: DAYA, kahan ho... Fursat mil gayii Phone uthany ki... haan... (DAYA takes deep breath while RAJEEV added) Tum say Pooch kay Main nay REHAN ka ye Adjustment Session rakkha tha... aur Jhoot (rash tone) buht Jhoot bolna aa gaya hay na... Bola karo apnay Criminals say... Mujh say Nahi... Phone kr kr kay Main mar gaya... Kaatny ka Buht Shouaq hay na tou Attach kyun krwatay ho... kaha bhi tha... Bacchy kay Current Session mein Tum ya ABHIJEET mein say koi Zarur Us kay Sath raho... ABHIJEET already Tumharay saamny keh chukka tha kay ACP Sir kay na honay kay karan Wo Nahi aa paye ga aur Tum nay Khud Mujhy YES kaha tha... Yaad hay ya ye bhi Bhool gaye... (still Silence there so RAJEEV added in Harsh tone) Main samjha Tum Busy ho gaye ho magar jub ABHIJEET say pata kiya tou malum hua Tum Ghar mein Bed tour rahy ho... Nahi aana tha tou bata detay... Baccha itna Roya... Takleef say aur Tum...**_

 _ **DAYA closed Eyes falling some Salty drops over Bed and Cuts the Call which gives More Anger to RAJEEV so He totally Boycott DAYA...**_

 _During these ONE & HALF month, DAYA did Extreme Bad with Everyone just to make a Big Distance between Him and All even with ABHIJEET too and after His this Attitude which makes Hurt Holes in Every Heart of His People, either Hurts their Ego and Self Respect too... His Team and Friends automatically move far from Him to Protect Him as well themselves to be Hurt and getting much Pain..._

 _Now DAYA understands with just Few Reactions of them that How much it's Difficult to bear such Harshness, Ignorance and Avoidances from the People who Loved Him always..._

 _Next Night, DUO at Residence... ABHIJEET Cell started Ringing and after Picking it the News exchanged to Him Panickated Him and He Left the Residence in a Bit leaving Confused and Scared DAYA..._

 _After His Exit, in 15 minutes... DAYA called ABHIJEET who Cuts His call so He called Mobile Company and taken out the News about from which Number ABHIJEET got a call from few minutes earlier as well where His Cell Phone right now..._

 _After getting that ABHIJEET got a Call from VIVEK Cell number Confused Him more that Why ABHIJEET did not Tell Him about that call and the Presence of ABHIJEET Cell right now at LIFE LINE HOSPITAL turned Him more Scared..._

 _He rushed to Hospital and meet ABHIJEET with VIVEK at Corridor... VIVEK was in Teary State so in Tension and panic asked..._

 _DAYA: kya hua, MISHA ko..._

 _VIVEK (slow tone): kuch Nahi Sir..._

 _He moved ahead leaving DAYA Stunned while ABHIJEET looked at DAYA Tense face and tell in Tease..._

 _ABHIJEET (moving with): wo Tumhein Bata kr kyun Apnun ko Nuqsan pohanchy... (chewing tone) hain na..._

 _He moved on His way Leaving DAYA Hurt who after wiping Tears, moved to Reception, got MISHA Room Number, went there and Meet VIVEK Parents at Room as MISHA was under Sedatives right now..._

 _ABHIJEET feeling that with these Some Reactions of Team and ABHIJEET little Avoiding as Move with DAYA, taking Meals with Him either with Him at Every Place but with a Specified Distance as He Limited DAYA with His Slight Space making in between Both starting to create little Bulging in DAYA's Shoulder and Arm although DAYA taking Medicine Regularly..._

 _Here DUO with Team at Crime Spot... DAYA feeling Dull but still there and during this, ABHIJEET got a Call and giving All Investigation Bar over FREDDIE and SACHIN Shoulders... He moved towards DAYA, grabbed His Arm who was in Confusion and takes Him with Himself to an Unknown place..._

 _Quillas stopped with Jerk outside LIFE LINE Hospital... DAYA look at ABHIJEET and ask in Fear tone..._

 _DAYA: MISHA..._

 _ABHIJEET (straight): Nahi..._

 _DAYA moved with ABHIJEET who met with RAJEEV who look at DAYA and started to tease..._

 _RAJEEV: wah bhae, aaj tou Baray Baray Log aayein hain..._

 _DAYA down His head while ABHIJEET Ignored it and ask in Straight tone having lots of Tension as..._

 _ABHIJEET: REHAN, Theek hay..?_

 _RAJEEV: haan ab Behtar hay... Chalo Us say mil lo... (DUO moved) (RAJEEV look at DAYA Steps and added in teasing tone) Tum kahan aa rahy ho Humaray sath..._

 _ABHIJEET Clutched RAJEEV arm, who Quiets as ABHIJEET signaling Him to look at DAYA arm who look at DAYA arm and move ahead while ABHIJEET behind Him and DAYA moved behind but with a Distance..._

 _They entered inside a Room where REHAN laid over Bed while His MAA JEE reciting some Verses with sitting on Sofa... DUO with RAJEEV entered who moved towards REHAN to Check Him while MAA JEE stand up and tell DUO who leapt towards Her and asked..._

 _ABHIJEET: MAA JEE, REHAN ko kya hua..?_

 _MAA JEE: Pata Nahi Beta... Subah School gaya aur aaya tou kehnay laga kay School mein Gir gaya tha... Hath mein Buht dard hay... Main nay Maalish ki pr phir ek dum Rony (hr voice turn teary with) laga... Shaam tak Bukhar bhi aa gaya... (to DAYA) DAYA Beta ko Buht Yaad kr raha tha... Bol raha tha YAADI Bhayya Mujh say Gussa ho gaye hain (grab DAYA arm and ask) Beta Tum Usy Maaf..._

 _DAYA felt that He can't Breath Properly so Left the room while All pair of Eyes having Tears while Hearts have Pain... RAJEEV after Controlling look at REHAN who was coming to Active mode with..._

 _RAJEEV: Aap Dono Meray sath chalo... (both moved behind Him and after leaving the room, RAJEEV look at DAYA who was Crying sitting over Bench with) DAYA, REHAN Tumhein Yaad kr raha hay..._

 _DAYA without any Thought moved inside while Both Outside where RAJEEV satisfied REHAN Mother about REHAN Health and all of them Met with VIVEK family who were there for taking out MISHA after Discharging..._

 _DAYA meet with REHAN, who first look at him shock! DAYA bent over him! Kissed on His forehead and wrapped him who was just crying Loudly..._

RAJEEV taking out ABHIJEET with Him and during this updating him about REHAN sudden Fever as...

 _RAJEEV: ABHIJEET, abhi kuch current session mein REHAN ko ek Support chahyey... Isi liyey Main nay Tumhein aur DAYA ko kaha tha... DAYA aaya nahi tou wo Baccha Dar gaya... Already wo Stress mein tha... kuch Medicine kay bhi side effects huay hain aur achanak DAYA ka itna peechy hona Usy Dara gaya hay... Is liyey bhi aisa hua (ABHIJEET quietly heard all, RAJEEV asked in confusion) DAYA ko hua Kya hay... Kyun sub ko avoid kr raha hay... Koi baat buri lagi hay Kya..._

 _ABHIJEET (angry tone): Pagal ho gaya hay..._

 _RAJEEV (look at ABHIJEET angry face and make moment light with): ab Tumharay sath reh kr Wo saheh Kesay reh sakta hay..._

 _ABHIJEET: Haan.. (hearing RAJEEV laugh who broke undelibrately in rash) Kya kaha Tum nay..._

 _RAJEEV (with smile): Us Kay hath Kay liyey Kuch dun..._

 _ABHIJEET: Haan (lovingly tone) thora waqt..._

 _RAJEEV smiles and Both moved to RAJEEV cabin who ordered for Karak Chai for both... Here ABHIJEET called VIVEK and tell Him to bring MISHA to REHAN room and just gives Her time to spend with DAYA..._

 _VIVEK brought MISHA who was just about to discharge... She looked at DAYA and called from door step..._

 _MISHA (innocent tone): Baray waly Uncle..._

 _DAYA turned his neck and She ran towards him who takes Her on His lap... Small Angels gives what DAYA wants and now He understands that He can't live without all these Loving people as they are part of his life... REHAN and MISHA grabbed DAYA over bed and said..._

 _REHAN: Main na YADDI BHAYYA ko aisay zor say pakar lun ga... (trying to grip DAYA arm on His arms with) phir wo kahein ja hee nahi payein gay..._

 _MISHA: aur Main tou Baray waly uncle ki garden mein latak jaon gi..._

 _DAYA smiles and feeling a Big Sooth in his heart while VIVEK enjoying this Concern standing at doorstep... both sat left and right of DAYA at REHAN Bed and now feeling real relaxed so both eyes closed with DAYA who after a while feel both slept so make them adjust on comfortable position as VIVEK laid MISHA over Sofa cum Bed while DAYA makes comfortable REHAN and after patting VIVEK Cheek moved outside..._

 _He was searching His Half Soul and went to RAJEEV cabin after checking quillas at parking meant ABHIJEET did not left the hospital either VIVEK family with REHAN mother still at Bench talking to each one..._

 _DAYA entered and found ABHIJEET enjoying Tea alone... He came inside with Embarrassment and Shame... ABHIJEET look at his slow steps so said..._

 _ABHIJEET: Betho, ya (tease) is say bhi hum logun ko Nuqsan pohanchnay ka Khatra hy..._

 _DAYA sat over Chair with Quietness and started His Scare, Fear or what in Low and Teary tone..._

 _DAYA: Main jaanta hun... Main nay saheh nahi kiya... magar Boss... Main buht Dar (trying to control over his painful tone as) Mujhy laga sach mein aisa... aur Yaar, ek do waqiyaat nahi... kitnay saaray aisay examples Meri life say jury hain... aakhir Kub tak (wiping tears) kub tak Main isy apna Wehum samjhta..._

 _ABHIJEET dragged his chair towards DAYA chair, grabbed his both palm little trembling, wet with Sweat and started his part as..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, Muhabbat mily na tou Usy nibhana seekho... Usy dhutkaro nahi... warna kahein Wo Naraz ho kr (DAYA pressed his palms with Pain) (ABHIJEET adds) Nuqsan Tumhara hoga... (after a minute) Tum nay ye tou soch liya kay Tumhary aany say Hum sub ki Zindagi mein kya toofaan (stressed) baquol Tumharay aaya... pr ye na soch paayey kay Tumharay na honay say Hum kitnay Toofanun say guzry... (DAYA look at him in confusion) (ABHIJEET added) khud dekho, Tum MISHA ki Zindagi mein aayey magar Tumharay aany say pehly hee Wo na sirf by birth ek Rare disease mein mubtila thi balkay Apnay Parents ko Kho chuki thi... isi tarah dekho tou REHAN bhi already apnay Baap ko Bachpan mein he Kho chukka tha aur Mujhy bhi dekho shayed main bhi Tumhari tarah Apnay Baap ko Kha (DAYA really stopped Him by Jerking Him) (ABHIJEET added in tears) tou Main bhi Born Badqismat hee hua na (DAYA pushed him, ABHIJEET grabbed His Hand and say) kyun Dard hua na... Mujhy bhi..._

 _DAYA immediately Hugged ABHIJEET and started Crying Loudly... ABHIJEET just Weaving in His hairs... After sometime, ABHIJEET Cell Buzzed, DAYA Depart and ABHIJEET immediately went to Spot by telling DAYA as..._

 _ABHIJEET: Bureau mein milty hain..._

 _DAYA nodded in Yes... ABHIJEET moved outside while DAYA after wiping tears went towards REHAN..._

 _ABHIJEET working on Interrogation room... DAYA stormed inside and wrapped Him after standing Him from chair... ABHIJEET angered so scold..._

 _ABHIJEET: haan Maar daal... Tour day saari Hadiyaan..._

 _DAYA laughing and Hugged Him More Tightly... ABHIJEET Depart with Jerk... DAYA Relax, so sat over another chair and said..._

 _DAYA: Boss, Thank You... Tum nay Mujhy Buht Achy say samjhaya..._

 _ABHIJEET (sitting with): DAYA, Tu na Apni Class ka Duffer Student hoga..._

 _DAYA (embarrass with): khair Duffer tou nahi haan pr Average Student tha parhai mein..._

 _ABHIJEET: jabhi Tujhy is baar na Main nay Theory say samjhaya, na Practical's say... is baar Main nay Tujhy Experiment say samjhaya..._

 _RAJAT entered inside with Knocking... looking DAYA sat over Chair either His Legs over another Chair... ABHIJEET working on File and side by side Both Chit Chatting too... ABHIJEET look at RAJAT, standing with..._

 _ABHIJEET: haan RAJAT, chalty hain..._

 _DAYA (smiles and to ABHIJEET): hmmm wesy Boss (wink) New Idea for Convincing..._

 _ABHIJEET (moving with): ab Tujh jesay Dhakkan kay sath rahun ga tou Naya Naya kuch seekhna tou paray ga na..._

 _DAYA (moving head with): haan haan..._

 _RAJAT Smiles and suddenly DAYA Realized what He said so Opened His Eyes which He closed after winking to ABHIJEET as..._

 _DAYA: Tum nay Mujhy Dhakkan kaha ABHIJEET..._

 _ABHIJEET (more serious): Kub...?_

 _DAYA: abhi... haan Main nay saaf saaf suna (ask RAJAT) haan RAJAT kaho (RAJAT busying in call in Blue tooth) (DAYA disappointedly shake head with loud) ek tou isy Apni Fiancee say Baat karny (aloud) RAJAT..._

 _RAJAT (look at Him and moving out with Excusing): I m Sorry Sir, Aap Log Distrub..._

 _He left the room as He felt that DUO disturbed with His Call... He moved out, signal VIVEK and totally Left the Bureau Building... DAYA look at ABHIJEET and Threat..._

 _DAYA: Main abhi aata hun..._

 _ABHIJEET nodded in Yes... DAYA moved out and rushed towards Recording room, He Replay and checked Interrogation Room Footage but except that Word found Every Word of Conversation so moved out in sadness... ABHIJEET tease..._

 _ABHIJEET: Main jaon..._

 _DAYA went inside Rest room with grumbling some words... ABHIJEET look at VIVEK who head down so moved out in smile, find RAJAT waiting for Him, pat over His Shoulder with..._

 _ABHIJEET: Nice Shot..._

 _RAJAT Embarrass but moved behind ABHIJEET with a Cute Smile as on His Signal VIVEK already erased that Slight minutes of Footage and DAYA did not get it..._

 _ABHIJEET back with RAJAT from some Investigation found FREDDIE who gave Him Quillas Keys with DAYA Message for Him as..._

 _FREDDIE: Sir, DAYA Sir nay kaha hay kay Wo Thandi Thandi Hawa khany ja rahy hain, Aap ko bhi Bulaya hay..._

 _ABHIJEET (turn with smile grabbing Keys from FREDDIE and added): bus ab koi Masti Nahi DAYA kay sath... Acha Sabaq Mil gaya hay Usy..._

 _All (unanimous): Yes Sir..._

 _ABHIJEET went towards the Place filled with Chilly winds, find His Friend sitting on Rocks so sat beside Him after moving fast... DAYA smiles and started..._

 _DAYA: Tum aa gaye.._

 _ABHIJEET (angry): Nahi Mera Bhoot hay..._

 _DAYA started Laughing and then look at His Buddy Lovingly and then said to Him after Wrapping His arm with..._

 _DAYA: Thank you so much Boss... main buht Khush hun... Wo sub Mujhy Wapis mil gaya..._

 _ABHIJEET: hmmm, aainda bhi Koshish karna kay ye sub Sath rahy..._

 _DAYA: haan, wesay aaj sub Bol rahy thy, Main Buht Khush lug raha hun... Charm aa gaya hay Mujh pr..._

 _ABHIJEET (tease): haan Mr. Charming..._

 _DAYA (grumbling tone): Jealous..._

 _ABHIJEET (taunt): haan Sahab say jal jal kr tou Main Kaala ho gaya hun na..._

 _DAYA (started laughing and then Singing): yashumati Mayya say boly ABHIJEET Pyara_

 _DAYA kyun Gora, Main kyun Kaala..._

 _ABHIJEET Punched Him and then grabbed His arm to Standup Him and Both moving either DAYA added after wrapping ABHIJEET Shoulder as..._

 _DAYA: Boss, Sach, Mujhy lagnay laga tha kay meri Zindagi ek Khali dabba ban gayii hay... itna Akelapan... (both seated inside quillas after opening it while DAYA added) Uff, Dar sa lagny laga tha... (sorrow tone) Buht Khamoshi aa gyii thi yaar... (ABHIJEET started Vehicle and moving ahead, DAYA adds in Teary tone) Buht Khauff Bhar gaya tha Dil mein kay kahein phir say Anath..._

 _ABHIJEET (warn): DAYA..._

 _DAYA: haan haan... bus laga... ek sath sub Mil gaye... Main Buht Buht Buht Khush hun yaar... Tum nay Mujhy is baar sach naye Dhang say handle kiya... warna pata hay Mujhy dar tha kay Tum Mujhy (scare) Chor jao gay... (ABHIJEET look at Him and DAYA gives Him a Quick Hug with) Thank you yaar kay tum gaye Nahi, warna Main..._

 _ABHIJEET (cut with): DAYA, Tum nay Bang Bang dekhi...?_

 _DAYA (leaving with irritative tone): kahan yaar, time hee Nahi mil raha aur tum bhi kahan Free ho... sath dekhein gay... Action Movie hay aur suna hay... Stunts bhi achy hain..._

 _ABHIJEET (take a turn with): haan tou Tom Cruise ki Day and Night ka Copyright ly kr jo banaya hay (DAYA nodded, ABHIJEET asked) RAHUL ko Manaya..._

 _DAYA (smiles): haan 1500 ka Choona lagaya hay Badtaeez nay..._

 _ABHIJEET (laughing); Shuker Plaster nahi kiya..._

 _DAYA bursts Laugh...The Conversation totally changed the Mood of DAYA so the Rest Journey having only Random Chit chats of DUO... After reaching home, freed from all usual... at night, DAYA placed a Mug having Green Tea in front of ABHIJEET who asked..._

 _ABHIJEET: ain, (ask in confuse tone) Tera kahan hay..._

 _DAYA: Nahi, So ga Boss... (ABHIJEET nodded, DAYA added) lao 30 rupay do..._

 _ABHIJEET: 30 rupay kyun... (tough) baat tou 20 rupay ki hui thi na..._

 _DAYA (make voice): Green Tea hay Malik ... koi Sadharan Chai nahi..._

 _ABHIJEET: aye Bhagwaan... ja Valet say lay lay..._

 _DAYA moved towards Lounge Chester, picking ABHIJEET Valet and give it to Him after Returning back who was taken out 30 rupees and giving it to DAYA with..._

 _ABHIJEET: khud lay letay..._

 _DAYA (cute smile): Nahi Malik kay hath say lena Acha lagta hay... (after saluting) aur Malik koi aur kaam ho tou Yaad rakhna Apun ko... DAYA Naam hay Apun ka..._

 _ABHIJEET: acha acha, itni Bakwass Service hay, (sipping Tea with) Chai bhi Thandi kr di..._

 _DAYA moved to His room with an Angry_ _ **HUNH...**_ _DAYA takes Money when doing anything Specifically for ABHIJEET and ABHIJEET Lovingly giving Him the Amount... DAYA made a Chart containing Items with Prices and hanged it over Kitchen wall where ABHIJEET found every Item Price from Water Glass to Grey Joggers..._

 _DAYA went to His room, taken out a Box and now Counting Money which would be 3760 rupees and again saved them Secretly... He did not Spend any Penny from this Amount and after taking Deep Breaths, Slept Calmly and Deeply either without starting AC and Closing Lights..._

 _ABHIJEET after Finishing His Green Tea, stand up, Stretching his Body and move towards Kitchen to Dumping the Mug, look at DAYA Sleepy Face after coming out from Kitchen, started AC, Adjusted its Thermostat and then Closing Light, moved to Door, look at His Bro Lovingly Sleepy face and Closed the door with a Thought as..._

 _ **Hawaein Sard ho jayein ya Lehjy Barf ho jayein**_

 _ **Hum Us ki Yaad ki Chadar ko Khud pe Taan lety hain**_

 _ **agr Wo Rooth jayey tou Humari Jaa'n nikalti hay**_

 _ **ye Saansein jaari rakhny ko Hum Us ki Maan lety hain...**_

…

…... **The End** …...

...

Woww…mujhe tou ye story bahut acchi lagi aur aapko kaise lagi…?...& can you guess , who is the Writer of this Beautiful Story…?...

So dear Friends, now time to rate the Story **….…..This story is of 10 marks …**

Tou chaliye , Review option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye…..I am waiting for your rating…

I'll come soon with our Next Entry….Till then take care & keep smiling .

 **ROCKING DUO**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear friends…..Here is our Fourth Entry of Non-Investigative Stories.

 **Guest** —dear Guest , aap Google par CID India Forum search karo , tab CID India Forum site open ho jayegi , uske baad CID Forum Topics mei aap **" IMPORTANT: Scattered Fandom won't work [POA]" posted by VPaintings** par click karna aur aapko Petition link mil jayega…aur agar phir bhi na mile tou CID India Forum mei hi search ke option mei , direct Topic dalkar bhi find kar sakte hai….ok..keep smiling dear.

…

…

Now move towards our next entry….

Enjoy Reading….

… **..*DUO STORY CONTEST*…**

… **..*(Non Investigative Stories)*…**

 **Entry - 4**

 **TRUE FRIEND**

 _Today the house of duo was really very silent as both of them were in very deep sleep because of the hectic schedule they were facing from last one week. Duo were specially responsible for nabbing the culprit once the culprit was nabbed now they taking peaceful sleep. At last the alarm clock rang its irritating voice the sleeping figure woke up –  
Switching of the alarm_

 _Figure- Oh no… aj to bahut der hogaya jaldi se usse uthata hu nahi to phirse dant khani paregi. (Totally forgetting that today their boss gave them a holiday)  
he went to wake up his buddy who was in his sweet sleep.  
_

 _Figure- Chal jaldi uth ja …..aj wase hi bahut der hogaya hai aur der hui na to pakka ACP Sir kaccha chaaba jayega. Dekh Daya sharafat se bol raha hu uthega ya…  
_

 _Daya- Kya boss tumpe na humesha Bureau ka bhoot sawar rehta hai ….aj chutti hai aaj to sone do bahut muskil se ravaan chutti deta hai aur tum ho ki..  
_

 _Abhijeet (realizing his mistake)- Are mei to aj bhul hi gaya tha , ki aj hum dono ki chutti hai…..chal thik hai thora aur sone deta hu ise, tab tak mai breakfast bana leta hu.  
_

 _Abhijeet Goes to the kitchen-  
Abhijeet- Lagta hai anda khatam hogaya kya musibaat hai , abhi subha subha to ass pass kuch nahi kulne wala …..ek kaam karta hu , Daya ki bike leke chala jata hu , uske utne se pehle aa jaunga.  
_

 _Abhijeet took out the keys and drove off.  
Here Daya got up after having a deep sleep, after getting fresh he started searching for Abhijeet. Getting him nowhere at his early hour he got a bit worried. Then he thought of checking the garage but the scenario socked him because his bike was missing. He was facing problem with his bike from last two week but due to the case pressure and other things neither he could take his bike to the garage nor he could inform Abhijeet.  
He came in present with his ringtone without looking at the caller he received it-  
_

 _Caller- Ap kya , Daya saab bol rahe hai?  
Daya (looked into the mobile getting shocked)- Yeah to Abhi ka mobile hai…ye mobile apke paas kaise aya?  
_

 _Caller- Dekhiye mei Rajesh bol raha hu , yeah jiska mobile hai unka accident ho gay hai (Daya missed a beat) mobile locked nahi thaa , to check karne pe do speed dial number the to apko phone kar diya….. dekhiye humne unhe city hospital bejh diya hai.  
_

 _Daya didn't need to hear anything more he rushed to the city hospital  
Hospital-  
After two hours of anxious wait the doctor came out  
Doctor- Dekhiye gabrane ki baat nahi hai sab kuch thik hai unke sar pe thori si chot ayi hai aur haat thor sa fracture hua hai….. ek hafte mei thik ho jayega lekin hand movement restricted hai. To thora dhian dijiye ga. Mei discharge papers ready kar deta hu.  
_

 _Daya (relieving a sigh)- Thank you doctor. Kya mei unse mil sakta hu?  
_

 _Doctor- Ha ha kyu nahi unhe hosh aa gaya hai ap mil lijiye unse.  
_

 _Daya opening the cabin door entered inside and looked towards Abhijeet who was busy in talking with the nurse. Listening the sound Abhijeet looked towards Daya and forwarded his free hand.  
Nurse seeing that moved out-  
Daya came inside and sat beside Abhijeet –  
Daya- Kaise ho?_

 _Abhijeet- Thik hu lekin agar ab tune rona chalu kiya na to phir meri tabiyaat sach mei kharab hone wali hai.  
_

 _Daya (getting angry)- Tumhe mazaak sujh raha hai aur yaha subah se meri jaan nikli hui thi uski tumhe koi parwah nahi hai na…. Bike bina puchke le jane ki kya jarurat thi ha? Aur itni subha subha gaye hi kyu? Ab chup kyu ho ha… ho gayi na bolti band._

 _Abhijeet- Tu chup hoga phir mei kuch bolunga na …angry express thora speed kam kar phir kuch bolta hu.  
Abhijeet- Subha eggs lane gaya tha aur sahab bike ko garage kyu nahi le gaye , jan sakta hu ha?  
_

 _Daya- Wo case ki wajah se bhul gaya tha mei.  
_

 _Abhijeet- Acha bhool ap jaye aur daant hum ko mile hmm… yeah to galat hai  
_

 _Daya- Wo galti ho gayi ab tum to piche hi par gaye ho. Wese hua kya tha?  
_

 _Abhijeet- Are jab mei ghar se nikla to thori dur jane ke baad pata chala ki bike mei kuch garbaar hai , baas ek khali jagah dekh ke khud gaya aur phir magic se yaha agaya.  
_

 _Daya (agryly)- Mujhe tumare mobile se Rajesh ka phone aya tha wo tumhe yaha laye aur mobile reception mei submit kar diya tha.  
Abhijeet- Daya dekh ab to mei thik hu na wese bhi gadi ka speed kuch jada nahi tha isiliye jada chot nahi lagi hai to..  
_

 _Daya- Ohh to sahab ko discharge chahiye to mei bata du ki phir apke liye ak good news hai aur ek baad news to ap kya sun na chahenge?  
Abhijeet- Matlab mujhe discharge mil gaya….. mujhe pata tha mera bhai mujhe kabhi nirash nahi karega.  
_

 _Daya- Ji discharge to mil gaya lekin three days no work only bed rest.  
_

 _Abhijeet- Yeah thik nahi hai Daya (He tried to get up and in the process hurt his hand and an ahhhh)  
Only this was needed to give oil.  
Daya- Yeah hai tumara thik hona….. tum abhi yeahi baite rehna samjhe , mai discharge papers leke aata hu.  
Abhijeet- Huuuh order deke chala gaya samaj mei nahi ata boss yeah mujhe bulata hai lekin order iske chalte hai…. hey baghwan mujhe to dar hai kahi do din baad mujhe bhi Boss na bulana pare. Wese iske yeahi nakhre bahut ache lagte hai bikul bacha ban jata hai kabhi kabhi.  
_

 _Daya came back bringing Abhijeet's discharge and they both drove off to their sweet home. Daya shifted Abhijeet to his room and then he came back with their morning breakfast at 11:00 clock  
_

 _Abhijeet forwarded his hands- Lao do sach me bahut jada bhuk lagi thi.  
Daya- Koi jarurat nahi hai haath hilane ki mai khila deta hu tumhe aur ha is bechare haath ko aram do samjhe.  
_

 _Abhijeet took his brearkfast silently. The whole day went off like this with Daya taking care of Abhijeet and not letting Abhijeet use his hand at all.  
_

 _At night Daya came in Abhijeet's room to give him his night dose. When he saw Abhijeet resting his head on the head rest thinking something deep.  
_

 _Daya- Kis ke khalayo mei khoye hue ho?  
_

 _Abhijeet coming out of his thought- Are who kuch nahi…. mei soch raha tha ki , aj itne dino baad hume chutti mila aur dekh sab barbaad ho gaya. Tumne kitna kuch socha hoga?  
_

 _Daya- Ha thik kaha(Abhijeet felt more guilty) mene plans to banaye the lekin wo plans tumse jada jaruri nahi the aur nahi honge. Aur yeah jo ulte sidhe baate dimaag mei ate hai iske ilaag mere pass hai , apko mere dawai mei itna interest hai pata nahi ek kaam karta hu ACP sir ko phone karke bata deta hu ki tumhe ek mahine ki chutti de…(Before he could complete)  
_

 _Abhijeet- Nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yeah to mere saath nainsafi hoga. Dekh Daya yaha boss mei hu aur mei aur nahi sahunga tere yeah jurm kal chup chap bureau chala jana aur teen din ki chutti ke liye mana hu aur nahi (ordering him) I hope you understand._

 _Daya- Hmm I understand. Chalo ab yeah medicine lo aur so jao.  
_

 _He made Abhijeet lie down properly and switched off the light and went to his room  
Daya- Jab tak hum dono saath hai na Abhijeet, tab tak koi bhi din bekaar nahi ho sakta. Har din khas hota hai , jab apna True Friend sath hota hai…..(says to himself)..Good Night Daya._

… _The End….._

 _ **So cute ….aapko kaise lagi ye Story….?..This story is written by a new Duo writer...can you guess , who is the writer...?...  
**_

 _ **Now time to rate the story….This story is of 10 marks , tou chaliye Review option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye…..I am waiting for your marks**_ _ **….**_

 _ **I'll come soon with last Entry…..Till then take care & keep smiling…**_

… _ **.**_

 **ROCKING DUO**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello dear Friends….This time, I am here with our Last Entry of "Non Investigative Stories"…

Enjoy Reading…

… ***DUO STORY CONTEST*…**

… **.*(Non Investigative Stories)*…**

 **Entry - 5**

 **This Was My Fault**

Two dashing man was walking on road and they talking with each other  
1st man : hmmm tumhe nahi lagta aaj mausam kafi khoobsurat hai

2nd man : kyun nahi bilkul... Aur hawa bhi kaafi achi chal rahi hai…Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai us khados sir ne khud humain chutti di hai

1st man : Yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi ho raha hai yaar... Pta nahi is chutti k badle kya karwayega woh hum se

2nd man : Hmmmm mujhe kuch aisa hi lag raha hai... Chalo koi baat nahi... Yeh batao aaj ka kya plan hai?  
Plan.? Kuch bhi to nahi...  
Chal jhoota...  
And he pushed his buddy but next second his mind and body got freeze... His eyes got blank...totally blank because his buddy was far from him and he was on floor ... Blood was oozing out from his head... So many people around him but his eyes on his buddy who was standing like a statue... But soon he hear his name before closing his eyes  
Abhiiiiiiiii  
He smile and close his eyes

….

…

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

4 men were sitting in hall... Three mans was laughing except one man who sometime got angry on his buddy and some time shy in front of his two seniors... Which thing made him laugh….

1st man: hahahaha boss tumhari shakal us waqt dekhne wali thi..  
2nd man: bilkul daya bacha... Bichara abhijeet us waqt baaghne ka soch raha tha….

3rd man: aur woh abhijeet ke qareeb aane ki…

 **Abhijeet gets lost in past…**

 **After saving minister daughter from kidnapped... Minister arrange party where he call cid team also because they save minister daughter... Everyone was looking good but our duo looking so handsome and dashing.. Suddenly minister daughter eye's fall on abhijeet she say something to his father's ear and move from there... Few minutes later he come near duo with..  
Hello officers  
Duo: hello ma'am  
M. D(minister daughter) to abhijeet: kya main aap se kuch baat kar sakti hoon  
Abhijeet : yes ma'am kahiye  
M. D: yaha nahi waha kone(corner)main (duo look at each other) main aap se akele main baat karna chahti hoon(duo get shock)chaliye plz  
Abhijeet look at daya who noded in yes so both move toward corner  
M. D: aap se aik baat kahon  
Abhijeet: jee ma'am  
M. D: aap kaafi handsome aur dashing lag rahe hai  
Abhijeet in shock: jee... Jee ma'am thank you  
And he look at daya who smile and look at him  
M. D: vaise aap ne bataya nahi  
Abhijeet: kya ma'am?  
M. D: ki main kaisi lag rahi hoon**

 **Now abhijeet understand that she is trying to flirt** **with him but he ignore and say  
Aap kaafi achi lag rahi hai  
M.D: sirf achi  
A voice come from back: sirf achi nahi ma'am... Bohut achi lag rahi hai aap  
Both turn and abhijeet take sigh after seeing his buddy who come to save him from her  
M. D to daya: thank you officer  
Daya: it's my pleasure ma'm  
Abhijeet to M. D: acha ma'am ab main chalta hoon  
M. D: rukiye itni bhi jaldi kya hai aap ko  
Abhijeet look at daya who also look at him... Ma'am mujhe but cut  
M. D: ufff yeh aap na mujhe ma'am... Ma'am mat kahiye.. Aap mujhe Natasha bhi keh sakte hai  
Daya: Natasha?  
Natasha: jee yeh mera naam hai  
Abhijeet: kaafi acha naam hai... And he signal something to daya... Daya understand so he say  
Acha hum ab chalte hai humain nazar bhi to rakhni hai... Chalo boss  
Abhijeet: haan chalo**  
 **Natasha: arre aap to... He try to stop abhijeet but failed**

Abhijeet come out from flashback when someone pat on his shoulder he look at him  
Daya: arre kaha kho gaye the boss?

Dr. Salunkhe: aur kaha Natasha ji k khayalon main and trio laugh  
Abhijeet: dr sahab aap bhi na... Aap nahi jaante main waha usse kitni mushkilon se bacha hoon... Agar daya sahi time pe nahi ata to?  
Daya: arre aise kaise nahi ata... Tujhe kaise us khoobsurat larki k pass kaise chod deta main.. Agar woh tujhe apni khoobsurati k jaal main qaid kar leti to  
Abhijeet: aise kaise kar leti woh? Itni khoobsurat bhi nahi hai... In fact meri ta... But he stop i mean humari purvi jaisi bhi nahi thi  
Daya: aik... aik minute usse pehle kya kehne wale the... Meri ta agey bolo agey bolo  
Abhijeet in fake anger: abey kya bolon

Acp sir: yeh sab to chodo , Minister Sahab ne damad bana'ne tak ka soch liya tha (few minute later)daya ko  
And this time abhijeet got shocked first but then laugh loudly where daya freez…

….

…

…..

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

Someone press his shoulder... He got great jark in his body he look up and found his buddy... Who was smiling so he whisper... Abhi  
Abhijeet sat on sofa beside him with: haan bhayi abhi... Darwaaza kyun nahi khol raha tha?  
Daya look at door what is close now say: sorry yaar woh bus kuch soch raha tha main to... But cut by abhijeet  
Lagta hai kafi gehri(deep)soch main the sahab  
Hmmm kuch aisa hi samajh lo... Tum ne btaya nahi.. Tum yaha?

Kyun nahi aa sakta kya main?  
Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai  
Yaar tumhe to pta hai aaj Sunday hai  
Haan woh to hai... To?  
To kya main bore ho raha tha... Socha tum se phone pe baat kar loon per tum phone nahi utha rahe the... To bus main aa gaya tumhara haal chal pouchne(ask)theek to ho?  
Theek hoon is liye to tumhare saath hoon  
To phir theek hai beach pe chalo  
Daya shout: nahi beach nahi  
Abhijeet become confuse :kyun beach pe kyun nahi... Kuch hua hai kya?

Nahi kuch hua nahi hai vaha bus mood nahi hai aaj beach per jaane ka  
Ho kya gaya hai tumhe daya... Pehle to tum beach per jaya karte the aur ab beach per jaane se inkaar karte ho.. Main bohut dino se tumhe dekh raha hoon yaar. Tabiyat to theek hai na tumhari

Daya while avoiding his buddy eye's:haan main theek hoon... Bhala mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya? (He stand up with)tum baitho(sit)main tumhare coffee bana kar lata hoon  
But abhijeet hold his hand and make him sit with:coffee baad main pee longa... Pehle tum batao mujhe.. aakhir hua kya hai tumhe? Tum beach per jaana kyun nahi chahte?  
Kaha to hai mood nahi hai mera  
Yeh mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai(soft tone)aisi koun si cheez hai ya phir baat hai jo tumhe pareshaan kar rahi hai... Apne yaar apne bhai ko nahi btaoge ? Hmmmmmm  
Daya look at abhijeet then floor... He take deep sigh and start

Tumhe yaad hai boss 6, 7 mahine pehle hum beach per gaye the  
Haan yaad hai kyun k iske baad tu beach per gaya hi nahi... Hamesha inkaar karta raha beach per jaane ko  
Haan bilkul sahi... Woh aakhri din hai jis main hum dono saath beach per gaye the  
Bilkul... Us khados ne humain chutti di thi is liye jaa paye warna kaha jaa pate hum... Kaam main jo itne busy ho gaye the

Hmmm bilkul unke baat per yaqeen karna itna mushkil jo gaya tha hum dono k liye  
Sirf hum dono k liye nahi... Sab k liye ho gaya tha

Haan sab k liye(low tone)per kise pta tha us din yeh sab ho jayega  
Abhijeet (thinking): lagta sahab abhi tak bhool nahi paye us hadse ko... Hmmm acha hai aaj khul kar baat ho jayegi us per... (Loud tone)jaise hi chutti mili... Gaadi liye aur beach per chal diye  
Haan aur vaha tumhara...  
Abhijeet in casual tone.. Accident ho gaya... Daya tu bhool kyun nahi jaata hai yaar.. Kyun baar baar us baat ko yaad kar ke khud takleef de raha hai  
Kyun k meri galti thi agar main tumhe push nahi karta to tumhara kabhi bhi accident nahi hota  
Maine kaha tha na yaar tumhe... Is main tumhari koi galti nahi thi.. Aur agar tumhe aisa lagta hai to phir tumne apna hisab brabar kya hai  
Hisaab... Koun sa hisaab abhi  
14 august 2009... Jahan pe maine tumhe goli maari thi  
Oh come on yaar woh tum nahi the abhi woh koi aur tha...  
Nahi daya woh main hi tha  
Woh tum nahi rocky tha  
Per shakal to meri thi na yaar  
Shakal tumhara hone se woh tum nahi ho jaoge... Aur tum ab tak us case ko nahi bhool paye  
Tum bhi to nahi bhoole  
Mera 6, 7 mahine wala hai aur tumhare wale ko 8 saal ho gaye  
Chahe 10 saal kyun na ho jaye... Main use nahi bhool sakta  
Kyun nahi bhool sakte.. Tumhe bhoolna hoga  
Kaise bhool jaon... Galti meri thi agar main thodi himmat karta to yeh sab nahi hua hota  
Boss dekho... Tumhari is main koi galti nahi thi.. Tumhe thodi pta tha woh tumhari shakal le kar cid main ghus jayega  
Haan.. To tumhe bhi thodi pata tha daya k agar tum mujhe push karoge to mera accident ho jayega... Nahi na phir aur vaise bhi mera accident tumhare push karne se nahi balke mera paon pather se takda kar misbalance hone ki wajah se hua hai samajh gaye.. Ab yeh sab chodo aur hum dono k liye bana k laon main terrace pe tumhara intizaar karonga... Late mat karna phir coffee pee kar hum beach per jayege aur mujhe koi excuses nahi chahiye... Samajh main ayi baat  
And he left his buddy in shock

Daya pov: mujhe pta hai yeh sab tum mera dil behlane k liye keh rahe ho aur woh rocky wala case bhi tumne jaan bojh kar yaad dilaya hai ta ke tum mujhe samjha sakon... Sach main boss sirf tum hi mujhe samajh sakte ho aur samjha sakte ho... Per main kaise bhool jaon sirf main hi jaanta hoon woh din maine kaise guzare hai... And he lost **in flashback**

 **Duo was walking on road and they talking with each other  
Daya: tumhe nahi lagta aaj mausam kaafi khoobsurat hai  
Abhi:kyun nahi bilkul aur hawa bhi kaafi achi chal rahi hai  
Daya:mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai us khadoos dcp sir ne humain chutti di hai  
Abhi:yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi ho raha hai... Pta nahi iske badle woh humse kya kaam karwayega  
Daya: mujhe bhi kuch aisa hai lag raha hai... Acha yeh btao plan kya hai?  
Abhi:plan? Kuch bhi to nahi  
Daya:chal jhoota  
And he push his bufddy but next second his mind and body got freez... His eye's got blank.. Totally blank because his buddy was far away from him and he was on floor... Blood oozing out from his head so many people around him but his eyes on daya who was standing like a statue... Few minute later he hear his name  
Abhiiiiiiii  
He smile and close his eye's**

 **Daya run toward his buddy... Sat on his knee.. Take his head on his lap and pat his check with  
Abhi aankhain kholo... Aankhain kholo plz(shout)someone call the ambulance.. Abhi kuch nahi hoga tumhe... Hat jao raaste se(he take his buddy in lap)main tumhe kuch bhi nahi hone donga boss kuch bhi nahi  
He take his buddy in hospital where doctor take abhiheet in i. C. U... Daya sat on banch and close his eyes  
He push abhijeet..abhijeet got misbalance same time a car and hit him  
Daya open his eyes with great jark... He saw his phone ring up.. He look at screen it was acp he wipe his tear and pick his phone with  
Hello sir  
Acp sir feel his voice wet so ask:yeh tumhari** **awaz ko kya hua hai daya... Sab theek to hai na  
Daya just brust out... Acp sir become tense... Kya hua daya tum ro q rahe ho aur abhijeet kaha hai?**

 **Sir abhi... Abhijeet ka accident ho gaya hai  
And he a shout of what  
Haan sir aur uska accident meri wajah se hua hai  
Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho daya  
Main sach keh raha hoon sir and he told whole story**

 **Daya tum fikar mat karo kuch nahi hoga use... hmmm  
Jee sir.. Acha baad main baat karte hai sir doctor sahab aa rahe hai  
Bilkul aur apna khayal rakhna  
Jee sir thank you  
He cut the line and move toward doctor with: haan doctor kaisa hai woh... Theek to ho jayega na  
Doctor: arre arre relax mr...  
Daya: daya  
Doc: haan to Mr. Daya aap zara relax ho jaye... Kahi aisa na ho k aap ko bhi admit karna pad jaye mujhe... Aur rahi baat patient ki to woh ab theek hai.. Haan sir main chot ayi hai aur unka left foot bhi fracture hai to unhe do haafte aram ki zaroorat hai... Khayal rakhiye ga unke paon zyadah move na kare warna do hafte se bhi zyada time lag jayega**

 **ee doctor main khayal rakhonga... Vaise kya main usse mil sakta hoon  
Doctor:abhi koi faida nahi kyun k woh behosh hai lekin jaise hi unhe hosh ata hai hum unhe ward main shift kar denge tab aap mil li jiyega  
Jee theek hai... Thank you  
Doctor: yeh to mera farz tha... Khayal rakhiyega hmmm  
Daya:jee bilkul  
Doctor left the place and he move toward i. C. U... He stand in front of i. C. U and saw his buddy trought the window**

 **After 30 minutes abhijeet shift in ward room where daya meet his buddy  
Abhijeet looking at daya and daya looking at floor.. Silence appeare every where** finally **abhijeet decide to break it  
Pouchoge nahi kaisa hoon  
Kaise pouchoon(ask)jab ke tumhare is halat ka zimmedaar main hi khud hoon  
Tumne kuch nahi kya hai yaar... Yeh to bus  
Baat ko mut badlo abhi.. Sach yahi hai jo maine kaha hai  
Dekho daya kuch nahi hua mujhe main theek hoon  
Daya(tease tone)haan bus sir main chot ayi hai aur left paon fracture hua hai**  
 **Halka sa hai... Aik do...cut by daya  
Haafte main theek ho jayega... Ziyada move kiya to mahina bhi lag sakta hai.. Ab tum hilna mat main doctor se pouch ke ata hoon k tumhara discharge kab hoga  
He left his buddy in shock... Who murmur 2hafte.. Main kya karonga 2 hafte tak  
After that daya start take care of abhijeet... But in midden he scold abhijeet after seeing his careless  
A loud shout pull out Daya from flashback  
**

Daya kya kar raha hai... Coffee kyun nahi la raha hai ab tak  
Daya look here and there... Wipe his face and reply... Haan la raha hoon boss  
Aur kitna time lagega.. Coffee bana rahe ho k biryani  
Bus do minute main laya boss  
Jaldi kar  
Haan baba la raha hoon…..

Few minute later he come in terrace while holding two mugs in his hand and hear teasing tone  
Ghoom aye apne khayalon ki duniya se  
A shy smile come on his lips...which give Abhijeet sooth and feel relax

Now both enjoy coffee where abhijeet suddenly ask to daya  
Yaar daya tu aisi koun si duniya main kho gaye the jo tujhe door bell ring ki awaz bhi sunai nahi di  
Kuch nahi yaar woh bus minister ki beti...cut by abhijeet in shock  
Kya tu ne minister ki beti se shaadi karne ka soch liya hai  
A sip of coffee stuck in daya's throat he start cough badly and abhijeet rub him from back in tense  
Daya tu theek to hai yaar  
Now daya control himself and say...haan main theek hoon aur tujhe kisne bataya k main minister ki beti se shaadi karna chahta hoon  
Abhijeet in naughty:abhi to keh rahe the minister ki beti...  
Boss pehle poori baat sun to lo...main kya kehna chahta hoon  
Acha bata main sun raha hoon  
Main keh raha tha k main minister ki beti ka tumhare saath flirt karne wala scene soch raha tha  
Kya...tujhe or koi kaam nahi mila sochne ko  
Hahahaha kya boss...hahaha aaj bhi sochta hoon to hasi nikal jaati hai  
Hahaha very funny magar yeh mat bhoolon(forget) sahab...minister ne tumhe damad banane ka socha tha  
Sach kahon boss agar us waqt sir ne haan kar di hoti na to main minister sahab ko keh deta...k ladki to tumhe pasand karti hai

Hahaha sach main...mujhe to samajh main nahi aa raha hai k minister ne tumhe damad banane ka socha tha  
Aur nahi to kya ladki tumhare saath flirt kar rahi thi...aur damad mujhe banane ka soch liya...aik baat kahon main handsome hi itna lag raha tha k unho ne mujhe damad banane ka soch liya  
Haan tabhi to ladki tujhe chod kar mere saath flirt kar rahi thi

Ziyadah proud feel karne ki zaroorat nahi hai abhi... Tere saath sirf aik hi ladki ne flirt kiya hai... Mere saath karne k liye hazaron ladkiyan marti hai  
Marta hoga yaar per yeh bhi to dekh mere saath minister ki beti ne ki hai  
Huh bada aya minister ki beti ne ki hai(abhijeet smile)boss tum us case ko bhool kyun nahi jaate  
Abhijeet smile vanish he say in sad tone: kaise bhool jaon daya... Woh lamha mere dil main aik panne ki surat main aisa chipak gaya hai k agar use palatna chahon bhi to palat nahi sakta... Haan bas us panne k ooper aik naya panna rakh deta hoon jo khushiyon se bhara hota hai... Ta ke jab maun tum ya sir kabhi is dil main jhànk kar dekhe to khushiya nazar aye... Dukh nahi

Hmmm lagta hai fílmy kuch ziyadah hi dekhne lage ho  
Tumhe aisa q lagta hai?  
Nahi woh dialogues kaafi acha bol lete ho  
Acha and he give light punch in his buddy arm... Who laugh loudly  
Daya tujhe yaad hai... Mera accident hone k baad tu mere khayal k saath saatj mujhe kitna daanta tha  
Haan to harkat bhi aisa karte the... Mujhe daantna pad jaata tha  
Main kaha karta tha...thoda sa mobile pakdon to(imitate daya)boss mobile chodo... Boss hilo mat... Boss yeh na karo... Woh na karo... Aik baar to had hi kar diya tha tumne  
Acha kya kiya tha maine

Kya kiya tha... Arre bas thoda right side se left side k or turn ho raha tha us per itna chilla uthe tum jaise main bhaag raha hoon  
Haan to tumhe kisne khud karne ko kaha main tha na wàha  
Arre itni si baat... Cut by daya  
Itni si baat... Woh itni si baat nahi thi tumhara accident ho gàya tha aur woh bhi meri wajah se... Tumhare sir main chot ayi thi aur tumhara left pain main fracture ho gaya tha... Aur woh tumhe itni si baat lagti hai  
Acha itni si baat nahi hai theek... Aur accident tumhari wajah se nahi hua hai ok(before daya say something)tumhari coffee khatam ho gayi  
Haan ho gayo aur tumhara  
Mera bhi... Chalo chalte hai  
Kaha?  
Bhool gaye ... beach  
Haan haan yaad hai chalo  
Both get down from terràce where daya wash coffee múg ...keep on his place then move toward beach with his buddy after locking main door of residence to enjoy sand make another beautiful memory for their life.

….  
 _…The End….._

 _..._

 _ **So cute ….aapko kaise lagi ye Story….?..**_

 _ **Now time to rate the story….This story is of 10 marks , tou chaliye Review option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye…..I am waiting for your marks**_ _ **…. & can you guess , who is the Writer of this Story...?...  
**_

 _ **So friends , this is our last entry of Non-Investigative stories….You all have three days to give marks on Stories …I'll come on Wednesday with Results…..Till then take care & keep smiling…**_

… _ **.**_

….

 **ROCKING DUO**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello dear friends….Now time to announce the Results of **"DUO STORY CONTEST" for**

 **Non-Investigative Stories** ….I want to say Thanks to All Participants & Readers to take part in this Contest …..Thank you so Much, All of You…

 **Ok friends, before you gets to know the Results , I want to introduce you with our Participants of "Non-Investigative Genre"** ….

Ooooooooo*ooooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooooo*oooooo

 **1-** _ **Dada (GD)….**_ **2-** _ **MeowRK**_ **… 3-** _ **loveduo**_ **….. 4—** _ **Sameer khan**_ **…**

… ***…..*.*…*…..*…**

 **Now the Results….**

 **Entry 1- " Lesson " Written by Dada (GD)**

 **Marks— 278**

…

 **Entry 2- "ENTITY VS IDENTITY" Written by MeowRK**

 **Marks— 305**

…

 **Entry 3- "BORN BADQISMAT " Written by Dada(GD)**

 **Marks— 215**

… **.**

 **Entry 4- " TRUE FRIEND " Written by loveduo**

 **Marks— 157**

…

 **Entry 5- " This Was My Fault " Written by Sameer Khan**

 **Marks— 193**

 ***…*….*…..***

 ***…*)))))))))))))))))))))))))*************(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*…***

 ***Non-Investigative Stories *(DUO STORY) Contest, Winners Names are-**

 **...**

 **Ist Position goes to - *** _ **MeowRK* For Story ***_ **ENTITY VS IDENTITY** _ *****_

… _ **.**_

 **IInd Position goes to –-*** _ **Dada (GD) * For Story *Lesson***_

…

 **IIIrd Position goes to –-*** _ **Dada (GD) * For Story *BORN BADQISMAT* & **_

_*** Sameer Khan**_ *** For Story *This Was My Fault***

 **...**

 **Consolation Goes to - * love duo* For Story * TRUE FRIEND***

… **..**

… **..**

 ****************CONGRATULATIONS ********To All The Winners From Bottom Of My Heart & From Readers Side Too…...**

 ************************ C*************************

 *************************************O*************************************

 *******N*******

 ********G********

 ********R********

 ********A********

 *********T*********

 *********U********

 ********L*******

 ******A******

 ******T******

 *******I******

 ******O******

 *****N*****

 ****S****

Friends , I hope you enjoyed those **Non-Investigative Stories** ….And now time to move towards our last step…Yes…. Now time comes to enjoy **Investigative Stories on Duo** …..and I am hoping Reader's support this time too….

 **I'll come soon with "Investigative stories" ….Keep supporting dear friends…..**

 **One more thing …..** Friends this contest has organized to bring back our Duo….To make star of our Duo of this FF again but I am really feeling sad on seeing response of Duo readers…I am not talking about the Contest stories , I am talking about the Duo Stories which are coming on FF these days….Some readers always support Duo writers & I salute them….But friends why not others….?...We should support our Duo Writers….Some readers says that , they wants to read something different on Duo & some writers are writing with Different concept on Duo but readers are not there to support those Writers …..guys , CID aaj nahi tou kal , air off ho hi jayega , tab sirf ye stories hi hogi hum Duo lovers ke liye , ye stories hi hum sab friends ki bonding ka reason hogi…Some writers has gone & I don't think they'll come back …tou jo writers Duo stories likh rahe hai , at least, unhe tou support kijiye….This is my request to you all readers…Active or Silent…please support Duo stories….If you don't like anything in story then share in review & let the Writer know, what their readers wants to read….

My one & only request to you all…." Support Duo Writers, Support Duo Stories or I should accept that there are very less Duo Readers are present on FF now :-(

 **Well, this is depend on all of us to bring back our Duo or not…Hoping for good.. :-)  
**

… **.**

 _Friends, don't forget to Congratulate our Winners….Press review option & congratulate them._

… _..meet you soon with_ _ **Investigative Stories,**_ _till then Take care & keep smiling._

 **ROCKING DUO.**


End file.
